Twice Aloung the Road, Black crosses
by Schus Soft Insanity
Summary: When Brad and Aya are abducted the rest of the SchwarzWeiss gang have to work together to save them.rnYaoi, What Weiss fic isn't? alot of Schu&Yohji Later on. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Naoe Nagi

Farfarello sat inside the barn sitting just on the edge of the rafters of the huge open space in the roof of the barn, he could hear small animals scurrying about below and the sound of tiny bird feet on the tin above his head. He crouched there as still as he could be at the moment slightly giggling to himself, laughing as he when through his previous kill in his mind over again and again, how perfect that kill had been, how spread the blood had been, how much had the flesh been ripped apart before leaving the father of two in his daughters bedroom for her to find when she got home from school. He laughed a little louder. He wished he could of been there to see the look of hurt on the child's and wife's face. But he had moved on, that house alone and that sorrow alone could not bring that much pain to god.  
The barn stood right next to a church, within that particular church were many many children, all scampering about happily singing and playing while learning about how false there god was. Farfarello spit on the ground watching the color of his saliva, red after cutting his tongue on his knives, he delighted in the different color of the bubbles.   
After Sunday school the children would come to play in the barn, they always did, he had seen them previous so many times while going by with his teammates. They of course didn't understand the toucher it was to let them play and sing learning of god. They did not understand how much He needed to hurt them, how much he longed to feel there soft children's skin tear and rip over and over again, he had pictured it in his mind so much it he could picture the death of each individual child. And although he didn't know there names, he had there deaths planned each of them had his special attention. He would get them, get them for that toucher he had endured. For now nobody was there to stop him Farfarello knew this kill would be even more beautiful the the last, it would linger in gods memory, tainting his mind with sorrow for a few moments, those moments Farfarello would cherish, yes he would marvel on this for awhile.   
"And I shall feel there still warm blood run down my fingers and lace my face. I shall feel there small hands grasp at mine in there death, I will watch there eyes cry out at me and I shall stay silent. Hurt the children of god," He laughed to himself, snickering and taking out his two knives to stair into there reflexive edges. his one amber eyes reflected back in on it's self. he snickered, he could almost see the deaths that had come by these knives over again in there edges.  
"Sussh!" He said to himself with a wicked smile.  
"They come."

Schuditch ran his fingers through his gorges long red hair. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, his jade eyes held much discontent.  
He had not even gone out drinking last night? What was the matter with him? He cursed as Remembering he would never again get drunk in the apartment, the last time he had done that. He had found himself in Farfarellos padded room wearing a straight jacket and staring at the pale mans eye and wondering how he was going to get out of this one.  
That nigh that he and Nagi had stayed up playing cards, yes cards! Go fish to be exact. The kid had complained that he had nothing to do when Schuldig had when out, and he hated it when Nagi blamed him for running away from Brad. Schuditch had been feeling quite lazy that evening anyway and decided to stay with the little fck. Because he is such a nice guy.   
lying in bed he starred at the ceiling fan moving slowly around and around, it was not time to get up yet, it was in fact not even noon! Why was he up so early? He cursed rolling over and placing his face into his pillow. He hadn't even had sex last night! stupid Nagi. He moaned but the twirling feeling in his stomach told him it was time to get up and wouldn't go away until he did, laying in bed for too long doing nothing made him sick to his stomach. He moved up and out of his bed quickly threw a pair of pants on and grabbed a clean suite. He walked out of the room and into the hallway.  
The sun spilt in through a single small window at the end of the hallway, over the bench and onto the Dark chocolate colored carpet. the carpet was soft and warm under his feet. Nagi never liked to be could and so had the heat on all the time in his room downstairs. Warming the floor for the upstairs people.   
But the air upstairs air was always could, Schuldig thought it might of been because of Brad. Brad didn't like the heat and so he could of put up some kind of heat thing around the upstairs to allow him to sleep better. He shrugged, it didn't matter anyway. He turned into the door across the hallway from brads room, turning on the bathroom light he put his clothes down stripping his pants and placing them in the laundry bin. A shower would do him good. Shivering in the could air he turned on the hot water. The steam from it warmed his body, he sighed and moved into the hot water. It warmed his skin leaving him wanting to stay there in that warmth forever, but Brad would not like him using all the hot water and so he reached for the shampoo and began washing himself.

Nagi heard the water pump (Witch was located just on the other side of his bedroom wall) start up and smiled briefly to himself, Finally! Schu was up.  
He had always waited for someone else to get up before moving about in the apartment. It made him feel more secure to have one more person up. Having already been dressed and up for about two hours, it didn't matter he always had his online friends to chat to in the morning. Nagi moved out of his room and into the living room. Passing all the mess him and Schu had made last nigh, Schu was a rough card player and didn't lose too good either, Nagi had remembered it had ended in Schuditch reading his mind, and he still lost! Complaining that Nagi had been cheating somehow he had pushed the boy over and Nagi and pushed him back with his powers. It ended up in a big play fight. The most fun Nagi had ever had with one of his teammates. It made him feel good, that Schu had stayed in that nigh, not only was that a plus because brad did not beat him for allowing Schuldig out, Nagi had lots of fun with his German friend. Striding into the kitchen he looked in the refrigerator for breakfast, he was always the one to make meals around here, but it didn't bother him, he liked it in the kitchen it was the only room in the entire apartment that had so much sunlight. Spilling in through one large window and two smaller ones. He took out the eggs and milk placing them on the counter he frowned. Where had he last put the flour? Pointing to the below cupboard three from his left and it flew open.  
"There!" The flour was hoisted up and onto the counter by unseen forces. They would have pan cakes this morning.

"Nagi! You little bstrd!" Schuldig cursed in German as the water turned so hot he jumped out of the shower.  
_opse_ _sorry Schu, _came Nagis reply. Schuldig just shook his head and began to dry himself, he would get Nagi later.  
Putting on his clothes and moved out of the steaming bathroom. Brads door was still closed, Schuditch smiled to himself, thinking his own dirty thoughts, he opened the door just a crack and peeked into Crawfords room. Brad lay there his dark hair moved slightly with the breeze coming from the window. Schuldig move to stand over brad. He smiled happily to himself and placed a single finger lightly on brads upper neck just behind his ear, tracing down his fine chin and landing with a soft touch to his thin lips.   
"Brad..." He whispered into brads ear, placing his face very close to Crawfords.  
"Brady darling..." No response. Schuldig frowned and sat on Brads legs leaning forward until he lay on top of brad, cuddling his teammate.  
"Crawford..." He cooed softly into his ears, expecting to be hit over the head, topple off of brad and pummeled into the ground. Still no response, Schuldig was beginning to worry now, Brad would of never willingly let him do that to him, Ever.   
"Brad wake up you Fucker!" He grabbed Brad by his shoulders and shook him, still nothing, he looked Brad over, he was covered in sweat. In fact his hair was plastered to his head with it, his breathing was not regular, slow and ragged.  
"Brad!" Schuldig backhanded Brad.  
"Stop fooling around! You bitch!" But Schuldig knew Crawford; The man with a mission, was not the type to fool around. Brad moaned but that was it. Something was wrong! Schuldig got up off of brad and turned the light on. Heedless of the pain it brought to his eyes which had become used to the darkness. Brads room was ransacked! His dresser had been tipped and gone trough his things scattered all over the floor and his white bed sheets stained with blood.  
"NAGI!" Schuldig threw the covers off of brad there was not much serious done to him, a few gashes to his chest and shoulders and one along his lower leg. Nothing to cause his sweating and breathing problems. Yet the sight of brads blood all over his own sheets disgusted Schuldig.  
"Schu," Nagi opened the door and gasped.  
"Brad.." Schuldig flinched as brad began to cough and convulse. Nagi hurried to his side.  
"How did this happen?" Nagi looked around the room, appalled by the sight.  
"He left the window unlocked." Schuldig had noticed that Brad was sick earlier this week, he tried to deny it but he could see when brad was sick. Brady was edgy and paranoid when he didn't feel well, for when brad was sick his visions were either not there or to bury to recognize. And living as confident as he did was only possible because Brad could control what was going on before it happened. When sick, Brad lost that ability and so was much more cautious in the little things he did. and sometimes missing little things burning himself on the coffee pot or slamming his fingers in the bathroom door when he was particularly mad. that was the only time Brad cursed, when he seemed normal.  
"But couldn't he have seen this coming?" Nagi began to check his fever, moving Crawfords dark hair off of his pail face.  
"Apparently not!" Schuldig cursed once again and kicked the toppled dresser.  
exiting the room with another curse.  
"Schu! Get me some water and clothe!" Nagi shouted to him.  
Schuldig almost tripped as he ran down the stairs trying to bring up names for this act. Thinking of who the hell had the nerve to attack Schwartz! to attack Brad! While we slept for Christ sake! Who could be that quiet and make that much mess at the same time?  
"Cowards, couldn't even face him when awake." He cursed as he walked into the kitchen, Nagi was burning the pancakes. He flipped the burner off and opened the window to let the smoke that was filling the downstairs drift out. He choked his way down the stairs and into the basement stairs, descending into the darkness. In order to keep Farfarello 'contained' and not about at night he is locked downstairs but Schuldig had not heard his ranting and wretched voice singing yet this morning and it worried him. He moved closer to the big oak door and peered into the darkness. The lock. It looked fine, it looked shut. Schuldig moved closer. He wanted to make sure.  
"Oh Farfy! Come on my little Farfarello, why are you not ranting this morning little dove? I miss your singing." He touched the lock on the door and it came open, it wasn't locked,  
"Damn!" Schuldig rushed through the door and into the room dedicated to Farfarello. The dark room, he had broken all the light bulbs and used the shards of glass to cut himself, it must of been hard to do that in a straight jacket and Schuldig didn't want to know how he had managed reach the roof, so there were no more light bulbs in his room. The padded walls he had smeared his own blood all over them for some reason, no one really knew why he does the things he does. Or how, farfarello was most of the time drugged out of his mind to try and keep him quiet and contained. It didn't work anyway, Schuldig wondered why Brad continued to drug him senseless at night. He still screeched and laugh maniacally, ranting out passages from the bible. Nagi had soundproofed his walls, Schuldig didn't blame him.  
He searched the dark coroners of the room for the albino man, most of the time you could see his one eye reflecting light back at you before anything else.  
Something in one of the dark coroners of the room caught his eye. He moved in the direction of the mass of shadows clumped in the dark corner.  
"Farfarello? Come here my dove. Farfy!" Schuldig cursed in German snatching Farfarellos straight jacket up out of the shadows, it had been sliced down the back. Cursing all the way he ran back upstairs, stopping at the bathroom grabbing cloth and could water.  
"Nagi, Farfarellos gone." Nagi took the clothe and wet it, moving the it over Brad, washing away the dried blood that had been smeared over his chest.  
"Who could of done this?" Nagis question rang in Schuldichs head also. The one thing he knew was, it was most likely Weiss. And he would get them for it.


	2. How Similar we are

**How Similar we are. **

Early, he was always up early. Why was he always up so early? It was five in the morning, the sun was just coming over the top of the buildings in a brilliant array of color and Omi was watching it's display.  
It was his time alone, that was why he got up so early. He needed to sit, have his tea and watch things go by for awhile. Everyday things ended in his life. And new things began. Nothing except change was eternal. It was good to see that the sun _would_ come up each day. And see that the busses drove past his apartment each and every day, it was good to see some things that wouldn't change. Things that most of all, wouldn't end.  
"Too many things end, too many things ending by my hands." Omi took a sip out of his cup and frowned to himself in though. At six he would go down stairs and make breakfast, at ten after six Aya would be up and would join him for breakfast. Ken would get up at eight and open the shop, Yohji would crawl out of bed asking for coffee some time this afternoon, he had been out last evening. Omi had not known when he had gotten back, he went to bed at seven thirty, couldn't watch what was on the television and had no homework to do. He sighed, he had gotten through another school week and it was Saturday today. Having no plans what so ever. He never did, weekends were most of the time spent with the team. And doing something besides ending lives. It was kens turn to plan the outing on Sunday, most likely they would go for a hike or play some soccer. Omi loved it when Ken planned things. He didn't really like Yohjis outings. and Ayas were almost non existent. Aya would rent a movie and buy pop corn, that was it. Omi sighted and picked his feet up, moving off the deck and into the room. Ken was fast asleep in the bed next to his, he always slept the same way, his one leg and one arm over the left side of the bed and his face halfway burred in the pillow drooling. Omi smiled at him and leaving the curtains shut so he could sleep in he exited the room.  
The building was quiet, it always was in the mornings. Omi took the stairs slowly and worked his way into the bathroom. He wouldn't have a shower today, he had soaked in a bath the night before. He turned on the light and began brushing his golden blond hair. His reflection looked like that of a happy somewhat cute blond boy, with big joyful blue eyes. And in part it was true. But the mask he put on to hide himself from everyone was happiness. He couldn't live without that mask. He wore it so often it became a part of him like his second skin. He was the mask and the more he killed the more hollow he became. He could tell this, it disturbed him to think about what would happen ten years from now If he kept at this pace. He shuttered as he placed the cap back on the tooth paste. He still placed it back on even though he knew Ken would just leave it off anyway after he was done using it. He flashed his grin one last time in the mirror and turned the light back off as he left the room. Moving into the kitchen he sat down at the table and picked up yesterdays news paper. Nothing worth reading about. Nothing but hurtful things he had already been involved with, he sighed and looked around in the kitchen for something to start breakfast with. Opening the refrigerator he picked out the eggs and milk. frowning thoughtfully, pancakes or Omelets? He smiled to him self getting the beater and his apron out. Omelets.  
Taking out a pan and spraying it with pam and turned on the burner. He put the beaters away, they made to much noise for this early in the morning, and for his liking. He took out a whisk and began to beat the eggs and small bit of milk, humming to himself.  
Lowering bacon carefully in the other pan and it began to sizzle and smell so good, he placed the eggs off to the side and began to cut the green peppers Ken had bought yesterday, he like them in his omelet and Aya would eat anything so...  
Sniffing from the strong smell of the pepper he placed them into the eggs and began to arrange plates out on the table. After setting the table the bacon was cooked to perfection. He took it out of the pan with the tongs and placed it on paper towel to suck most of the grease off of the strips, then began to cut them into small pieces and placed the bacon into the egg also, he turned on the other burner and after letting it warm for a few seconds he placed some of the mixture on it's hot surface. It cackled and began to cook. He smiled as he sliced the cheddar and took the lid off of the pan to look at it's contents. flipping the omelet over and placing the cheese on the other side. Putting the lid back on to melt it for a few seconds. He then took it out of the pan folding it in on it's self he placed a plate on the table and repeated the process until he had three rather large plates of omelet set on the table. Yohji-Kun would not be up for breakfast. And would most likely not eat lunch either. Omi sat himself down at the table and looked at the clock.  
It was twenty after six, Where was Aya? Omi sighed and began taking his apron off .  
He Picked up his fork and raised it to his mouth, he then sighed placing the steaming forkful of egg back down. He really was not that hungry after all.  
Omi closed his eyes and lay his head back over the heading of the chair, the sun was coming in and it hit him straight on through the window located just above the sink. He smiled as it warmed his skin. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Ken woke with a start and Felt for the bruise at the back of his head that was now crusted dried blood that rubbed off onto his hands and back of his neck as he touched it, he flinched.   
He then gasped, everything Coming back to him.  
"Aya! Aya-kun!" Throwing the blankets off and racing to the door he rushed out of the room, memories of last nights events still fresh. Hooded, slim and hooded, dark. Blood and Ayas quick gasps of pain but nothing else. Not a scream, no moans, no nothing. Just Ayas gasps and blood, there was so much blood. He remembered it spraying across his face. Shaking his head he raced down the hall towards Ayas door.  
"Ken-Kun? What are you doing up so early?" Ken Didn't stop to answer Omis request. He felt the door, his hands slipped off of it with sweat.  
"Damn," He cursed as his hands shook and sweat allowed the door handle to slip through his grasp.  
"Aya!" Ken kicked the door and dried his hands off on his shorts. He then with great concentration took hold of the door handle and turned it with all his might. It was locked, from the inside!  
"What's going on Ken?" Omi climbed the stairs and took kens shoulder, attempting to calm him down.  
"Aya, Omi Aya... He's hurt." Ken felt urgency rush through his blood, no time to explain! He began to get a run at the door, he would break the door down!  
"Ken! Shut the Hell up! You ignorant ass hole!" Yohji Opened the door of his room and looked like he had just gotten up, his eyes squinting he glared at ken. Ken ran all his force into the door and flung backwards landing on his Bottom three feet from the door panting and shaking he felt the tear run down his cheek.  
"Slow down Ken, what about Aya?" Omi Knelt at down at kens side and ken took in a beep breath of air.  
"It's most likely just a dream." Yohji scuffed at the floor and crossed his arms displeased with being woke up this early.  
"Shut up and let Ken talk Yohji!" Omi stood ken up and Ken glared at Yohji,  
"Last night, I heard a sound coming from Ayas room. I thought it very strange it was like he was having troubles breathing and his breaths were short and quick. But as I listened in the door I heard voices. They weren't Ayas voice and they were too quiet to hear, but I opened the door and there were three hooded figures standing there, Aya was held upwards by some force, I could see he was held up, there was blood everywhere and his whole body was limp. Before I could do anything,They hit me over the head and I went out." Yohji gave a chuckle when Ken was finished with his story,  
"Just a dream Kid! This place is house to four assassins, do you think someone would be able to get in here without waking someone? Quietly enough to get it by me? I'm a light sleeper you know," Omi could of laughed at Yohji saying he was a light sleeper, but Yohji continued:  
"Now go back to bed and don't worry about Aya, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Yohji went to walk away, Ken snapped at Yohjis calmness and low tone, this had happened! Before Omi could stop him Ken caught Yohjis shoulder and twirled him around whacking his lower jaw and sending his head to snap back.  
"You what to play with his life! Ass hole! You can! But I want to see if he's ok." Ken slammed himself into the door once more and Yohji, after feeling his jaw and placing it back into joint pushed ken aside with a grunt. He had realized Ken was not kidding.   
"Fine. Meat-head, I'll do it, but I'm not going to be the one blamed for breaking Ayas door!" He took one run at the door and it came down with a crash.  
Omi looked away feeling his stomach twirl at the site of Ayas room. Ken rushed in to kneel by Aya. Yohji stood there for a few seconds ( Time taking to sink into his tiered mind), before letting the door that he had been holding up, drop to the ground.   
"How?" Yohji Forced himself to take a step into the room. It was as Ken had described it. there was blood everywhere. The red shutters on the window cast red shadows over everything making the room look strangely serene. And the blood that was dripping down the walls seemed black and inhumanly, like a painting. Aya lay in his bed which was covered with small red splatters of blood on his sheets and covers he looked so perfect and motionless he could of been there forever, enchanted, the room felt that way. And yet the blood splatters and obvious destruction of Ayas belonging didn't bother Yohji. Ayas red hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. His breathing was as Ken described, short quick gasps and his teeth as his fists were clenched. Ken picked his head up and Yohji saw him opened his Dark Red eyes and whisper something to Ken. Ken took his friends hand Squeezing it,  
"Aya! Aya!" and even though Ayas eyes went blank, Ken shook the man. He was dripping now, his tears were staining Ayas already bloody face.  
"How." Was all Yohji could think. Omi came up behind him and he could hear the birds singing outside. The room was red. The blood was not. how strange.   
"This is not right, Something about this... it's ire." Omi felt it too. it was like...  
"Like Schuldig! Schuldig and his dirty mind games!" Omi wheeled around looking to every corner of the room. furiously searching for something.  
"This is like him reaching into your mind, taking what he needs and leaving what he wants, ire and yet peacefully reassuring!" Omis Teeth were clenched as he spat out the Germans name with as much hate as he could muster. Yohji had never heard him speak with so much hate.  
"Schuldig! I will get you!" Omi whispered to himself shaking.


	3. Voices from Hell

**Voices from Hell**

"I can't use medication, It messes with his powers and thares no telling what could happen." Nagi sighed as he felt brads head for the fervor he knew he would not find.  
"I don't know what's wrong with him Schu! He's so cold he should be dead! No living person should be this could." Nagi took brads icy hands in his and rubbed them, trying despratly to warm his dark haired american friend.   
"But he woun't stop sweating!" Nagi moved the warm clothe over brads forehead, frowning deeply.  
"He seems fine physical, no poison or foreign substances in his blood streem, nore anything that is traceable in his stomach or digestion system, I tested them. And nothing with his powers seems wrong. I can't probe as far as you though Schu, Maybe you can try? Maybe it is something to do with his Powers." Nagi could tell Schuldig was ignoring him and his eyebrow twitched slightly with the stress, his pleads made schulditch sigh. Schuldig put the keys to the car into the key bowl and sighed at Nagi, He knew it wasn't anything to do with Brads powers. No it was nothing like that, Nagi just wanted to blame it on that. to relieve some of the stress he had to, he was too young yet to take these things head on.  
It had something to do with the break in, Schuldig knew it. Something about the it wasn't right, there was nothing stolen, and Just the way the scattered Objects had been arranged neatly about the floor before the criminals left. Some sort of pattern they could not figure out. It scared Schuldig, it was a personal attack on Brad.   
"I can't tell what's the matter, Schu?" Schuldig had gone out moments earlier and found Farfarello had been playing in the puddles of blood he had created with two children's bodies draped over rafters of the old barn that was beside the Catholic church. the children's empty eyes kept coming to his mind and he kept finding he wanted to throw up with the sight of there pail faces all so innocent, no older then five. They were all dressed up for church in lace and frills that had been stained with deep red speckles.  
The way they had been hung made the blood from there slit throats drip down there chins and faces in a sickening way, dripping to form the puddle of beep red blood Farfy had found amusing, 'It's artwork' He had been mumbling as he stared at them swinging lightly in the breeze. The one child had a ring on her finger it was just a normal band with a name engraved on it, Sarah.  
Schuldig had almost smiled to keep his gagging down to a slight choke on his own saliva. Farfy seemed very pleased with himself, Dragging his finger through the blood on the concrete floor and drawing hearts and starts in red. His face was covered with Dark liquid. Schuldig was just glad he had gotten there after the massacre had occurred.  
The albino man was now locked in his room, after a kill he always liked to be alone when he laughed about the expressions on there faces when he had struck them. Schuldig had listened to him once after a kill, rambling to himself. He replayed the kill in words and vocabulary Schu had not thought the Irish man had possessed. But his mind kept much hidden and stored away, Away from the sun and others, Schuldig was incapable of getting into Farfarellos mind and getting information, Only the things Farfy wanted to be seen he allowed to be let lose to float and haunt Schuldig,   
Schuldig was sure if you asked Farfy he could define and recapture every murder he has ever committed in graphic details back to you, playing a movie in you mind, like it was in his. Schuldig wavered, memories coming back.  
"They were kids." He mumbled to Nagi and Nagi looked over to his German teammate as Schuldig flopped down on the couch holding his head. How there screams echoed in his mind, he had heard them through Farfy's mind, he had always been week. Always week, too much he wanted to be able to crack Farfy's mind, Too weak to keep that kind of thing out.  
"Screams, they were so young." Nagi let the clothe go and came to stand by Schuldig.  
"You ok? You want to talk about it?" Schuldig looked at the smiling teen, Nagi looked quite innocent standing there a bright smile cheerful expressed on his lips. Schuldig knew it was forced from the lines of effort also creasing his face. It made for a half convincing half hearted smile.  
Why was he being to understanding? So caring? What was the little Fuck up to? Did he think that if Schuldig admitted to the way Farfarellos kills haunted his thoughts it would revel a weakness that the teen could pick at? He was sure that was it, Nagi always loved to pry at Schuldig's weaknesses, always looking for a new thing to tease the German about.  
Schuldig frowned and shook his head.  
"Take a break you little Fuck. And leave me the hell alone," Nagi frowned at first, hesitant to go.  
"Well! GO! I don't want to see your ugly pail face! you hear! until I say so! Go play online Fucking with your little friends, or what ever you do!" Schuldig sent a magazine that was sitting on the coffee table flying at Nagi who walked away calmly despite the shouts. The dark haired boy waved the book away and sent it back at Schuldig who had to catch it and cursed as Nagi left the room.

Schuldig felt the screaming die down in his head as he took the two pain killers from the bathroom cabinet. Gulping down the could water too he looked up at himself in the mirror there was blood streaked across his forehead, he cursed Farfarello picking up the clothe began to wipe it off his forehead. It was not his own blood, it was that of the children's, it had been all over Farfarellos hands and Farfy had not been happy with being taken away from his kills without 'blessing' them, a ritual Schuldig would rather not take part in, a small quirk Farfy had worked up on his own, Involving a blender, pieces of flesh and clothing. Schuldig dabbed the red stain off his forehead, pouring could water over his head once again he closed his eyes and licked his dry chapped lips, the faintest taste of metallic human blood touched his taste buds and he opened his eyes, greeted by a horrific sight in the mirror. There was blood all over his face! trickling down his left side of his face in a thick streak. Schuldig went to splash the blood off of his skin with the running water, but his hand was Immediate warmed as he stuck it in the sink. The water running within the sink was blood red! and thick, sloshing around violently in a almost chunky sickening way. Schuldig took the towel and wiped his face off Quickly with shaky hands, he must be hallucinating! Had Nagi been fooling around with the Pill bottles again? Had Farfy 'medication' somehow gotten into the Tylenol Bottle? looking up again into the mirror and it was gone, but he could almost feel the crawling sensation down his skin thick pasty blood. He turned off the tap and stared at the red thick liquid that didn't want to drain, he guessed that the drain was clogged. He desperately stuck his hand into the drain, his stomach threatening to empty it's contents right there, he clawed at the drain and he felt something plugging it.  
"Ah Ha!" He said feeling a bit of relief as he felt the cylindrical item blocking the drain. But no time to rejoice, the red was soaking up his sleeve, staining his white suit sucking up into his sleeve so his entire right arm of his suit was to his shoulder was covered, it began to move upwards still, in an unnatural crawling way, almost alive, it wanted to cover him. To Paint him in red!  
He was pressured to take the jacket off but he wanted desperately to make the red go away, the blood within the sink, if he could just get a hold of the thing was was blocking the drain! But it was stuck. Feeling something slowly creeping down his forehead once more he stopped it from going into his eyes with his other hand, it was warm, almost hot. A single drop of blood dripped from his hand on his forehead, hitting and merging with the other blood in the sink before he even got to look at his hand. Schuldig sprang up, taking his hand away from the drain and looking again into the mirror. There was a bloody wound cutting from one side of his forehead to the other in a huge gaping bloody mess. The wound was dripping blood steadily down his face and it's dark Liquid seemed inhuman to him, it was hot and dribbled down his face as if it were could and sluggish. Shouting he took the towel to cover the wound from his eyes and to keep the blood in, no pain. That was all he thought. No pain, hell had finely come to get him. He almost wanted to laugh.  
The door slammed shut and the lights flickered and went off in the bathroom. Nothing but the steadiness of his breath and dripping coming from somewhere in the darkness. Then in the back of his mind he heard a small child laugh. He heard it over and over again, the innocent sweet voice of a child, but somehow it had been tampered with and it was ire inside his head, echoing over and over and no matter what he did it just kept getting louder. the child's sweet voice tainted with a malice he thought Farfy would sound like.  
"Stop!" He shouted and held his head getting a bloody hand print on his forehead. The laughter kept coming, louder louder and louder. And then somehow in some way along the line, it was mixed with the screaming of the little girls Farfarello had killed, he had seen bits and pieces of the kill and they resurfaced with the screaming, Farfy chanted his passages from the bible, blood dribbling from the coroner of his mouth a insanely happy smile painted on his face as he hovered over the two little girls. The laughing of the child was still on top of all of it, still the loudest. Laughing and laughing, on and on. Schuldig fell to his knees,  
"Stop!" He whimpered, his head was screaming with the laughter chanting and voices, all mixed with dead faces coming from nowhere now. Screaming past his eyes he felt there death cry over and over, shaking his bones and making his skin crawl. In the many faces he saw Nagi and Brads faces, he saw Farfarellos face, paler then normal smiling in his death. and he saw the Weiss members all in the same flash, they were all eyeless great black gaping holes where there eyes and mouths should of been. Dead, mouths gaping in a sad soft scream of everlasting punishment. Hell, Hell was waiting for them, had been watching them.  
In the dark he dared not open his eyes to what he might see in reality might be ten folds worse he didn't want to imagine. Death all seemed not so funny any more, it was too real. as he said that then suddenly he felt the lights come back on and the laughing and chanting faded away from his mind, after a few minutes went by he opened his eyes one at a time peering into the lighted bathroom.  
He placed on shaky foot after the other on the ground to support himself and began to laugh at the ones who were trying to scare him. Or was that what he was laughing at? Maybe he was laughing at himself.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Schu? You all right in there?" It was Nagi, the little fuck! it must of been him!  
"You little!" Schuldig was filled with anger he couldn't find any English words to express himself, he (cursing in German every step) stormed over to the door and swung it open prepared to explode in Nagis face. As soon as he opened the door all the screams and chanting rushed by his ears again lightning Quick, the whole episode as quick as two seconds. As Nagi stood there, his face was wide with fear in that silent scream of last memories and regret, horrible emotionlessness painted in his eyeless face. Then it flickered and the image was gone, with a rushing Pop, it was all gone sucked away somewhere far gone.  
Nagi stood there his cute little face framed with brown hair looking quite puzzled at Schuldichs actions.   
"Schu? You ok?" Schuldig supported himself on the door as he heard the draining of the blood in the sink.  
"What were you screaming about? Why are you bleeding Schu?" Nagi went to check Schuldig's forehead and Schuldig violently jerked away from the boy cursing and holding the small cut in his forehead.  
"Get away from me!" He screeched out at the boys face and ran out of the room shaking and almost whimpering, he ran into his room slamming the door in Nagis face.  
"Schu!" He yelled and he could hear Schuldig Crashing around in his room cursing, kicking and throwing things. If he broke the window again Brad would get real mad at him. Nagi sighed, Had Schuldig seen what he had seen? Had he just seen what Nagi experienced? Nagi could almost say yes, he had very rarely seen Schuldig this shaken up over one of Farfy kills, something else had gotten into his brain. Nagi had felt the same thing moments ago, the fearful faces still fresh in his mind,  
"Brad. What's going on?" Nagi didn't want to be alone at that moment not after what he had just seen, and what state Schuldig had just been in. Schuldig was scared, Nagi could feel fear coming from his room, a vile sick feeling that he feared would seep into him if he stayed there too long. He sighed and moved away from the door, Farfarello would be capable of coming out now, he would get Farfy to keep him company. Walking Quickly away from the upstairs he saw something catch his eye, a glint of glass, wet glass. Stopping at the bathroom door and peered over the sink top to find there there was a glass tube that encased what looked like a letter inside the sink drain. Nagi picked up the peculiar tube and Continued on his way downstairs, Farfy should be good company for him, much better then Schu's Arrogant attitude.


	4. Shards

**Uncovering, Stopping Pre-Murder**

"What could this mean?" Yohji basked in the failing light, sighing at the passing people envying there simple lives.  
It was later, the day after The attack on Aya and Frowning Yohji twisted the paper upside down and backwards, searching for a hidden message. He had it found after breaking the glass tube he had discovered in Aya's room. Standing on the windowsill. A strange clear glass cylinder containing a small piece paper. After Reading the word s a millions times over he still couldn't make heads nor tales of it. There was no threat or deliberate message to it, it seemed more like poetry to him.  
Yohji could of said it backwards, in French, German and English if you asked him to, he had translated it three different times but to no avail. It still made no seance what so ever. It certainly didn't explain the Attack on Aya.  
Omi rushed by his room holding a bunch of laundry that had been in kens room for over three weeks, mumbling as to himself about kens cleaning antics. As if Omi had not noticed that ken always put his dirty laundry in the corner of there room when it didn't need to be washed pronto, it had been piling up for quite awhile now. Omi looking straight ahead, striding with purpose. not even glancing at Yohji. Yohji missed Omis friendly waves and hellos.   
He had been the worst one out of all of them, taking the blow of Ayas 'Retirement' hard. It hadn't helped that Manx had decided to tell HIM! of all people. Ayas current medical condition.  
Yohji had never seen the blond boy so shaken up and aloof. Omi, Weisses own personal psychiatrist and every ones best friend, was not one you wanted to converse with at that moment. His mood had been greatly oppressed with stress and worry for Aya.  
After much chaos and angry shouting and Omi could still not figure out what was wrong with Aya. So shortly after the attack Yohji had taken the red haired man to the hospital.  
After a long conversation with the doctors and Manx on Ayas Health, Omi had ran away from that hospital trying to hide his tears from Ken and Yohji. He hadn't come back till late afternoon the next day, he had been shaky ever since and had not said a word to anyone about anything, including Ayas situation.  
Yohji knew better then to push the little guy. Omi would tell them when he was ready and not a moment sooner. For now Omi was keeping himself busy, Cleaning the house shop and the backyard till they shinned and sparkled. The only room he would not clean was Ayas. He had not even glanced at that room, no one had. In fact Yohji had called Manx to get a clean up crew because Omi refused to step foot inside that room. They had kept the door up with some boards and temporally disguised the fact that Aya was gone, for Omis sake.  
Ken kept to himself. Inside his room Yohji could hear him talking to himself conversing with unknown imaginary shadows that came to ask him questions to make him second Guess himself. He was weak hearted and doubted himself alot.  
It seemed Yohji was the only one not shaken up enough to watch the flower shop and it was almost closing time anyway.  
Omi came bustling into the room with a bunch of flower pots. Moving about busily he put the pots down and picked up the hose beginning to water with shaking hands. Yohji looked up over the top of his paper noticing that Omi was bleeding from his left arm. A small cut just below his elbow. Yohji idly flipped the page of his news paper and grunted, switching positions.  
"Omi, your bleeding." He said lazily pretending to look over the comics. Omi dropped the hose with a slight yelp, the hose sprayed him as it hit the ground the water threw him off balance, he grabbed the at table to steady himself but only succeeded in grasping the yellow table clothe.  
It all came down on top him. The pots he had just placed there shattered on the ground beside him and the table toppled over him, hitting him across the gut.  
The flowers and seeds Omi had been planing to plant were scattered in the water, the bag of dirt slumped over and spilled all over. mixing with the water to create a dark mud. the hose handle was stuck on. Omi looked up slowly from his position, laughing with clenched fists and tear stained eyes. A laugh that Quickly turned into pure sobs that heaved his small shoulders and made him shake. Surveying around him eyes wandering on the mess he had just made.   
"I'm sorry Yohji." He whispered into the ground shaking with a sudden intake of breath.  
"Omi, Are you ok?" Yohji stood up moving the table off of Omi gently kneeling beside the blue eyed boy. Omi didn't even attempt to get up off the ground and out of the hose water that was making the mud on the ground gather around him and soak into his white and red shirt. The glass had cut him in several places on his face. battered, bleeding and streaked with tears.   
"I'm so sorry." Omi hung his head as Yohji reached for his apron and handed it to Omi, Omi looked away so Yohji wiped the dirt off of his face and placed a hand on his teammates shoulder.  
"It's ok, we'll clean this up later." Yohji struggled for the next words, not Quite knowing what to do.  
"You want to get up?" Yohji Felt extremely awkward trying to calm the boy, it was Omis job to make hurt go away. Whether it was emotional pain or just the aftermath of Tuesdays fight at the bar. Omi was always there to make it go away. Trying to help Omi just seemed unnatural to him. Omi frowned and shifted looking up at Yohji, his face was coming clean from the stream of tears running down his boyish Cheeks.  
"Thank you Yohji." Yohji softly helped Omi up out of the mud and picked up the table, stopping the hose from running and sighing he turned back to Omi. brushing him off to his best extent Yohji looked at the frowning blond. Yohjis smile was halfhearted but the best he could muster at the moment.  
Clearing his throat Yohji continued softly;  
"You need to tell me something Omi." Omi looked up at Yohji, Big blue eyes watering and glazed in the failing light, he hung his head.   
"You can tell hu?" Yohji nodded and patted Omis back,  
"Your too readable Omi. Just tell us." Omi nodded  
"Yell at Ken for me will you?" Yohji failed at smiling once more, trying to be understanding, As he went to the nearest door and shouted out Kens name.  
There was a crashing of things from upstairs and then a Thump Thump Thump as Ken Flew down the stares three at a time as he always did. Coming round the corner almost running into Yohji who, moved calmly away from the doorway so Ken could run into the other room and slip on the puddle of mud Omi had created. Ken cursed frowning as he Rubbed his now Sore behind.  
"What?" He said gruffly getting up and brushing Himself off. Omi helped him up gingerly great sorrow in his eyes, his expressions a mess of sorrow and regret, half hidden by a sad smile.  
"Ayas not coming home." Mouth Quivering, Omi somehow managed to smile weakly once again trying without success to hide his sorrow.  
Yohji had suspected as much by the way Omi had reacted, so readable. Ken snorted and kicked a piece of broken glass throwing up his hands.  
"So?" he replied crossing his arms in a fit of self pity he always had when he wasn't happy. Omi was no longer sorrowful, his eyes changing from deep sorrow to icy anger in seconds.  
"SO! He's not in Bycie any longer! Ayas dyeing!" Omi paused anger and frustration at ken and Yohjis insensitiveness towards Aya mounting within himself. Clenching his fist, blue eyes like icy death at that very moment as he searched for his desired reaction in the faces of his teammates, teeth slowly grinding in an effort to keep the look he had, a futile attempt to stay angry and not break into sorrow.  
Omi wanted to stay angry! Yohji blinked at that, Omi? happy man? wanting to stay angry? but his thoughts were interrupted as Omi continued;  
"Slowly but surely he IS Dyeing! We have always had Aya here, how can you say 'so?' and shrug? so!" Omi threw the table to the ground in an act of anger unseen and unmatched by any other time Omi had been Angry his race red with rage. But As it always ended up Omi could not stay angry for long, sorrow took him as he stood in the silence he had created trembling with emotions, he looked helplessly to each of his teammates . bursting out in tears, his face cracking to reveal his true colors.  
"Can't you see? won't you help? we can't...I can't." Ken hung his head, shamed.  
"look...I didn't really mean..." Ken walked over to Omi and put his arm around the boy, taking his little buddy in one arm and ruffling his blond hair.  
Omi gathered himself, unwinding slightly he embraced Ken, grasping his older teammate and sobbing into his shoulder Ken softly patted the heaving boys back.  
"Shush! Quit it you pussy!" Ken felt Omis body shiver and a small chuckle escape the boys lips. Omis blue yes welled with more tears and he wiped them off of his face with a muddy sleeve leaving dark brown streaks across his face.  
"They are replacing him with a new member, A woman." Omi sniffed and Yohji raised and eyes brow from behind his paper.  
"A woman?" Omis tears coming from his now swollen and red eyes dripped all over his Pink apron.  
"Yes Yohji, A woman. Her name is Harmi. She is twenty two and blond. I haven't met her yet but..." Omi Sniffed and let a big sigh out. He seemed much smaller now that his anger and sorrow had been flooded out with tears. his shoulders slumped, the bustling energy he had moments before sucked out of him. Hanging his head Yohji saw silvery speckles, tears spill onto the floor.  
"I am going to say bye to Aya. He doesn't have much time left." Ken put a hand on Omis shuddering shoulder but Omi pushed him away running from the room around the corner and out the door, slamming it in Kens face.  
"I guess he's not done with being angry at us." Yohji flipped the paper. Having to concentrate very hard not to let emotions take control.  
'it's just Aya! what did he ever do for me?' Yohji snorted and continued to pretend to read.  
"Omi-Kun." Ken tasted the words in a hiss of anger, hitting his fist on the door, a small drop of silver trickle from his eye as Ken ran to get his Keys from the hanger and sped out the around the corner after Omi. Slamming the door behind him also.  
Yohji heard a the rumble of a bike starting up from the garage followed by the sound of it zooming into the north.  
Then it repeated slightly louder for kens slightly larger bike.  
Touching his left cheek Yohji found even he had a crystal clear tear catching the light from the window as it crawled down his face.  
Yohji sniffed, flicking his head in a snobbish gesture that was meant to no one in particular. He would not let Aya do this to him, Slamming down the news paper he had picked up after Omi had shouted at them. With a growl he picked up the tiny piece of scrap, the insane message written on brown parchment, it crumpled in his fist. Yohji did even bother to Closed up the shop. 'By the moon on the water...' The message ran in his head.  
"There is only one place by the moon and on the water hear," Yohji found that the sun was now setting, it's golden rays touching the top of the buildings. He Frowned,  
"Aya, You can't leave us here to do all the work! I won't let you." picking up his keys and jacket Slamming the door on the way out just because he wanted to and Aya was not there to bother him about it. the piece of paper falling to the ground by the back door.  
He took the stares to the garages and jumped in his black car, the convertible had been locked up because it was winter and Yohji would rather walk then ride and feel the chill it sent down his spine when the could winter air went through his hair and on his face. Feeling the black leather interior in the drives seat and smirking to himself he started it, revving the engine a few times he lit up a smoke and took a long drag on it.  
'could be my last.' the thought scared him. He had no idea what he was doing, He almost let the ignition go back and shut off the car while waiting for the garage door to open.  
What was he doing? Could he not wait for the rest of the gang to take on this foe? He smiled and took his cigarette out of his mouth.  
"Screw it." Yohji hit the gas petal let the back wheels spin and squeal then sped off, the smoke still lit on the ground collecting the dust Yohji had spat at it.  
"Yee HA!" Yohji Screamed could air blasting his face as the street whizzed by him.  
"Hold on Aya." This has to be it, it has to be.

After watching Farfarello 'play' with the blender, bacon , Canned peas, pickles, corn and some other unnamed things 'liquefied' the sickening green liquid stank like sewer gasses so Farfy cooked it in the microwave for over five minutes, it turned a fluorescent pink. Farfy smiled licked his lips, drank it.  
Nagi had created a new game with Farfarello. Of course Farfy always won, but watching the mad-man drink the gross stuff strangely satisfied his twisted side; 'who could drink the most of the disgusting stuff Farfy put in the blender and at the same time tell what it was'   
Farfy had drank too much of the last concoction witch was almost black, and seemed like it was moving. He was now sleeping it off on the couch, grumbling about the aftertaste in his mouth.  
Nagi had been reading the small piece of parchment in the glass tube he had found clogging the sink. Turning it over in his head made no difference, It made no sense no matter what he did with it. Oh well he did not have time for it anyway. He would try to find the place it mentioned after.  
He had a study session at school, in the late afternoon. Nagi stretched and looked up at the clock, he sighed. almost time for him to leave, how time flies when your having fun. He almost smiled, but it was over come with a frown;He wished he did not have to take the bus. But Schuldig was upset and half drunk, he didn't want to ask him for a ride, and Farfy driving was only when they were in a hurry to get somewhere, a form of transportation instead of the public buss.  
Farfy was in fact the best driver out of all of them, racing with in the street, he could calculate things and had perfect timing down to milliseconds. Either that or the fact that he didn't care and WOULD take that risk even if there was a very slim chance they would make it. That thought disturbed Nagi, so he decided to use the first.   
Racing trains and traffic, Nagi could recall Farfy's high speed driving skills had saved them more then once.  
Schuldig walked into the kitchen and frowned at Farfarellos mess. half eaten food and multicolored liquid slush splashed everywhere. The blender still running on slow, Nagi looked around the room and shrugged.  
"It wasn't me, it was Farf."Getting up to gather his things Nagi put away a few dishes and wiped up some of the mess. Schuldig snorted and smiled, the faint smell of hard liquor to his breath, he wasn't completely smashed because he still was shaking, Nagi could see his hand vibrate as he picked up a cup.  
"Ja but you most likely inspired or fueled his twisted side." Schuldig got out a cup and some sort of liquor out of the top draw.  
"I didn't think he had a other side." Nagi swiped it out of his hands with his powers frowning at Schu as the cup floated over to the sink, he dumped the brown liquid into the drain.  
"What! What did you do that for?" Schuldig was bothered by something, Nagi could tell. But that did not give him any excuse to drink when he was suppose to be watching brad.  
"No Schu. You have to watch brad when I am gone. You can go for two hours without your drink can't you? I'll be home by eight and you can go out then you alcoholic." Nagi took the bottle from the pouting Schuldig's hands and placed it on top of the ceiling fan.  
"Try to get it and I'll sick Farfy on you when I get home. Be good Schu." Schuldig was mumbling as he pouted into the living room to launch himself onto the couch crushing Farfy and making the white man gag on the vomit forced out of his stomach, Nagi left the apartment feeling slightly better.

Schuldig flipped through the channels mindlessly as Farfarello sat cross legged on the ground smiling every time it came to a color channel. Schuldig was not really paying attention to the T.V. He just liked to see the quick change of emotions on the pail face, like a pattern. It made him smile to see all those emotions on the face that mostly displayed madness and the hollowness of insanity.  
Farfy Finely got sick of Schu's mindless flipping and with a great frown he protested;  
"Give me the God Damned Thing!" Farfarello grasped the Controller so fast Schuldig couldn't of reacted to it if he wanted to anyway. Schuldig shrugged and Farfarello changed the channel to the V.C.R. Scampering away to go find his favorite movie.  
The albino Man always loved watching movies and Conversing with them, whether it was because no one ever talked to the him or that he simply preferred to talk to the Screen, Schuldig didn't know or very much care.  
"Not that one again!" Farfarello walked into the room holding a video in his right hand, Schuldig had hoped for switch in the movies, He had watched this one for almost two months, over and over again.  
"Schuldig has problem with this show?" Farfy stopped and blinked at Schuldig, As if he didn't know that Schuldig had gotten sick of that movie the first two weeks it was played, he hoped it would break soon so he would never have to watch the retched thing again.  
"Ja! Can't we watch something else?" Schuldig mindlessly flicked a piece of Orange hair out of his eyes.  
Farfy smiled, a deep insane grin that spread across his shadowed face slowly. He moved over to stand behind Schuldig and moved his full lipped mouth so it was just by Schuldig's ear.   
"Can I have a knife Schuldig?" Schuldig sighed, now frustrated. He always did this! Brad hated it when Farfy got a hold of knifes when he was high. He did more damage to himself then and most likely had to go to the hospital afterwards.  
But Schuldig really did not want to watch that movie. 'controversy' He hated it when Farfy did this!  
"Fine!" Schuldig threw his pocket knife backwards at the direction of Farfy's voice.  
Farfarello caught it between his fingers and smiled at the blood running down his hand. He was captivated by it's red presence staining the fresh bandages Nagi had put on that morning. Nodding he scampered off with the tape in hand. Schuldig put a hand on his head, his headache returning.  
He recalled very faintly that Nagi was going out for something but he had failed in remember where, and why.  
while trying to erase memories of Fafry's kill Schuldig had gone to far, and made kind of a short circuit inside his brain. He should of never messed with his own mind! He was having troubles remembering things now!   
"Where was he going and what was he doing to do Again Farf?" Schuldig shouted across the room and Farfy Growled at his interruption, glaring from his dark corner.  
"Nagi when Out! Stupid Schuldig!" He said shaking his head and returning to his knifes reflective edges already smeared in blood. Schuldig's Brain hurt so much! He could feel it throbbing and was in no mood for Farfy's simplemindedness.  
"I know that! Where?" Schuldig held his head. 'maybe I should take some more pain killers' A flash of the last time he had taken painkillers banned that idea.  
"Don't be smart with me Farf, Where did Nagi go?" Farfarello Laughed and rocked back and forth,  
"Smart? Farfarello? No Schuldig is the smart one, you suppose to know what's going on not me. What's that matter? Can't concentrate Mastermind?" Schuldig's head split in a angry crack of pain, he jumped out of his chair and stormed over to Farfarello who grinned madly not even trying to escape. More like smiling as if Schuldig was coming to give him a big hug, he was 'embracing pain' as Schuldig picked up the man and shook him relentlessly by his shirt collar. Farfarellos head bashed against the walls and blood began to leek from the back of his head.  
"Where?" Schuldig's vision was blurring, SO Much PAIN! Itami! He really was not conserened with the answer any more, his brain was numbed.  
Farfy giggled to himself. A slight chuckling that over the three minutes of Schuldig's shaking and bashing his head over the wall, erupted into maniacal laughter. Loud and uncontrolled. Farfarello held onto the Germans hands white knuckled and laughed, eyes wide with a state of mind he only acquired when the anger of another person was flowing through and into him.  
Schuldig moved his hand up to grasp the mans thin, wiry neck.  
Remembering the fear he had felt when Farfy's kill had haunted him earlier yesterday. Rage mixed with fear and Hate rushed through Schuldig's throbbing mind along with Farfarellos laughter and faces of undead kin.  
Farfafello's Smile just spread more and more across his face as he gurgled and choked on his own blood. Half laughing half gasping.   
"Squeeze Harder Schuldig." Farfarello laughed a certain sparkle in his eyes as his pupils shrank and his face began to grow blue, still giggling madly.  
"I can still breath!" Wheezing out the words that were followed by an outburst of insane laughter. His body began to convulse in Schuldich's grasp. The sudden jerking motion made Schuldig snap into reality.  
The door had opened, He had heard it open. Nagi was back all ready? The German dropped the Irishman and left Farfarello to laugh and shrive up ranting to himself on the ground gasping for air, but still having enough oxygen to laugh at Schuldig.  
"Nagi won't be back... Until... Until later tonight." Farfy gathered himself still laughing madly.  
"That's not Nagi Schu." Schuldig looked to Farfy blood trickling form each corner of his mouth and down his forehead.   
"But the door, that's for you." Farfy's laughed as the door closed in the silence, Schuldig's Hair stood on end. _Some one Comes for you! _


	5. Elictrical Storm

Shards

Yohji Moved about in the shadows, his charcoal trench coat blending into the shades of night. He knew this part of the city. This is where all the cheep night clubs and Pubs were, where you could get high for less then anywhere else. The dark side of town, the spot where all the drug addicts and outcast hung out. A place where if you didn't watch your back, death was a normal part of life. Where everyone had killed someone at least once before to survive as long as they had.  
Yohji didn't feel so black here, he didn't feel like the hue of his soul was much darker then anyone else. Not so cast out. It wasn't like he was cast out of society, he was a popular guy. But he couldn't stand being around innocent people any more. They made him feel unbearably dirty. This was where he fit in the most, everyone here was like him; Faced with sorrow they cannot correct so they turn to fast temporary relieve. Whether that was a heavy drink, drugs, sex, revenge or all of the above.  
In the midst of all this, there was a docking bay for many large cargo ships. Constantly pulling in or out of sight, the huge monsters looked different when Yohji was high. Gliding along like giant snails with there luminous outer casing. Over ice, the still ice of the evening light glancing over the silent waters. Setting his intoxicated imagination on fire as he watched the glint of there steely surface play on the horizon.  
'By the moon on the water... '  
When the moon graced the place with its white presence, rising over the docks and illuminating the water to make it glimmer and sparkle. The pail light playing with shadows on moving ships, creating contrast in the darkness.  
Yohji grew fond of this place quite quickly, It was his favorite place to sit. Hearing the giant ships moan and squeak as they moved through the darkness. Smoking to relax his nerves (He liked the taste of cigarettes when he was smashed out of his mind, It was somehow enhanced) Yohji would watch the dark reminding him of his favorite saying; without light there would be no dark, and without dark there was no light. So there must be either for us to determine the contrast.  
With a temporary Sweety, a one night whore. He would take his thoughts and reorganize them into something that meant a little more then they previously did. The place he knew inside and out, abandoned warehouses made perfect cover from the rain when it was falling. It was his place. A place of peace and a certain order he could never reach unless there watching the endless ocean stretch away.  
Yohji moved out of the allies to a main road, splashing his reflection in a puddle he kept moving, kept going heedless of the flashing headlights he began to round the corner, long purposefully strides.

"Thanks Case, Have a good night." Nagi closed the door to his friends neon green car and waved the girl out of the ally with a sweet smile. It had taken awhile for Nagi to convince Case to let him off here.  
"it's not safe around there Nagi. Especial not at night" But Nagi had always had his way with Case, and he had convinced her to let him off. With a promise that he WOULD return the next day and help her with her math homework.

Yohji slammed himself into the corner he was about to turn around. Making his slim body melt into the wall's shadows so quickly he hoped he hadn't made too much racket.  
It was Schwartz's youngest member: The dark haired boy into his mid teens, cute face that would of looked somewhat like Omis. But with a bitterness for humanity. A Hostility in his Dark eyes that set his entire face on fire with a deep anger.  
Yohji had rarely seen the youngster but he could remember him heaving Omi against things with a simple wave of his slim arm.  
Sending sharp object towards the young blond, Omi had been badly hurt by the Teen many times. The telekinesis fought with deadly accuracy and fury, a cool collected rage like Yohji had never seen in a boy of his youth before.  
Dangerous.  
"The telekinesis. What is he doing in this part of town?" Yohji frowned in thought, touching his chin. The young boy was certainly not here for the same reasons Yohji had used this place for. If it was one thing he had learnt it was that the boy may very well be Schwartz's most principled member. He wouldn't be here for the drugs or Alcohol, too young.  
The Juvenile walked by Yohji without hesitating, a straight face and determined stride that suggested he was here for something. Yet the adolescent seemed anxious, pulling his blue striped jacket closer to him as he walked. His eyes searching the dark corners for a hidden foe. He wasn't used to this kind of place.  
Yohji Smirked at the boys uneasiness. He'd better follow him. Slipping out of the shadows Yohji pursued the boy coasting in and out of shadows, as silent as he could be.

Nagi looked over his shoulders. Back towards the way he had come and grinned.Yohji, the senior of the Weiss group, had followed him. Drawing Nagi to the conclusion that Yohji had been waiting for him there. Waiting for his summons to be answered.  
Yohji thought he was clever, That Nagi had fallen for the trap set by the Weiss Bastards. Yohji believed that He was smarter then Nagi. How cute. Nagi smirked to himself.  
They WERE the ones who had assaulted brad! How dare they! What do they want? Why were they so brutal this time? They were never really bad until now, just pests that popped up now and then to disprove of Schwartz's actions. There was nothing they could really do to stop Schwartz,They were helpless to even try and think of protesting.  
This had gone on long enough, Brad was deathly ill and they Knew why! Worse, they knew how to cure him!  
Nagi had to fight the urge to propel the blond man into the nearest wall with his sudden rage fit.  
Keeping his pace, making sure his coat was zipped up as he walked. Nagi didn't like this place. It made him feel dirty just standing there, like he was collecting mental grime for every second there. It disgusted him, making him want to bathe.  
Yohji slipped up and stepped in a puddle sending a small splashing noise, amplified as it echoed through the silent ally.  
Nagi had unconsciously made sure not to step in it, a natural reaction to things he had done for so long. He was trying so hard not to grin at the older mans attempt to follow him. Yohji thought he was so good? Thought that he was more intelligent, wiser because of Nagis youth? he was in for a surprise from the dark haired youth from Schwartz, the youngest one. Helpless maybe? Nagi didn't really know what Yohji was thinking, after all he was not Schuldig.   
It irritated Nagi slightly that Yohji had underestimated him so much. A slight aggravation that would soon be soothed. As soon as Nagi had that man pinned to the wall with no escape and pain hammering through his facial expressions.That though made him want to laugh more then anything. Nagi remained placid as the laughter boiled up inside him at the blond man,  
"I can see you." He whispered to himself rounding the corner With a fast pace. His strides lengthy.  
"I will catch you in your own trap Kudo! You set it I will harvest it's contents" Nagi laughed inwardly. Making for the only barge on the water, the only one that would sit there all night. It's big shadows made for excellent cover. A perfect place for him to disappear into.  
Nagi had made sure the ship would sit there for an entire night. Hacking into the cities control with ease, it was almost pathetic how easy it was to get the information he wanted.  
'Yohji Kudo, prepare to die! I will get you for what you did to Schwartz!'

Schuldig reached for his iner pocket, pulling from the inside of his white his suit with shaky grip, a handgun.  
"Come out come out my pretties, I just want to play with you." He wouldn't let his voice be shaky! He would not give anyone the satisfaction of that!  
With complete control of his emotions Schuldig reached with his mind. Out to find the others within the house. Stretching with unseen fingertips, heat seeking strains of thought that could, and would, fined any mind he wanted. Giving him the opportunity to steel away everything from there dearest and deepest secretes to what they were planning to do on Saturday with there buddies. He could tell anything. He was unconquerable, Invincible and he was... Thrown back.  
Schuldig blinked as his thoughts came back to him in a tangled mess of incoherent psychic strains. He frowned. Strange, that has never happened to him before. Shrugging Schuldig forgot about the angst he had felt moment ago. Letting out his breath and shaking his head. long Orange hair flying over emrald eyes.  
Trying again, reaching out into the darkness out to the others inside his home, out to... Extending... Touching... Thrown back.  
Schuldig clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Anger and frustration taking over his moody mind.   
Just who were these people! He had NEVER been thrown back into himself! EVER! Sure there are a few; Like Brad, Nagi and Farfy with some mental powers that were able to HIDE things from him, but never keep him from entering!  
Once more, he would try once more. He could crack this!  
Speeding out through the house. Going... approach... closing in on... touching, Barrier. Thrown back.  
"Urg!" Again!  
Rocketing at high velocity. He would break the barrier! Out through... speeding around and into... Tink.  
The sound of his thoughts touching, he didn't even feel the full forced impact of his thoughts crashing into the barrier. Thrown back.  
Dazed Schuldig braced himself on the doorway, leaning back and recollecting his shattered thoughts.  
Farfarello laughed maniacally rolling around on the floor. Spitting out crimson on the carpet. Smudging it on the walls with his bloodied hands.   
"Shut up!" Schuldig kicked the white man, frowning deeply because it only amplified the laughter.  
"Can you not reach them Schuldig? Can you not hear there thoughts? Are they sweet as honey Schu-Schu?" Schuldig kicked him once more and Farfarello beamed up at the German, blood trickling form each corner of his mouth.  
"No?" Farfarello got up wavering on his feet but still smirking. Seemingly unaware of the wounds to his face and back of his head, he wiped his mouth of the blood with his sleeve, smudging red across his pail face.  
"I can, Hear them." Whispering Farfarello went into another fit of uncontrollable laughter, Schuldig ignored him, turning away from the maniacally giggling Irish man. 'What a mad man.'  
'Behind you' Farfarellos thoughts reached Schuldig in the deepest part of his mind echoing in the space left open as he recollected himself. Schuldig whirled around just to catch a glimpse of black coat as the intruder dashed into the kitchen. Farfarello had disappeared, his laughter still echoing in Schuldig's mind.  
Echoing? Was it that ewmpty?  
Where was everything else?  
Why could he not hear anything?  
Where were his precious voices?  
Why was it so QUIET!

Omi stood at Ayas bedside. Tears and mud cleaned off of him he knelt in silence a look of hard agony and remorse painted his pretty face. Lips moving quickly as he prayed for the first time. For Aya. Omi was not religious, neither was Aya. But it conforted Omi to do so.  
Aya had been taken to the same hospital as his sister. For his comfort beside his sister he lay. Aya's crimson eyes were for the first time welled with tears for his sister. He would never get to see her open her eyes again. Never get to see that beautiful blue sparkle with joy.  
Omi sat down beside Aya and took his left hand cold as death it was, an Icy realization. Omi held that clasp in spite of the coldness, smiling at his older leader.  
"Aya?" Aya blinked at him. Studing Omi with a wise gaze, as if it was the first time Aya had seen the boy and Wanted to remember him. Omi feebly tried to put a smile on, hands shaking.  
"I'm glad I got to talk to you Aya, I think Ken and Yohji are coming too." Omi looked deeply into those deathly eyes. It was hard to keep it all contained when he was staring at you in such a way. The way he always looked at mortality, with no regrets.  
,his face a mask of dignity. Tears welled in Omis eyes once again, without saying a word Aya took his other Pail hand and placed it over Omis. Which were now gripping the other mans with a strength Omi could only find deep within himself. Clinging like he could keep Aya here by physical force. The red-head brushed the blond boys face, curling his hair out of his face and behind his ears.  
"Don't cry," Omi looked up at Aya and tried to stop but found it only welled more tears in his bright eyes.  
"Please. Not for me, I do not deserve your tears. Cry for all the ones who depart every day who are innocent. Omi, Don't cry. Keep your sadness. Well it up inside for use another day. I don't need it anymore, Use it. Motivate yourself, if there is anything I want. It would be for you to use this as a lesson." Glass tears spilt on Ayas hands and leaked into the bed sheets. Omi began to sob once again. With an angry frown Aya struck Omi across the shoulder, missing his head because he was so weak he couldn't reach. Omi pulled back But Aya kept a grip on his forearm, twisting it so Omi would come closer.  
"Don't you dare cry!" Ayas voice, could as ice, hissed and split from strain. Aya fell back into the pillow for a second. Omi could see waves of pain convulsing the man, his face a grim mask of pain and suffering. Pail hands gripped Omis arm with a power that left marks in the boys flesh. The blond boy sat in silence, captivated by Ayas strength. By the time Aya Opened his crimson eyes again Omi had stopped crying and was now staring at Aya, he marveled at the red-haired man. Aya gestured for Omi to come closer after failing to sit up again.  
"Don't you dare cry," Voice and breathing weak Ayas grip trembled,  
"You must listen to me. For once you must listen Damn it!" Omi nodded a wave of relief and shock just dispersing from his mind. He had thought Aya would leave him right there, right then as he gripped his hands. Cold tears still streaming down his cheeks but no more welled in his eyes.  
"Although they may be your kin. They are monsters that kill and consume each other, and in order to not become one of them. You must fight them! If anything! let my death keep you moving toward that goal." The words stung Omi and made him want to hit Aya. How dare he! Omi was very ashamed of being a Takatori and wanted more then anything to better his family name by righting what was done wrong. But Aya was always the one to taunt him about it. It seemed Aya was the only one that couldn't believe that Omi was any better then the rest of the Takatoris.  
'Nothing but a murderer trying to hide behind innocents.'  
Omi could not bring himself to be angry at his friend. It was the most the Red-head had ever said to him. The most he had ever spoken to the youngster. Omi reached down and embraced the older man gently, careful not to hurt Aya. Aya seemed puzzled by his reaction.  
"You, Aya, are more family then they will ever be." Omi nodded and Aya let him go, dropping back into his pillow.  
Omi smiled as he hesitantly left the room not wanting to leave Aya.  
That was the closest he had ever felt to the man. Most likely the closest he WOULD ever be. Closing the door quietly on Ayas approving nod to him as he left. The hollow stare he always had seemed partially painted with the slightest shadow of sorrow, the slightest shade of regret just touching his eyes. Was that regret for Omi? Did he regret how he had rejected the younger member? Was he only now realizing Omi was never like the Takatoris?   
"And I will get them for taking away my kin." Omis words were not meant for ayas ears.   
Omi felt strangely relieved, it was a almost good feeling. Aya... It no longer brought tears to his eyes. He was strangely Satisfied with what Aya had said to him, a sense of peace between them that Omi had never experienced an unspoken treaty of forgiveness.  
Aya had scared the Crap out of him! But Aya always got what he wanted. Omi sighed and began to move out of the hospital.  
Rounding the corner staring at the ground moving beneath his feet. Omi collided unexpectantly into one of the nurses, there was stuff flying everywhere, Papers mostly.  
"I'm so sorry miss." Omi said beginning to pick up some of the papers and handing it to the pretty little blond nurse. The nurse smiled at him curling her curls behind her ears and shook her head, Tight blond curls bouncing as she did.  
"No no, I'm sorry, I've been so dazed today. Are you coming to visit Ran?" Omi blinked and she smiled sweetly.  
"I know because you were crying, He said that you would be Coming. Don't worry he still has a few days. Take you time to say good bye, I'm so sorry there's nothing we can do. I hope they find a cure." The blond girl moved away waving, her tight smile seemed to melt it's way into Omis mind.  
"A cure." Omi whispered the words over to himself. Thinking.  
"A cure." He had not been able to think straight since yesterday morning when making breakfast.  
"Schwartz." Omi bit his lip. Visions of Oka, Schuldig and blood flashing through his memory.  
"They most likely have a cure for this! That is if they are the ones who did this to Aya-kun." Omi thought as his pace Quickened with his hearts beating. Until he was flying down the halls, 'They will not take another of my loved ones!' talking to himself. A determination taking him over, distracting him from the pain he felt. Or was it fueled by his sorrow? It didn't matter, Faster!  
"Omi! Omi," Ken ran straight past Omi slightly brushing the blond boys left side his running shoes squeaking on the clean floors. They were both moving at such fast speeds it whirled the blond boy almost off of his feet. Making him extremely dizzy.   
"Omi!" Ken slammed into him Full force this time. Omi almost fell straight off of his feet. But Ken steadied him, grabbing the boy by his shoulders. Omi almost felt relive of the dizziness, until ken started shaking him violently. Omi felt sick, a sudden wave of nausea as ken came near him. He tried to push ken away.   
"What do you think you're doing! Running off like that! You could of at least waited for me! I got pulled over! Twice! trying to chase you down! How did you learn how to drive like that?" Ken was panting, his eyes a mix of worry and misunderstanding, He wanted to understand Omi, he was trying desperately to. But Omi was just too Damned Confusing! His mood swings were Frustrating as Hell! leaning against the wall to catch his breath ken recovered and tried again;  
"How's Aya?" He Managed with a gulp of air. Omi looked up at ken and pushed him away again. Dazed his vision blurred.  
"Fine,I suppose." He managed as Ken stood up straight and sighed, moving towards Aya-chan's room. trying to smile. Omi was getting sick of fake smiles.  
"Shall we go see him then?" ken still held the fake smile. Omi shook his head it was all he could do from vomiting.   
"No." He moaned. Ken stared at him, stopping in mid stride, tilting his head slightly. Expecting Omi to correct himself. When Omi didn't catch his mistake, But instead went to leave the other way. Ken, snorting caught the boy by his shoulders, Pushing him into the wall. Omis head felt about to explode his vision spun with kens sudden action.  
"What?" Ken's Teeth clenched as he spat out the Question. Omi shook his head, tying disparately to gather himself, stunned after ken had accidentally bashed the back of his head against the wall by his temper.  
"I'm sorry Ken let me Exp..." Omi was too slow.  
"I just raced hear after you just had your little hiss fit! paid a five hundred yen fine for speeding! Running all the way up the stairs, nearly killing myself on those stairs mind you! And When I finally..." Omi looked into Ken's Deep brown eyes and nodded at his words. Going through his head, in one ear and out the other. The nodding made him want to sleep.  
"Where's Yohji?" Omi regretted asking that before it was fully out of his mouth. Ken threw his Arms up in a jester that said he had given up for now. Had Enough with Omis strange behavior  
"Yohji." He mumbled to himself putting his hand to his forehead dragging through his shaggy Brown Hair, shaking it over his hazel eyes. Oblivious to Omis sickness.  
Omi shook his head once again, trying without success to slow his racing thoughts, they were everywhere going round in circles and didn't want to come together.  
"He is coming Right?" Omi spoke softly, slowly eyes glazed over.  
That young woman. Had he seen her somewhere before? Her face seemed so familiar. Ken shook his head, frustrated at Omis varied Reactions.  
"I don't know. I didn't exactly wait for him to follow. He didn't seem too stressed that You had left! Omi! What's wrong with you! Are you ok?" Omi nodded, not hearing a word of what ken had to say, he was only yelling at him anyway.  
"Omi? Are you ok?" Ken had finely stopped yelling for a few seconds. Enough to realize that Omis was drained of all color.  
"Omi?" Omi slumped over and leaned on Ken, Ken caught him and held the boy. Not sure what to do.  
Omis head whirled around, he felt his legs give out. Supported by Kens strong arms.  
"Omi! Stop this! Damn it! Some one help me!"


	6. Encounter

For all those reading before, sorry for the 'block' writing. Just figured out this thing and I think I have it all worked out. sighs only took me a week. It gets kinda weird from here on in, continue, if you dare. Evil

Encounter

"Ken." Was all he could whisper, voice swept out of his lungs and into nothingness. A void in to which he felt the rest of him being removed from his physical form. A loud sucking nose making him want to cover his ears. His head span, vision blinked out.

There in Ayas room, How He had got there he didn't know. All was as it should have been. Peacefully quiet. Ayas window was open slightly letting the sound of birds singing into the dimly lit room. Shades of pink varying from pastel to Dark fuchai contrasting together. Playing with the suns rays dancing on Ayas curtains, moving in the slight breeze.  
"Aya!" Omi Tried to move but it was like trying to move within Jello. like a think layer of gelatin was surrounding his entire body, pressing in heavily on him when he moved. To the point of crushing his bones. Aya lay just from his reach and no matter how loud he screamed, would not wake. He was enchanted, Captivated in a silent slumber that should of went on forever. His face looked so placid within his sleep. A mask void of Emotions that was somewhat happy looking in comparison to his constant brooding frown.  
"Aya-kun." Omi whispered to Aya as he dozed in a dream that was eternal. Omi was reaching out, reaching for Aya. Trying desperately to grasp his older teammate and hold onto him, hold him back from the fate he was about to suffer. But he could do nothing but watch. watch in a sorrowful regret as a shadow departed from the left coroner of the wall. He was terrified and yet, unbelievably calm.  
A deep red shadow that moved slowly out of the wall, becoming Three Dee and with such. As if on ice, gliding. The shadow took a form.  
At first Omi could only tell it was human. Face hidden beneath a dark hood. That, after departing from the shadow had become a darker blue, almost black. And contrasted greatly with the room of soft pastels.  
The figure glided over to the window sill and looked out of the window, smiling to it's self. It placed a single gloved finger to it's full lips and let out a soft hiss of displeasure into the wind. The birds stopped singing, A deadly silence followed. And as if that was a cue. All the glee was sucked out of the picture Omi was standing in, Ayas face returned to his normal brooding frown and the light evaporated. Leaving the softer shadows to grow into darker red and burgundy shades that loomed over Aya in an almost threatening way. The small trickle of delightful spring breeze stopped flowing into the room. The air was suddenly thick, damp and soggy to breath, leaving a layer of slimy stickiness as it snaked down Omis throat. Making him want to choke it all back up. The darker room made for not such a sharp contrast against the Hooded figure, but it still stood out.  
Seemingly pleased the figures lips parted in a small deadly smile as it began moving towards Aya.  
Omi could not see the eyes of the beast, but he could feel there wait on Aya, Crushing him into the soft pillows of his bed. Omi felt the Eyes like that of a cat that has the mouse cornered but takes the time to admire the moment before the mouse realizes it. The time span ahead of The mouse's realization. It is caught in a dead end with no escape, that feeling that Omi felt, and that thing, a fear so deep in the Eyes of his targets every time he ended a life. He saw it every time, and it sickened him. A sickness that traveled through his mind and soul, a stain each time was added to the once white clothe, a blood stain Haunting his dreams. How could someone Enjoy that? Why would someone want to make that moment last longer then it should and deepen the stain on there soul? Omi felt a strong destain towards that person develop under his crawling skin.  
"Hate, Must I still feel what I cause?" The words came from the inhumanly lips, dark blue lips that cracked a grin deep into it's face. With in one moment Omi saw a flash of light as the picture around him flickered between the peaceful scene he would like to see before him. and the nightmare of the aftermath. The horrors he had seen yesterday.  
The humanoid Brushed Ayas soft cheeks with a gloved hand and let out it's breath. In doing so the entire world around shivered and moaned with it's master. Winking in and out of reality.

Omi saw kens worried face. Deep brown eyes filled with anguish and dread.  
'Could Omi leave him too?' Holding the small boy in his arms ken pleaded with the fates in a desperate attempt to wake the teen.   
"Omi! Pleas wake. Open your eyes! Tell me you can hear me Omi!" Omi wanted to call out. To take Kens face and banish any sign of worry. To make Ken feel that it was all right, but like before he was unable to shout or move. Unable to tell ken everything was fine, not to worry. Incapable to help cure the anxiety painting kens face. But before Omi could fully comprehended the things that were going on around him. He was whisked away again. Caught up in some strange whirlwind tide that seemed to not want to let him stay in one place.

Aya-chans room. It was like it always had been, lit dimly by a few soft glowing lamps, Aya had said Aya-chan could never really sleep in bright areas, it gave her a head ache when the lights were to bright. Omi sighed. There was the girl. Omi had never really seen her that much, once or twice and very briefly. But her face was not one to forget. She had a ageless sweet innocence he could fined only in her face, like nothing he had ever seen before. She was completely white and pure. Never could he forget Aya-chan.  
Aya was next to his sister, his eyes fixed straight ahead, staring blankly at the white room. As unreadable as a brick wall. Omi didn't even try to move, he just watched as The door opened behind him and light poured into the room, a white light that made all the yellow dimness quiet of the room go away. Omi looked back. It was the nurse. The one he had bumped into in the hallways. her tight blond curls and fake Barbie smile ready for Aya. She walked in all in white and her little white wedge upon her head.  
"Good day Mr.Fujimiya" Omi swallowed as she moved her shining tray over to Aya. Aya nodded at her,  
"How are you feeling?" Aya looked at the food placed at his disposal and shook his head.  
"Well enough." Aya pushed the food away, He wasn't hungry. The woman smiled her tight smile and took the tray away.   
"Ok, I understand. You don't have to eat, here..." The blond nurse checked Ayas medical equipment as Ayas watched her with dull interest. The nurse smiled as she pulled up a silver case from beneath the bed and took out a syringe. Aya watched her fill the needle half full of a clear liquid.  
"Can I ask you something?" The nurse seemed to smile every time Aya spoke,  
"Go ahead." She said and Aya looked down into the sheets, thinking before he said anything. A deep concentration Omi thought should of had the man shaking.  
"What's more important, Protecting who you love or doing what's right?" It was a strange question from Aya, Omi couldn't quite comprehend what He meant by it. But Aya had never doubted himself before and had never asked anyone any questions like that. Then again the man was near death, that could change any ones view of the world and what's right and wrong. Omi felt a tinge of sorrow as Aya looked up to the woman. The blond nurse gave a warm smile and moved to inject Aya. Taking his hand in a warm grip.  
"I think protecting the ones who you love, Is what's right." Ayas eyes smiled up at the woman as he melted back down into the pillow laying his head back as the drug took affect. A slightly more peacefully sleep, Omi could sense it. See that something had gone away from his face. A dark shadow of doubt Omi had never seen, Aya had hidden it so well, was suddenly lifted.  
The Blond kissed her middle and index finger and placed them on Ayas forehead.  
"Sweet dreams." Then with a step backwards she began to shut off all of Ayas life support equipment. Omi gasped and tried once again to move. Suspended by a mold he wished would break.  
"What are you doing? Stop! You'll kill him! Aya! Aya wake up! Stop! Please someone help us!" Omi shrieked at the top of his lungs but the blond could not hear him, or was ignoring him. Omi continued to scream as she calmly flicked off each and every switch with her crimson nails, a smirk Spread across the beautiful face that made her eyes of blue melt away into a maddened grin, almost baring her teeth. Omi would recognize that grin anywhere. He had seen it moments before, the blue lipped grin of the cat.   
"No! No! Please! What do you want from him? Leave Aya! Please." But no matter how much Omi begged she continued switching switches until there was nothing left to turn off. She then turned her attention to the still breathing Aya. She placed a finger to her lips in thought almost as if to pout. Then, as if deciding what to do she stepped forward, stripping her white jacket and skirt to revile black skin tight sweater and even tighter Very short shorts. She smiled, not tight any more, a sweet smile creasing her entire face with her cute dimples.  
"Now now Aya-Chan, do not look so ill. Your brother will be back, it's all for the good you'll see." Moving towards the girl she trailed her finger down Aya-Chans pail face. Omi wanted to fall on his knees, tears falling.  
"No, not Aya-chan. Leave her alone. Please." And then as if hearing his whispered pleads. She looked away from Aya-chan and dug under the girls mattress. After a few moment of searching The blond produced a silver brief case and opened it, slipping on a long dark jacket with a hood. The cloak Omi had seen moments before, the same coat he had seen in Aya-kuns room. With ease that boasted more strength then physically suggested. She pulled Aya from his place in the bed. Smiling gently at Aya-chan her eyes moved over the girls body and towards me. Her gaze set straight at me, green eyes like a snake about to strike, venomous as she stepped backwards to the open window. How did the window get open? She stepped up and backwards onto the open ledge.  
"Come come Omi-kun. Aya needs your help. Yohji has lied to you and Ken is still worried about your fate. But be Quickly on your feet young one, I wait for no one. Go, pursue me!" And she jumped down, a flash of her dark cloak on dark sky and she was gone.

"Aya!" Omi jerked awake and hit Ken in the face with a hard Whack! Ken flew slightly backwards and felt warm blood drip down from his nose, he cursed as he felt it gingerly.   
"Omi! God damn it, your sick too. I'm gonna take you in for a check up. Crazy! Too much stress." Ken was about to open his mouth to say something more. But Omi was no longer on the floor next to him, in fact he was half way down the hall towards The Ayas room. Running as fast as his legs could carry him.  
"Jesus Fucking Christ kid!" Ken got up and chased after his little blond buddy.

Omi threw open the door to the room and gasped at the seine he knew would be before him. The window was open letting a could breeze in and moving Aya-chans hair over her face. And empty bed beside her, Aya was gone. The room had the same enchanted feeling an ire out of placement. It seemed removed from reality. Omi swallowed and strode to the window sill to look over into the pitch-black.  
"Now what Aya-kun?" He Whispered to the darkness below.

Schuldig moved about in the houses shadows. He had searched the entire down stairs. Finding hide nor hair of the intruders he new were there. Nothing, not even Farfy had Appeared out of nowhere to scare the shit out of him. Schuldigs nerves were so on end he could of. It was disturbingly silent in the darkness. A whispering silence that was as heavy water on his ear drums, pounding on his ears and skull. Silence, nothing but himself. Schuldig had never ever ever had just himself to think about. There was always others inside his head and out that he could hear. Now only his thoughts could he hear. It made the hair on the back of his neck prickle.  
Nothing downstairs, But Brad was up stairs. Schuldig remembered Nagi had moved the man afterwards because Farfarello had been bothering Brad with knives. Farfarello wanted so badly to see Brads blood. He got to see it so rarely it made him yearn for it, his blood got boring after awhile.  
Schuldig could normally hear any one thought he wanted to pick out of the many that would scream inside his head. Unless they were silenced to whispers within his mind, witch meant they had to be at peace mental. This normally happened when people were high, in a deep chemical sleep or when they had much practice at it. Monks when in meditation and others who could quiet there minds. But as of now he could hear nothing, he had lowered all his barriers. He should be able to here EVERYTHING! From the complaining and fighting couple next door to the concert on the other side of Tokyo. But it was silent, more silent then Schuldigs mind had ever heard before. He could here himself think. He could not here anything but that, it wasn't ire hearing his own thoughts without anyone else to complicate things. There was something desperately wrong and irritating about these people that kept coming into his life. He had already decided it was Not Weiss. Weiss could of never done this to him. Silenced the voices and at the same time creep around HIS home without making a mental sound, it was impossible for them. They Had to be thinking, whether it was about what there next mission was or what forty six times two was. They were always thinking. Clever little brains, Especial the little blond one, Omi was it? Almost as smart as our Nagi. But you have to Give Nagi credit, he's only fifteen Omi is seventeen, and Nagi is still smarter. Schuldig snickered at his thoughts. He was thinking about how smarter Schwartz was, how silly of him. He was supposed to be watching Brad!  
He could hear Nagis words already as he paced up the stairs with his hand gun mumbling to himself.  
Why did people always come when he was half drunk? Why not when he's smashed and can't react to them? Or when he's sober and can get read of them? Always when he's just drunk enough to try both and nether of them work. He hiccuped and kept moving up the stairs slowly.  
"If Farfy pops up suddenly from no where. It won't be my fault for shooting him." Schuldig watched his hands shake no matter how much he willed them to stay still. He moved to Brads door and placed his ear to the closed door. Listening with his ears was harder then with your mind. Damn them for silencing the voices! The quiet would eventually drive him insane if he could not get his voices back to put him to sleep. Schuldig loved listening to others thoughts at night, a quiet buzz in his brain that soothed him like crickets chirping. He shrugged after a moment of listening. Gripping the door handle he slowly turned it.  
"Ok Schuldig, Count to three, One, Two, ..." Schuldig burst through the door with his hand gun shouting out German commands. He whirled around in the room checking all the corners sending out thought strains into the darkness. Nothing.  
"Three." He sighed and put his gun down.  
"Brad?" Of course Brad was gone, the window was open and the dresser toppled over, certain items arranged neatly on the floor the same way they had been last time. Schuldig cursed. A long string of them in three tongues as he stormed around the room.  
"Brad! You bastard!" There was a tap on his shoulder and Schuldig whirled around to find Farfy had snuck up on him and was now holding something out for him to see. A glass tube, clear glass with some sort of old paper inside it. Schuldig snatched it away from the pail man.  
"Where did you get this?" Farfarello pointed to the window sill and Schuldig searched for an opening on the tube with his fingertips, fumbling with it's edges to find a clasp or something. But it was flawless.  
Frustrated Schuldig smashed it into the ground. Glass shattering everywhere catching the streetlight pouring in from the window and sparkling. Farfarello clapped and jumped up and down happily.  
"Look at all the pretty glass! How it glimmers." Farfarello Picked up a rather large shard of glass. Cutting his palm to watch the blood. He smiled to himself and punctured it farther into his flesh. Schuldig grabbed his pail hand and plucked it out, flinging the shards away with a slight snort.  
"Don't do that!" Schuldig was in no mood for the mans insane antics, he had had enough of them for three weeks to come. Farfarello pulled his hand away after threatening to bite Schuldig.  
"Why should you care German? I can hurt myself if I want to!" Schuldig Laughed.  
"That's impossible, you can't hurt yourself. No one can hurt you Farf." Farfarello smiled deeply and took up another shard, puncturing it into his other palm a defiant grin on his insane pail face.  
"So? dose the blood bother you Schu-Schu?" Farfarello stuck his bleeding palm into Schuldigs face and Schuldig kept his grimace from appearing in his expression.  
"I dream of blood Farf." He said idly and picked up the piece of beige paper. Unrolling it and reading his eyes went wide.  
"Do you dream of Brads blood Schuldig?"

Ken was flustered Omi was too but not in an angry way, as ken was. His face a mask of grim determination, Omi could almost tell what was going through Kens head. Ken had always been there to protect Omi. To help him and make sure he was always Ok when he was scared. And it terrified him that he could not help Omi that one time. Both of them were aggravated more because they were left helpless. The fact that Omi had seen it coming and couldn't stop it. The fact that ken had seen Omi suffer and couldn't stop it.  
The wind rushed through Omis hair as he clung to ken. Ken was a scary driver when he was mad. Taking sharp corners and cutting in front of big trucks. Omi guessed that it was Ken's way at getting back at the world. Being bitchie was his favorite thing to do when he was mad. Ken took a sharp turn and stopped almost immediately, skidding three feet and Sending Omi into kens back so hard he could of broke his nose on Kens shoulder blade.  
"What was that?" Omi protested as Ken turned around in a huge burst of speed. Spinning the back tier to face the other direction.  
There not two feet from them was the Schwartz sleek black car. Containing the pail Bezerker and the orange haired mastermind.  
They seemed in a hurry to get somewhere. They didn't even see The two Weiss assassins.  
Ken looked at Omi waiting to be approved. It wasn't Schwartz that had kidnapped Aya. But they could of had something to do with it. Omi nodded and Tightened his grip on Ken's waits. Ken revved up his engine and there was a Squeal as the back tier skidded. They rode off towards Schwartzs Black car spitting gravel.

"Damn it! Why can't they give it a rest!" Schuldig swerved the car into a right corner.  
"Farfy will take care of them Schu-Schu, Let me out. Please." Schuldig had fought with Farfarello to get him into the straight jacket, there was no way he would take it off.  
"Nice try Farf." Schuldig took another right turn and looked in the back mirror.  
"Damn them to burn in the white flames of hell!" The blond boy and his lover were still coming at them. The dark haired athlete was quite good at driving that pathetic excuse for a sports bike.  
"Please." Farfy whined at Schuldig and fiddled with the jacket.  
"No! Not until I make this turn." Schuldig took a left and heard the sound of glass shattering with a small explosion.  
"What the Fuck!" The Telepath looked back to see that the back window was now gone. Shattered tiny shards. The blond boy was throwing darts again! And by the looks of it they were exploding tips too. Schuldig cursed and sped up. There was another explosion in the right of the car door. The drivers side window shattered leaving a few scrapes on Shulditches left cheek and a shard of glass embedded into his left shoulder.  
"Schu." Farfy whined even more persistent. Schuldig sighed and with a quick movement of his arm, Cut the arms of the jacket open with his trusty German pocket knife.  
"Keep the darts off of the car long enough for me to get to the docks!" Farfarello nodded and with his knives out of the glove box and in between his teeth he jumped out the shattered back window.

"Come my kittens, Let me have a taste of your blood." Farfarello caught one of Omis darts and sent it back at them hitting kens cheek.  
"Ah! that stings." Omi pulled the dart out of the bikes side and let it drop as it exploded.  
"It's the Bezerker!"  
"Were they keeping him in a straight jacket?" Ken mused over that smiling to himself. Another dart hit the side of his bike and Exploded. Ken cursed.  
"Omi, Hit the tiers. Take 'em DOWN!" Omi nodded and standing on the seat threw a dart. Farfarello Caught it viper quick. It seemed this man was half snake the way he could strike so fast. Bending like his bones were rubber. Farfarello smiled a light grin touching his face as the dart exploded in his tightly clenched fist. Omi was disgusted to see when the smoke cleared the mans blood had spurted over his jacket. He wanted to take it off and rub the dark liquid off of his face.

Farfarello laughed maniacally as the tingly feeling of his blood flowing through his left hand filled his mind. Schuldig threw a pop bottle at him and it hit his head. Catching his attention  
"Quit fooling around!" He screeched out of the ally and into a busy street. Farfarello clung to the roof of the car and Omi crouched as ken squealed around the coroner following as a semi nearly squashed them into the ground. Bumping into the side of the huge thing, horn blaring.  
"Damn!" Ken sped up and around the semi to come right on the left side of The black car. The German looked over his shoulder and grinned wildly.  
"Ken! On the roof!" Too late the Irishman jumped from the roof and jabbed his knives into Ken's helmet. Ken was for once thankful of his thick helmet, he could feel the end of the knife tickled the top of his head. He looked up and took hold of the man with one arm trying disparately to pull him off of his shoulders. Omi took a dart out and jabbed it into the mans spine right below his shoulder bones. The man when stiff and with a slight croaking noise from deep within his throat. A letting out of breath, He went limp limp. He fainted. Ken looked up just in time to see that the red S.U.V. coming at them, he swerved over and Omi almost lost his grip as they pulled in behind the black car. The German sped up and turned another sharp corner to the left. Ken followed with ease and they raced down the narrow alleyway. Flashing light from the crossways that were ignored by the car and bike. Omi felt the Irishman twitch as he lay on the seat between Ken and him. The site of his blood leaking onto Omi's shorts disturbed him and he went to move The pail man off of the bike.  
"No! Don't he might come in useful." Omi left the limp mans hand and let it drop. Yup he would most likely be paralyzed until he could find a damned good doctor anyway. Omi clutched on to Kens torso as the rushed past following the Germans every move. The path was too narrow to pass and Omi had ran out of darts. After what seemed like an eternity of the same alleyways. Omi was beginning to wonder if the orange haired freak was sent to distract them and was now leading them in an endless circle. But then they broke out into a dark street that seemed to be deserted. Schuldig sped up and Ken did his best to try and keep up. Omi shoved his face into Ken's back trying to take the stinging could away from his frozen face.

"Yohji Kudo!" Nagi turned around and sent the man flying off the barge on which he had led Yohji onto. Wrapping his invisible fingers around Yohjis throat he hung the blond above the water starring down Yohjis surprised reaction with a grim smile of utter pleasure. Yohji tugged at his own throat and kicked the air struggling for oxygen that was cut off by Nagi. Nagi smiled,   
"Who's smarter now Yohji? Who's wiser now? Where are your little friends?" Nagi spit on the ground showing his disgust.   
"Your a fool for thinking you could trick Schwartz! You will pay for what you have done!" Nagi hurtled the blond against the wall. Let him slide down the tin surface scraping his face slowly over the rough surface. Yohji hit the ground with a slow thud gasping for air. Nagi walked past him with utter calmness, dark glint back to his Deep blue eyes.  
Yohji choked. A coughing fit that slowly but surely turned into laughter. Nagi's head spun around to glare at the man as Yohji spoke;  
"What do you mean? What I've done! Your the ones who took Aya! Your the ones who left this!" Yohji Flung the broken glass tube at Nagi and hit the boy on the left cheek. Nagi cursed and touched his bleeding cheek. Yohji caught Nagi off guard and whipped a wire out and around the boys right wrist. Catching the wire with his left hand before it cut the veins on his wrist Nagi constructed himself upwards.  
He would not be outsmarted by this man! Not by Kudo! Nagi sent Yohji flying against the bouts ledge but Yohji caught the lip of the railing and flipped out of the boat. Nagi cursed his own stupidity, his writs was attached to Kudo! Nagi felt the wire tighten as Yohjis weight jerked him off of the big boat and into the water. A could clash to his warm skin. Dark ripples of a splashed moon reflection as he resurfaced to gasp for air. Almost immediately he was tugged at. Wire digging deeply into his wrist and cutting precious veins. He was being tugged to the shore by his now bleeding wrist. Nagi cursed as he saw Yohji swimming towards shore holding onto the wire. Nagi desperately tried to keep up with the blond so his wrist would not become more damaged but blood loss was coming, clouding his already fuzzy head. The more he struggled the more the wire tightened. Sharp singing of metal edge cutting deeper and deeper into his flesh coloring the dark water with red. Nagi finally reached shore and pulled himself up halfway onto shore letting his legs dangle in the water. He tried to pull himself up feather and collapsing. Breathing hard dizziness came over him and he couldn't concentrate on anything. He felt himself trying to reach out and grab anything for a faint grip on reality. lifting his head all Nagi could remember was Yohjis face peering down on him.

"Get your own Bitch Kudo!" Schuldig shot at the blond figure standing over his Nagi. sending Kudo flying backwards to avoid getting hit by the rain of bullets. Yohji cursed. Schuldig heard a mind approaching, thoughts of hate and determination. Turning to see...

Ken tackled Schuldig and flung the gun out of his hands. Wishing disparately that he had his Bugknuts.  
"Fuck you!" Schuldig hissed while recollecting himself on the ground. Ken, ignoring his comment, hit Schuldig in the face as he sat upon the German. Repeatedly slugging the man with both fists clenched tightly.  
Schuldig caught kens fist on the fourth blow. Twisting to hear the satisfying crunching and cracking of Kens wrist. Ken yelped out in pain. Schuldig couldn't help but play with the athlete getting up slowly with Ken held helplessly with back towards Schu.  
Schuldig put his chin on Kens shoulder and kissed his neck softly.  
"You smell like cologne Kenith." Schuldig pressed his fingers on Kens shaking shoulders and began to move down his body. The heat of anthers thought reached him.  
Schuldig sighed deeply depressed to have his fun Interrupted. With a sad sigh he swiftly twisted and brought Ken to stand in his place with incredible speed. Kens eyes widened as he was struck with four darts in the chest. Schuldig let ken fall to his knees with a sorrowful look to his pretty face.  
"Too bad, we were having such fun. Omi why would you strike your lover so?"  
Ken starred wide eyed with pain at Omi as he fell the rest of the way with a graon as the darts pushed deeper into his chest.  
Placing a finger to his chin, Schuldig mused at the blonds expressions. Trying to pick out what his mind was saying, but it was all a jumble of hateful remarks.  
"All's fair in love and war, I guess. But I don't think I would ever want to be your lover. Just look at Oka, And now Kenith?" Schuldig waved his finger at Omi.  
"My my Omi, you are violent." Schuldig circled the short blond with his calm grin, emerald eyes sparkling in the dark.  
Omi disparately threw two darts, streaks of metallic glimmer cutting through the shadows. The German danced lightly out of there way and smiled as his fist collided with the blonds face. A cracking of cartilage as Omi was sent backwards. Schuldig walked calmly up to the recovering boy and placed a boot on his back crushing the youth into the dirt. He planted his fist firmly into Omis blond hair and yanked upwards.  
"Where is Brad!" He hissed voice filled with a venomous tone whispering into Omis ear with promise of unpleasantness. Omi whimpered and shook his head.  
"I don't know!" His whispers trembed with anger. A white hot flame radiating from his mind that could of burned Schuldig if he was no careful enough to up his defenses. The German placed his other boot on Omis rising hand, filled with darts, and crushed it. Making the blond let go of them. Picking one up he placed it to Omis cheek just below those big beautiful blue eyes and smirked smugly.  
"Don't play with me," Omi struggled in a fleet of panic as Schuldig pinned him down. Sitting himself on Omis lower legs and grappling his arms with one hand.  
Intent on getting what he wanted. His eyes narrowed as he smiled placing the dart at the corner of Omis eyes again. The boy trembled and clenched his eyes shut.  
"Have you ever wondered why Farfarello only has one eye? Ask him, He likes to play with me."


	7. Abduction

**Abduction**

"Dance with me?" Farfarello back flipped out of Yohjis wire and caught the tall blond with his left foot. Sending his jaw up and flinging him back.  
Farfarello smiled as he dashed over to the man pulling his blades out and slashing his chest in a cross, taking off most of his shirt and trench coat. Yohji stumbled backwards and Farfy laughed as he jumped in the air and plummeted downward catching Yohjis coat and it ripping fully off as Yohji was spun around and landed dizzily on his behind to touch his forehead as it was whacked with a metal rod.   
"Teach you to touch Nagi! Nagi never did anything to you! Bad Weiss my kitten. Bad kitten! Must be punished." Farfarello moved closer as Yohji crawled backward searching for his weapon.  
Farfarello held up the watch how he had got it Yohji did not know. He looked at it for a moment. Marveling as it reflected light in the darkness. Then threw it into the sea.  
"No need for that anymore my kitten" Yohji felt the edge of the concrete. He was at the waters edge.  
"Pray for Redemption!" Farfarello screamed to the dark skies with a blood curtailing laugh that sent Yohjis spine tingling as the Irish mad man sent his knives down and...  
Yohji waited for what seemed like way to long to feel pain seer through his chest. Stuck in the flinching away pose he slowly opened his eyes.  
"Ken?" Ken had tackled the white man to the ground and held him there wrestling to stay on top of him.  
"How did you?"  
"Help Omi!" Ken was dragged under and Farfarello was temporarily on top of the matter. laughing madly at Kens blood dripping down his chest.  
"Someone has already cut you Kitten, Tell me how are you faring with your lovers darts inside you!" Farfarello found the end to a dart Ken had failed to pull out and pushed as hard as he could, digging deep into his flesh. Ken let out a cry of anguish and pain. Farfarello screamed and howled with him almost a choir of the two screeching in harmony.  
Farfarello smiled as ken whimpered and clutched at the mans hands, white knuckled. His eyes dark and full of a deep uncontrollable rage building up within the athlete.  
"Feel his pain my master! Tell me do you laugh at me? At him? Dose this please you!" Farfarello twisted the dart again and Ken cried out. Tears of pain now falling down his cheeks.  
"Just Fucking kill me already!" Farfarello smiled and looked deeply into kens eyes with a strange amusement.  
"Well my kitten that wouldn't be very much fun. But as you wish." Farfarello when to pick up his knives and Ken was momentarily let free of the pressure of Omis dart. He hit Farfarello as hard as he could with both fist Across the left jaw. Farfarello flew off of him with a smile he tasted his own blood.  
"Angles of hell. Liberate me" He cried and Ken kicked the man in the chest sending him three feet away again.  
"What a mad man!" Ken pulled the dart out of his chest and snarled at Farfarello.  
"Die!"

"Yohji!" Omi was on the brink of tears for Yohji had hit Schuldig over the head with the metal tube Schuldig had discarded after pinning the younger blond.  
"Fuck you Kudo!" Yohji turned around and with a golf swing the club caught Schuldichs knees bringing the German to kneel.  
"Maybe sometime after Master mind. When you get out of the hospital!" Yohji swung again meaning to hit him across the face but Schuldich caught it with his left hand and yanked it bringing Yohji to the ground. Schuldig kicked Yohji when he came down and grasping the metal pole hit him over the head. Omi tackled the German and brought the metal pole out of his hands.  
"Don't touch him!" He screamed and Schuldig was trying without success to catch one of the blurring fists of the blond. He was hit over and over again and with no break. Omi had burst in a fit of rage similar to what Nagi did when you pushed him too much. Schuldig almost felt the rage singe his mind. His mind began to get blurry and blackness started to come. With a final blow to the face with the metal pole brought sweet, sweet unconsciousness.

"Let me go! Let me get him please, let me...Hurt." Omis whimpering brought him back suddenly. Yohjis black edged wire around his thin wrists he cursed in German.  
"Once we find out what happened to Aya. You can hurt him all you want Omi." Ken was softly restraining the blond boy from hurting the German any more.  
"Heck, I'll even help you."  
Schuldig felt another body placed by his and looked down to see a bloodied Nagi dripping and bleeding.  
"What have they done to you?" Schuldig opened his mouth but a rather nasty bruise cracked and began to bleed on his lips. He licked them to taste his own blood and smiled as Yohji came into view.  
"You've won Kudo. What do you want?" Schuldig would only play with them now. There was nothing left to do, he was helpless and god knows what they did to Farfarello to stop him from coming at them. Most likely the Irish man was dead. Nothing else but heavy Tranquilizers or his dog whistle would stop him. And Schuldig had left both in the house. Schuldig smiled at that thought. 'God knows alight'  
"What are you smiling at?" Kens angry face looked up from the sobbing Omi.  
"You shouldn't be allowed to smile or feel any pleasure you insensitive prick of a human being." Schuldig smiled even more at the athletes insults. He didn't know how true his words were.  
"Shut up Ken. And help me get this one into the car." Schuldig hadn't even felt Yohji move Nagi from his position leaning against him.  
"Stupid people shouldn't touch sleeping Nagi..." Schuldig went to move but was struck across the face with a bat.  
"Don't move and be silent! Or you'll regret it." Omi's cold tone made Schuldichs want to smile even more but he kept his smile hidden along with his rage and hurt. How could this have happened? He should of been able to take both of them! He should of been able to out maneuver that little brat and fight back.  
Something had held him, something that he couldn't quite tell had intoxicated him more then the same drunk feeling of his German beer that night. Something had gotten to him. Farfy? Was it him? Schuldig felt himself being lifted and he struggled against it.  
"I can stand myself thank you! Don't touch me!" Omi went to hit him more but Ken stopped him as Schuldig struggled to get up with his hands bound by razor wire. The Weiss cats smiling as they saw his eyes narrow in a deadly silent threat.  
He finely did do it sliding his back against the wall finding new bruises and wounds as he crawled up to his feet and smiled triumphantly as he began to walk towards his car.  
"You won't mind if I borrow these right?" Yohji snatched the keys out of schulditches pocket and dangled them in front of the Germans nose. Schuldig wanted so badly to bit his fingers off. But he managed and sweet smile under all the bruises and cuts on his face.  
"Of course not my sweet. Do as you will." Schuldig couldn't help but stair after the blond as he walked past him and his guide and bent over to straighten Nagi out in the back seat and make a place for Schu, He had no shirt on. Schuldig smiled as he traced Yohjis curves and well muscled shoulders.  
"Hurry now, you never know if the other one might want to come and save these two. Hurry up ken you dumb ass!" So they hadn't killed Farfy? He had gotten away. Good it wouldn't be long until Farfarello found Nagi and came to save his little brat baby sitter.  
Ken rushed Schuldig into the back seat and Yohji tossed him the keys.  
"You drive someone needs to sit in the back and watch theses two." Yohjis sat Schuldig down and then squeezed into the seat beside the German shutting the door after himself. Omi got in the passenger side and Ken the drivers.  
"Hold on. And buckle up." Schuldig rolled his eyes as the Weiss assassins did there seat belts up. Ken slammed on the gas making everyone stick to there seats momentarily.   
Schuldig smiled as Yohjis bare shoulder was pressed into his. This would be quiet fun, the Italian man wasn't that bad looking after all.  
"Yohji. I never noticed that you were so... Large." Schuldig looked downward in Yohjis general direction outright staring. Yohji flinched away from Schuldichs gaze with disgust.   
"Faster Ken!" He demanded and Ken nodded pressing the gas more. Schuldig kept his gaze. looking idly into Yohjis mind. Wondering if there was a thought he could work with to persuade the man to let him go. Compassion? Love? Like? Mercy? Or maybe just a little bit of a fascination that he could turn inside the mans head to a passion he could work with, to grasp hold of and keep inside his mind. But at the moment the blond only possessed one thought. Disgust a very slippery thought the hang onto. Schuldig sighed and shrugged into the seat looking back at Nagi.  
"Stupid kid, should of waited for me and Farfy." Well Nagi had been feeling reckless when he left. Schuldig closed his eyes and began to sleep. Purposely leaning into Yohji as he fell into darkness.

Ken cursed and Omi shrieked mixed with the sound of breaking glass and maniacal laughter Schuldig could never forget.  
"It took you long enough Farf!" Farfarello smirked through the broken windshield after hitting Omi over the head and knocking the teen out.  
"I came did I not?" Ken swerved to try and get Farfarello off of the hood but Farfy hung onto the wheel and laughed menacingly once again pulling out a shard of glass he cut the athletes hands away from the steering wheel.  
Farfarello then seemed distracted by something he looked behind him with a shriek and jumped away and a dart hit the hood. Schuldig looked to Omi, his head hung limply his body suspended by the seat belt. It wasn't him.  
"It's not my time for medication yet!" Farfarello dashed across the hood bounding away from the rain of darts. He was hit once and pulled the metallic dart out of neck with a screech. Schuldichs could see the drug taking effect, his eyes slumped and his movements were slower.  
"Drive you stupid Pansy!" Schuldig looked to see ken had already been hit. And was now just lying into the seat.  
"Fary! Take the wheel!" He struggled against the wire that bound him. Cutting himself against the wire. Farfarello finally fell with multiple darts hitting afterwards too. Yohji was hit a long time ago. Schuldig cursed as ken slumped over and his head hit the steering wheel and the car took a sharp right turn and Schuldig could only watch as the cement wall came hurtling towards him.  
"Shit."


	8. Fork in the Road

**Fork in the Road**

Ken wasn't ready to open his eyes yet. He wasn't read to feel yet he wasn't ready for the shock that came to him. Moving wasn't an option as of yet.  
What had happened? He was fighting, fighting with Bazerker. Yohji, Yohji had... Captured Schuldig and Nagi. He had been driving, and the mad man had jumped on the hood of the car. And... The darts? Omis Darts?  
Ken moaned as he recollected his thoughts. They didn't want to come out of hiding in the dark for some reason. Ken sighed and immediately recoiled from the stench he had breathed in, smelt like anchovies and beans.  
"Rank! Sick!" He felt the breathing of something dampen his face and opened his clamped shut eyes. The one reflective amber eye, slightly glowing, was staring intently into Kens face. A insanely amused smile to it.   
"AHHH! Get away from me!" Ken struggled at first twisting his torso away he felt the wounds of the darts in his chest and yelled out as he felt the wounds reopen themselves and blood start once again run down the inside of his shirt.  
"Shit!" Ken stopped moving and hung there not daring to open his eyes again. he felt his wrists were hanging and sore from it. How long had he been here with this mad man beside him? Hanging from a metal pole, In fact they were hung from the same handcuffs. Right hands chained to left hands by two sets of cuffs. Ken flinched away as the white mans tongue stroked his right cheek.   
"AHH! Help me! Pleas Help! Omi? Yohji! Some one! I'm stuck down here with this mad man, and He's licking me!" The Irish bezerker smiled as he stuck out his tongue for the other man to see. Dark crimson liquid dripping from it.  
"Yor 'eeding!" He stated with his tongue still hanging out of his mouth. A small pout to his voice. Ken shivered and turned his face the other way, tying to occupy his thought with anything else but that.  
"Don't touch me!" Ken tried desperately to struggle out of the handcuffs restraining him to this mad man but it was no use they would not budge. How his chest hurt. The way he hung pulled his skin so the wounds remained open and continued to bleed.  
"Don't worry Pansy Ass he hasn't killed you yet, you mise well be happy with that." Ken stopped trying to get away from the man he was tied to when the voice reached his ears through the darkness.  
"Who is that?" He questioned the growing shadows.  
"Nice to see you've finely joined us in this hell hole. Farfarello has been at keeping your Right cheek clean of blood for awhile now." Schuldichs eyes glinted in the darkness not three feet from him. Ken shivered still. Great not only was he stuck in this placed tied to a mad man, there was a homosexually man raper in the same room and he couldn't do nothing about it. He sighed giving up. And looked around the room. They were in a very white and very Dark room, it seemed like some sort of basement with pipes and various metal tubes sticking out of the walls snaking into others like roots to a square tree. It was all white. Everything from the spray pained metal pipes and tubes to the pained concrete floor. Even the bars on the solitary window were painted white. Ken wished the one window was not there, then there would be no light to see who was licking him. He was sure that if he didn't know who was doing it. It would of been better. But the window remained there pouring soft moonlight into the celler-like dungeon to light Farfarellos face and make it seem even more pail and haunted with his long scares striping his face. Ken shifted tying not to look at the Ghost-like man trying to lick the blood off of his face.  
"Where are we? Where is Omi? Yohji!" Ken called out but Schuldig just turned away. Why was Schuldichs not coming after him? Ken recalled how even when fighting Schuldig had decided to play with him. He could still feel Schuldichs lips against his neck. Schuldig shifted  
"It seems he likes you, Figure that out. We break him out of the institution, give him a bed, food and a home. He hates us. You tried to kill him... Well I guess that makes sense that he would like you then. In his own twisted little mind. Right Farf?" Schuldig mused at Kens facial expressions. Eyes a deadly venoms glint in the dark.  
"Omi!" Ken disparately searched the darkness for his blond teammates.  
"Don't waist your breath, they haven't come 'round yet. It's just you me and a pile of lifeless bodies." Schuldig sighed and slumped against the pillar he was half hidden behind.   
"Here he is." Schuldig kicked something Ken couldn't see in the lightless murk. A groan escaped from the darkness.  
"It seems we are in a predicament." Schuldig moved awkwardly as if... Schuldig was cuffed to something too! Ken tried to peer into the darkness, squinting to see what it was. Schuldig rolled his eyes.  
"Yes I'm attached to someone too! You think you're so special that only you get someone roped to you? Man you guys are so stupid." Schuldichs mood changed from funny to irritated with a blink of an eye. But then he smiled eyes glinting evilly, mischievously. He had figured out how to turn this out to work for him. Back again to playfully sick.  
"Not that I'm at all uncomfortable." Schuldig slouched over to lean happily upon Yohjis bare back.  
"Yohjis quite comfortable." Ken glared in Schuldichs direction. Feet the other mans tongue against his cheek Ken squirmed.  
"Stop that! That's disgusting! Your breath stinks!" Farfarello smiled delighted in himself. "Your welcome." He said with a smugly insane grin.

"Ken?" Omi shifted in the darkness but kens voice made it to his ears and he came to. his seances coming back he looked around, curiosity in his big blue eyes. It was dark But But by the light of the moon creeping in from the lone window he could see there there were two people straight in front of him. Two somewhat humanly shaped masses of shadow. And two hanging from the roof to his left.  
"Omi! Are you ok?" Omi nodded and tested the strength on the handcuffs.  
"I'm fine." Omi felt around with his bound hands feeling for nothing in particular but none the less feeling around. He felt cold cement floor and the cold metal on his hands, Traveling up the chains that kept him he found soft human flesh!  
"Who?" Omi traveled up more to find the jacket that the person was wearing was not leather nor sway. Not Ken, No Yohji.  
"What the..." Came a grumbled response from the person attached to him. And it moved away from Omis grasp on it's clothing.  
"Welcome to hell Nagi." Schuldig smiled as Omi yelled surprised to find that Schuldichs was the one straight in front of him. he went to move away from Schuldig in a fleeting burst of speed but was stopped straight by the mass of flesh attached to him he assumed it was What Schuldig Called Nagi. That younger boy from Schwartz.  
"Let go!" Omi screamed at Nagi and Nagi struggled the other way. Towards Schuldig.  
"Me! You let go!" Omi kicked out backwards and caught the boys calf with a hard blow. Nagi let out a 'ouff'.  
"You'll pay for that Blonde." Omi felt the invisible fingers wrap around his throat and cut off his air. He began to choke head still light from the good whack Farfarello had given him earlier it would take no time at all to get him out.  
"Omi!" Kens voice cut out through the darkness. A grip on reality that Omi grasped onto. Nagi shrieked. All of a sudden the fingers were gone and Nagi was buckling over. Screaming in pain trying desperately to get free of the cuffs that held him to Omi.  
"NAGI! Scream for me Nagi, Scream." Farfarello laughed medically.  
"What's happening?" Nagi screamed again bending down so low Omi tipped and fell over. Toppling onto of the crouching Nagi and sending the couple into a somersault.  
"My head!"  
"Nagi stop! Stop with the powers! They will only hurt you!" Schuldig watched the teen with a slight smile on his face. A evil grin as he watched his own teammate suffer. Omi felt like hitting the older man over the head and saying: 'Grow up! Your teammates hurt!'  
Nagi groaned as Omi tried to pick himself up.  
"Don't move. Please, let me gather myself." Nagi's soft voice made Omi swell with pity and a eagerness to stop the pain. It was a natural instinct to him, To make hurt go away. To calm nerves and brush kindly at others wounds. Letting Nagi sit and recollect himself for a few moments Omi felt the smaller boy shake.  
"Where are we? And why am I cuffed to You? Of all people you?" Nagi spat out the question. Omi grew almost instantly angry, He had shown kindness to this person and this is what he got?  
"Hey! What's that 'post to mean?" Omi inquired with a twist to try and look at the boy he was strapped to. Schuldig shifted and kicked us both.  
"Quiet, I think Yohjis coming to."  
out of no where we hear kens voice:  
"Don't lick me!"  
"Hush!" We all repeat to ken who pouts.  
Omi saw Yohjis emerald eyes flitter open slowly the play boys seances coming to him. Opening his eyes but not really seeing at all. With a great yelp Yohji shot upwards with a terrified look on his face. Eyes darting to look for the end of the shadows and beginning of foes.  
"Who the? What?" Yohji tried to glimpse who was tied to him, twisting to try and see. Schuldig smiled to himself. Keeping as straight as a board as to not let Yohji see who it was.  
"Who is that?" Yohji swung around and Schuldig smiled smugly.  
"No one in particulate my lover." Yohji gasped as he jumped in the air once more. A strange yelp emitting from his mouth.   
"Stop touching me Schuldig!" Schuldig smiled and pinched Yohjis tight ass once more for good measure.  
"Stop!" Yohji tried to kick Schuldig but Schuldichs just jumped up and over to settle on Yohjis bent over back. Yohji was pushed over as his knees buckled under Both his and Schuldichs wait. Schuldig landed on top of him with a 'oomph'  
"Just be glad were weren't cuffed facing each other Yohji." Yohji grumbled, a muffled sound from beneath Schuldig.  
"Are we all here?" Ken yelled trying desperately to ignore the mad man. We all looked each other over.  
"Yup ken, me and Yohji are all right." Omi yelled back to his comrade. Omi went to move to go see Ken but Nagi sat back down.  
"Oh no you don't I'm not going anywhere near him! It's bad enough I'm stuck with you!" Schuldig yelped and jumped as Yohji resurface to the top.  
"My god I can breathe!" Muffled shouts coming from Schuldig underneath Yohji now.  
"Don't lick me! Stop it! Get away from me!" Ken struggled as Farfarello continued to lick the right side of his face, fowl anchovies breath was choking the athlete.  
"But your bleeding! Farfarello Likes blood." Ken pushed Farfarello with his feet away from him.  
"No! Bad Farfy!" Farfarello laughed.  
"Oh yes. Farfy is bad." He said bringing his leg around kens and pushing down until kens feet slipped off of his body and they came swinging at each other. Clashing together Farfarello smiled his evil grin and Ken closed his eyes as Farfarellos body slammed against his.  
"Farfarello! Kick him!" Schuldig yelled momentarily on the top. Farfarello tilted his head as if to think for a short while. Then smiling he took his left foot and kicked kens right side making the man spin and the cuffs tighten on kens wrists.   
"Ouch!" Ken cried as the cuffs pinched him. Making him bleed. Schuldig laughed a pure pleasure form someone else pain that disguised Omi. So Omi kicked him, hard in the right side.  
"That's enough make him stop!" Schuldig pouted at Omis boot print on his white suit.  
"No." Schuldig pinned his nose in the air. Omi lunged at Schuldig carrying Nagi with him.  
"No Omi!" Yohji yelled and was squashed by not only Schuldichs wait but also Nagis and Omis.  
"Make him stop!" Omi yelled and Nagi groaned and mumbled something about Baka.  
"Ouhff. Omi! Get off of us!" Yohji wheezed hardly able to breath under all the wait.  
"Yes pleas do, I think your squashing Yohji." Schuldig smiled at Yohjis position wanting so badly to be facing the other direction to be able to whisper and do other things.  
"Someone help!" Ken was still spinning around and Farfarello no longer laughing but staring intently at the blurring of kens face as he moved faster one way then he kicked him again on the other side and he moved the other way. Ken felt nausea and his head span. He had a weak stomach for this kind of stuff.  
"He's gonna throw up!" Nagi yelled and Farfarello momentarily stopped but too late. Ken's stomach emptied it's contents a cream colored Chunky liquid that because he was spinning got all over the white room. Covering Nagi Omi and Schuldichs with sickening vomit. Yohji Laughed as everyone made sickening noises.  
"Aww for fucks sake!" Nagi cursed as Omi sank back down to his knees rage forgotten in utter disgust.  
"I told you to make him stop!" Omi spat at Schuldig chunky cream slush covering his left side of his face and dripping down his blond bangs.  
"Sickening! I just washed this!" Schuldig sat up to let Yohjis breathe.  
"Ah has suckers! I don't got a drop of Ken Up-Chuck on me!" Yohjis boasted proudly. Omi stuck out his tongue at the older blond and Schuldig rubbed his face on the pillar trying to get some of the stuff off of his face.  
"That's it!" With surprising strength Nagi dragged Omi over to where Yohji sat and rubbed his vomit soaked head all over Yohjis chest exposed chest with much remorse from Yohji. Leaving a big semi oval shaped mark On Yohjis chest. Yohjis sighed after much resistance and rolled his eyes. Schuldig laughed and threw his head back to smash into Yohjis blond hair.  
"Hey watch it!"  
"Where are we?" Omi inquired looking around as he and Nagi slowly got up together both sets of big blue eyes staring into the darkness.  
"I don't know." As if one Cue the lights all turned on making all but the Irishman close there eyes and squeal there protest and clamp shut there eyes,  
"What the fuck!" Schuldig proclaimed rather loudly and Ken cursed quietly to himself.  
"Good day gentlemen, I suspect you are here for one out of two reasons." The voice was most definitely feminine and Made everyone open there eyes to see where it was coming from.   
"Stop mess'n with me lady!" Schuldig screeched baring his teeth as he struggled to get up with Yohji.  
"These two people were infected with a certain type of virus." There was a sudden darkening in the room as the white walls suddenly became the screen to some sort of projections coming from nowhere Omi could see. Flashing a picture of Aya , his brooding frown like he always had in pictures. And The older Schwartz member, Brad Omi thought it was. His stern business look glasses glaring.  
"Aya-Kun! What have you done with him?" Omi demanded but his question was answered, the droning inhuman ladies voice still sounded out of on where in particular.  
"To contain the virus that has been spread throughout our would by unknown and unidentified tarriest. We have abducted these two men from your reaches. We wish to make sure that you know this is for the safety of you and the people around these two men."  
"Liars! Your filthy people give Bradley back! You lie through your teeth!" Schuldig screeched out to the corners of the rooms.  
"Don't waist your time Schuldig. It's a computer. A recorded message." Nagi listened intently, tilting his head slightly to catch everything.  
"Now sussh, If we even want to save brad we must listen to this!" Nagi glared at the rest of us and Omi felt his cheeks burn with a slight blush at being so rash.  
"You may be wondering why we have abducted you also. It is because we think you, the two greatest assassins may be able to help track down and take out these people and fine the cure to the biological weapon to save many lives. Including the lives of your group leaders." a Image flashed of Aya and Brad again, Hospitalized. Pail and barley breathing.  
"We do have time to find a cure. But not much, time is running out and if we do not find the cure we might fail and the whole world may fall victim to these mad men. We are desperate enough to ask you, to ask for your help. We need to fight these people and this virus."  
The voice gave us a break to breath and let out our breathes. Looking around Ken and Yohji looked shocked. Schuldig just looked angry and Nagi had a deep though to him.  
"Please consider this carefully."  
More silence we all looked at each other.   
"Aya-kun." Omi whispered to himself feeling the last conversation with the man he had never really known rise up again into his memories.  
"I'm in." Ken drew all our attention, his face set in grim determination.  
"Don't be too quick to commit to it ken, there could be some kind of trick or some catch." Yohji warned but Ken snorted.  
"It's Aya, We can't really get along without him. Who would do all the heartless missions? And slaughter the enemies that none of us have the heart to?" Omi felt tears crawl into his eyes. "Aya always Watched the shop when you needed him to. He always told me to start and grow up fast. Told me I was too soft to live in this world. To grow up or I would perish."'  
"Fuck you Yohji! I can do what I want!"  
"Tell me more Aya," Omis soft whispers penetrated Schuldichs mind with incredible force, It was since he first entered this place and became aware that any mental Powers and forces used were quickly retaliated on by unbelievable pain. For he had tried to erect a barrier to keep Farfarellos thought from entering his still unconscious brain, sleeping still it was a wide shock that made him scream and fall over with pain. That was why he was up before any of them. Hearing the Weiss thought was creepy enough on it's own. Now Omi was Thinking way to loud, Yohji was screaming huskily and Nagi was just thinking and it hammered into his brain and ears with the force of crashing water waves tossing all his thought away from his mind. Hard waves of thoughts and mental pictures for the blond one and Farfarello.  
"Would you All Shut the Fuck up!" Although Ken and Yohji stopped shouting at each other the only ones who even tried to quiet there mental thoughts. Nagi had a small look of compassion on his face and Schuldig wanted to slap it off of his pail Asian face.  
"Shut the Fuck up you Ass holes! I can't here myself think!" Still coming, Weiss gave each other worried glances and Yohjis thoughts hammered into his bran. 'Is he crazy? Do I have to worry about him going psycho on my ass? How can I keep ken from going after this? What did I have for lunch today?' Schuldig kicked the Tall blond and clamped his eyes shut in attempt to shut out his thoughts.  
"Quiet your thoughts. Sussh!" Nagi yelled at the Weiss cat-people. Yohjis thoughts were quieted to a small whisper and Kens thoughts just stopped coming to him. Ken wasn't what he was worried about. He thought very spread out and not very often. And they were quiet. Unlike Yohjis and Omis, Which boomed out of there minds became they liked to listen to themselves talk inside there heads. People like that annoyed Schuldig to hell, because no matter how much they tried they could not quiet there thoughts. Schuldig sighed with a great heave of his shoulders. Not bothering to say thank you to the others for obeying him. Nagi nodded.  
"Is it bad Schu? Why can't we use our talents in this place?" Schuldig cursed the stupid boy for saying there. There was still a chance of a fight breaking out and if it did they would now know Nagi was venerable, if they hadn't figured that out by now.   
"No Nagi, These people drive me crazy! And I had to get stuck with the loud one!" Schuldig wanted to hit Yohji but knew it was uncalled for, Yohji didn't know he was so loud.   
"What's his problem?" Ken asked with a curt snort. Nagi glared at him.  
"None of your business! Silly kitten, keep quiet!" Farfarello chimed up like bird he seemed quiet happy he was hanging there with Ken. Nagi just hoped that he would not break out of medication soon. That would be extremely messy.  
"Have you decided?" The voice again rang throughout the white room.  
"Good." Having waited for an answer there was a clicking as half the handcuffs came off. Omi and Nagi were let go from one pair, but the other two held them together still. They stood up together and rubbed there sore wrists and backs. Yohji and Schuldig did the same Glares penetrating one anthers faces. Ken and Farfarello dropped from there hanging position and Farfarello stood while Ken dropped to his knees.  
"Get up my kitten, It's not tie to sleep!" Farfarello Kicked ken and ken tackled his feet taking Farfy down in one fowl sweep and Ken crawled up his feet and Kicked the white man.  
"You fucking Maniac!" he said and Farfarello laughed and caught kens boot twisting it as to break kens ankle but then thought better of it and settled for brining ken to Sit on his behind laughing and smiling, Ken was struck Awe.  
"He thinks your playing with him!" Schuldig Cracked up in laughter and held his gut as he threw his head back laughing wildly at the athlete. Nagi chuckled and Omi and Yohji were horrified. Farfarello got back up looked around.  
"Where is my knives?" He asked coldly and curiously peered around the room as if seeing for the first time. Ken sat on his ass gawking at Farfarello. Farfy caught his open stair and smiled sweetly at him extending his hand for ken to grip and help up. Ken backed away scared to even look at the man.  
"Farfarello," Farfy looked at Ken with pleading eyes. Schuldig smiled.  
"He wants your name."  
"He's making an introduction? Wow he must REALLY like your ken." Nagi laughed silently to himself and Omi wanted to hit him, so he did.  
"Don't laugh!" Nagi caught Omi over the head messing his pretty blond hair.  
"It's funny! If you were in my shoes you'd be laughing to!" Nagi sniffed and snobbishly looked down his nose at The blond boy. Ken continued to back away from the Irishman like a terrified rabbit.  
"Farfarello!" Farfy was getting angry and fusterated at Ken.  
"Just give him your name. You'll be sorry if you don't." Schuldig still smiling yelled out to Ken. He liked playing around with the guy, he was so stupid it made him laugh. He had never had a stupid person to make fun of, Crawford, Nagi and Farfarello were far from stupid.  
"Ken! Kenith Alex Hadaka!" Ken flinched back as Farfarello pulled him up to his feet, staring intently into kens eyes keen interest eyes like a hawk.  
"Hello Ken." He stated and Nagi giggled at kens frightened expression.  
"silence!" There was a change from drone voice to snarky woman that sounded strangely familiar to Omis ears.  
"Stop acting like fools and live up to your reputations of Tokyo greatest assassins!" The voice was like mother scolding child for misbehaving. Yet quite effective, Schuldig snorted but did not laugh at Kens bewildered look. Farfarello crossed his arms dragging ken closer to him in the process. Yohji held himself slightly straighter. Nagi and Omi were already behaving properly. Thought roaming through all there minds that sent shivers down Schuldichs spine. Farfarello was thinking about blood again.   
there was a clicking noise as the far right wall door opened and there was a a mumbling of voices as a woman in white stepped in. Omi gasped and Ran full force at the woman dragging Nagi with him.  
"Snake!" He screamed and the woman nodded her head and a flash of white blinded the rest of the small prey making them all close there eye in pain. Omis scream piercing the silence. The light died down and no one wanted to look. 'Is he dead? Who are they? Where so we go now? Will Tackitory beat us again for screwing up? What will happen to brad? Why Omi? Your a moron! Blood, seeping down and onto her white uniform. I will not be able to put up with his stupidity an longer! What do they want?' thoughts swam through hammering from every person but mostly Yohji. It didn't matter how far away from him they were. it felt like they were a all screaming in his ears. Schuldig opened his eyes to angrily shout at Yohji but was greeted by a more humble scene before him. Ken knelt at his teammates side slowly and gently pulling the boy to his knees and helping him stand. Nagi was also helping. What was his problem? Why was he helping him! I mean these men are our sworn enemies!  
"Not any more Schuldig," The woman took a step further into the room no fear on her pretty white face. She was of average height with a swanlike form to her. Her white gown swept easily around her and her form leaving some to the imagination and yet giving a hint to what might be hiding. Her swan-like neck was threaded with silver chains. Long, blond ringlets covered her shoulders and down past her breasts sweeping in the same manor as her gown. Her face was fragile and all her features were petit with the exception of her eyes. Large oval-shaped oceans shimmering. Almost sparkling in there curt smile. She made the room feel. Enchanted, no one moved or spoke.  
"You have retired from your old contracts, Your former contractors will not remember you or your reputation. They have forgotten you completely. Yes Omi, Pershai has forgotten his son. And Tackitory his precious body guards. Toys you were, nothing but toys and pawns for bigger man to play with. I say that is wrong." She moved in to step among us and flicked a piece of hair out of her face. Schuldig was ramming himself into the barrier around her, trying desperately to crack her mind and bring forth information. She smiled mischievously at that.  
"Don't even try, You can't hurt me." she trailed her finger on nags chin.  
"And you can't read me." Schuldig felt her gaze petrify him. Her very presence in that room made him want to be so much smaller so he could hide in Yohjis shadow.   
"You will work together of perish," To woman stepped once more onto the stairs.  
"you can fight all you want, but there is a degree where you will have to co-opertate! And if you don't, you will die." She smiled deeply saddened.  
"And then who would save your fiends and the world?" The group was unconvinced. The only one there seemed at all interested was Farfarello, and there was because he was imagining her with blood stains and fleas ripped out of her body. Tilting his head he smiled to himself and Schuldig shuttered at the mental pictures he was seeing. Blocking them out. It no longer hurt to put up barriers, and he could tell Nagi had made an attempt to catch the woman with his powers and had been stopped by the forced that blocked Schuldig at the same time. The woman sighed her sad eyes reaching out to them.  
"Look at it this way." She glided to the right side to look deeply into kens eyes.  
"You are the greatest at your art in this small city am I wrong?" No one rejected.  
"Then why are you being played with like pawns in a chess game?" Her tone was not angry nor sad. Slightly scolding, making almost all of us drag our heads to our knees. Schuldig snorted and placed his head high in the air. No way was she going to bull shit him!  
"Schuldig, how long has it been since you started?" Turning her head towards him her golden ringlets bouncing.  
"Thirteen years to three weeks from now." She glided over to Schuldig.  
"And who has always called the shots for you?" Schuldig sniffed, moving away from her touch.  
"Bradley, he has always told you what to do like a child has he not? Not giving you the dignity of freedom or human right to chose. You have always been the dog on a leash, And like a good master, brad has always been there when you disobeyed him. A taunting shadow that smiled at your pain. Because he had been right, and you had been wrong. Telling you, you were foolish for not listening to him. Didn't you hate it when he told you you were wrong and he was right. It happened ever time did it not?"  
Her sad eyes contrasted with he smile.  
"Do you know why you disobeyed him every time, even when you knew he was right? Because You were never allowed to do anything for yourself. You were not given a bit of respect from him and yet you still loved him." The sudden conversation switch caught Schuldig off guard, he had been letting her get to him.  
"So!" Schuldig bared his teeth at the woman.  
"So! Bradley was always there for you! " Anger filler her eyes and Schuldig felt them capture him.  
"So! Brad was always your hero, knight in shining armor coming to save you from some loud mouthed fight that you had outnumbered yourself in!" Schuldig was not letting her get to him! Lies! All lies! He closed his eyes and Clamped his teeth shut.  
_Bradley was always there to save him from fights_.  
"So! Brad was the one thing you could depend on!" '  
_That was not true! Farfarello was always there for him!' _Schuldig tested the mental lie directed at himself.  
_What was he talking about? Farfarello was never Fully there!_   
"So! Brad never loved you back!" A smiled twisted her sweet face and Schuldig clenched his teeth.  
_Hurt. Trust hurts. Truth hurts. _  
"He thought you childish and irresponsible! Brad was playing with you mind Schuldig! He had always had you hanging by a thread didn't he?" her tone grew ever softer as her pity touched Schuldig mentally.  
"so? Brad was cruel to you, so? Brad was cruel to your teammates. So? brad was more your enemy then Weiss has ever been. Think Schuldig! Who have you fought with for eleven year? So. Schuldig, you have been fighting a battle with Brad for longer then you have been fighting a battle with Weiss. And the bad part about your battle with brad is. You lost every round." Her sad eyes locked onto Schuldiges deeply shocked face. Realization set in his mind.   
_She was right._  
"I Don't believe you, your lying to me. Bradie..." Schuldig wouldn't let the Weiss people see his sorrow! He would not! Could not let Yohji feel him shake. Yohji could not see him break! Omi could not see his shoulders twitch. Not even Nagi could see his shadowed eyes spill forth tears.  
_Fuck you all!_  
He could see pity in there evil beady eyes! He could feel every one of the Weiss assassins gaze on him. Heave waits of souls that bare burden to there own self pity. He would not let them see him...Tears.  
"So? Either way my telepathic friend. Brad, if you want him back. You must fight for him. Self Respect and dignity, You must fight harder for those."  
Schuldig hung his head to hide his sorrow. A hard sting in his chest that felt like a knife so smooth sliding in and out of his heart. Creating more a wound each time it did. Wrenching his lungs into sobs he could not hide.  
_Damn them all!  
_He wanted to be invisible. for them all to go away, he wanted to back home. In his room with his favorite German beer and his favorite drug to pull him into a different reality. Schuldig had a feeling not even those would make the burning go away. Deep sorrow and anger mixed together fighting each other, a raging battle within himself.   
They all stared at him, Fuck them all. He was not in the mood to tease anymore. He was not in the mood for life anymore.  



	9. All in a day

**All in a Day**

Yohji Felt extremely uncomfortable with Schuldig chained to him, tears falling from his shadowed eyes. He shifted awkwardly trying not to look at the German proud man weeping. Trying not to think of what the woman could do to him, if she could make Schuldig cry.  
"I am not here to demand anything." Her soft voice was back to bitterly sad.  
"I am here to offer you a gift, The gift of another chance for your friends lives! Who could ever pass up an opportunity like that? These are not just human beings." Her gaze scolded us in it's depths.  
"They were friends and lovers," She placed a hand on Schuldigs slouched shoulders and he pulled away almost tripping himself.  
"They were leaders and Childhood heroes." Smiling at Nagi she moved over to stand by ken and Omi.  
"They were a steadfast person to hang onto, someone who shadowed you no matter what. A silent reassurance."  
She stopped and came to stand in front of all of us.  
"Do you not think they deserve a second chance?" Ken stepped forward and Farfarello followed him, staring at the athlete intently. Schuldig snickered at Farfarellos sudden interest in Kenith.   
"I'm in, What do I have to do?"  
"Me too!" Nagi chimed up with a small cry to his normally steady, collected voice.  
"I'm not letting you do this alone ken." Omi stepped up to stand by his long time friend.  
"Oh gosh, I guess I'll have to watch you two. I'm in too." Yohjis surprised Schuldig with his resignment. He had given up? Was he not dead set against it before? What now? Schuldig listened in on his thoughts. They were of a uncertainty but a reassurance that his other teammates had good judgment. A faith in his friends Schuldig did not understand.  
Nagi looked up to Schuldig a silent plea in his big blue eyes.   
"Schu?" No, no he wouldn't! Not this time! Not for brad! Not for him, please tell me not.  
Nagi looked at him.  
"Please Schuldig, don't leave me alone with Weiss and Farfarello." Nagis big blue eyes penetrated Schuldigs cold heart. leaving him helpless.  
"Does this include pay? Like a contract? And what about our contractors? They will certainly not agree to this! They will hunt us down like rats to shut us up. I know Tackatori will. He wouldn't flinch at sending us to death, have you thought about that?" Schuldig grinned smugly.  
"Why yes," The voice smiled in his brain as he pouted silently.  
"Your contractors have been informed of your deaths, they will no longer be using you. In time after this contract, you may be able to regain your reputation. As of now, you have simply been replaced."  
Yohji snorted.  
"So, there is nothing for us to go back to? So even if we wanted to, we couldn't reject this offer?" The woman blinked slowly.  
"No, it's simply that we have made arrangements. It doesn't matter to you because you have already agreed, your assassins reputation is as of now being deleted along with Kens, Omis, Nagis and Farfarellos. But I assure you. You will receive the up most care in our hands."  
Schuldig smirked to himself, he was nothing without his team. And he knew it. If it wasn't for his team, well he would most likely be back in Germany trafficking drugs and selling sex.  
"Fine, But I want to have Farfarello fully covered! That mean all Meds and equipment!" The woman nodded and smiled.   
"Very well."

"Ken, wake up."  
Omis soft voice hit Schuldigs ears like soft cotton blowing in gentle summer breeze. He was stiff. His muscles ached and head span, crud thoughts of ugly things made him smile slightly.  
"It's not time to get up yet is it?" Schuldig mumbled to himself. he reached over to scratch himself and then sighed back into the comfortable pillow.  
'well, I'm glad YOU could sleep so well in this place!' Schuldig was shoved off of his sleeping position and shot awake as he hit the floor.  
"Oh, But it's Schuldig! He can sleep anywhere, with anything! Even Brad! He must of been uncomfortable Schu..." Nagi grinned down on his older companion.  
"Shut up Nagi!" Schuldig threw a shoe he had found next to him at the dark haired youth.  
He sat up in his half awake stupor trying to figure out where he was. Not at home, that's for sure. To bright, to much sunlight. Brad hated sunlight. Schuldig hit himself on the head.  
"Not Brad again." Schuldig moaned and lay his head back.  
"Nope, Brad isn't hear. That's for sure." Schuldig zipped off of the ground and behind the couch he had been sleeping on.   
"Who?" Yohji smiled and tapped Schuldigs head as he moved around and out of the room. Nagi grinned at Schuldigs jump, flexing his hands and idly staring at them with a feminine interest.  
"Relax Schuldig! Take it easy. What's wrong with you? Man, you been fooling 'round with your mind again?" Cursed Nagi and his stupid smartness.  
Oh ya, Weiss, Weiss and Nagi and Farfy and him. They had been ... Abducted?  
"Awake yet sleepy German?" Farfarello bounded over to place both hands on either of Schuldigs shoulders and whisper a few words in his ear. Nasty little words that made him smile at Farfarellos view of the world.  
Oh right. It all came back to him, hit him but surprised him more, that it didn't surprise him.  
"So? Where are we now?" Schuldig took a seat on the cream colored couch in what looked like a living room. A Dark red chair held The Tall blond and by his feet on the floor was The other chipper blond. The carpet was a sickening green and the T.V. was incredibly small and the walls were cracked and a dull gray color, Brad would of been horrified. Schuldig smiled and looked at the, cracks and bullet holes. Yup, felt just like home. He lazed backwards into the chair.  
"So? Where are we!" He repeated the question. Ken came in with drinks, looked like juice. Orange juice, Schuldig would of killed for vodka.  
"We're home. This is the flower shop." Yohji gestured to the around room as ken gave him a glass and Nagi came in with Farfarello.  
"If HE, is going to stay hear." Nagi gestured to Farfarello.  
"WE are going to have to make a few adjustments to kitchen cabinets and the places we put guns and sharp objects." Farfarello had a long blood stain and new bandages. Schuldig smiled at that.  
"And you Need to learn not to leave knives out! Someone could get hurt." Ken shrugged as Farfarello stood beside him.  
"What ever Squirt." Nagi glared at Ken and with a sudden wave of his arm, sent a lamp flying at Ken.  
Ken, with a somewhat astonished look on his face, was quick enough to duck and the light bulb smashed against the wall. Nagis eyes were like ice, he calmly walked over to Ken.  
"Don't call me that! Nothing other then, your lucky to call me by, my first name you ignorant ass hole!" Schuldig smiled again, violence entranced him.  
'Aww, he uses the same vo-cab as me Nagi-kun' Nagi turned on Schuldig.  
"Shut up!" The rest of Weiss seemed very confused, Farfarello was in tuned to the violence in the room. smirking to himself. Schuldig sighed.  
"Not feeling well today Nagi? Stressed Chibie?" Nagi calmly gathered himself and Schuldig could feel ice begin to creep along his neck a reminder that Nagi was holding himself back from harming Schuldig. Schuldig jumped out of the chair and gestured to Nagi.  
"Come on! Strangle me then! Hurt me Nagi! Your the one who dragged me into this! I would of never agreed to this if not for you!" Nagi smiled at Schuldigs outburst.  
"Do I mean that much to you Schu? That you would do something this grand for me?" Schuldig didn't want to hit the boy, yet he did. A strange sensation of indecisiveness... The 'did want' over powered the' did not want' and Nagis left side of his face stung with pain.  
"Don't talk to me like that! Just because Crawford isn't here to tell you not to doesn't make it ok! It just means he's not here to protect you in your sleep." Schuldig grinned slyly and prickled Nagis defiant face with his long, fine fingers.  
"So, don't mess with me Chibie." Schuldig turned on heel towards the others.  
"Yohji!" Yohji jumped up out of his thoughts to look at Schuldig and glare.  
"What? Aww Shit, look what you made me do!" Yohji had spilt some of the orange juice on the crotch of his pants as Schuldig had caused him to jump.  
"Oh, Poor Yohji. Want me to lick it off for you?" Everyone in that room besides Farfarello and Nagi gave him a disgusted look. Yohji was horrified.  
"Look, you got any place I can crash? I have a major hang over." Omi snorted and Ken smiled. Yohji sighed rolling his eyes.  
"If you had waken earlier you would discover that me and you a sharing a room. And that all your crap has been moved into my room." Schuldig blinked and then smirked.  
"No we are not sharing a bed!" Yohji got up with a jerk of the chair that sent Omis sprawling to get away from it before it caught his fingers.  
"Oh, that's ok Honey. Show me the way." Schuldig smiled as Yohji walked past and out the dark brown door. Making sure to stare at him as he walked out, up the stairs, just past the kitchen and What looked like the bathroom. Yohji came up the stairs and there were four doors. He took a left and came to the farthest door. He opened the door and sighed as they walked in to his privet space. Schuldig bustled in and Smiled sprawling out on the biggest of the beds.  
"Oh smells like Smoke and booze." Schuldig cuddled into Yohjis covers and pillow, messing the mad bed.  
"Just like home, hey where do I sleep?" Yohji, looking slightly irritated, pointed to the much smaller bed with green sheets and heavy quilt.  
"There, precious, you will stay." Schuldig blinked all innocent and nodded, but made no move to go over there. He simply sprawled even more and looked around. The room was spacious if anything, Schuldig could see Yohji had very little possessions. A dresser a closet a mirror and rather large Comfortable bed.   
Schuldigs stuff took up half of the room. His stereo system in it's big black casing with his C.D. stacks and German music he had gathered up for so many years. His little T.V. (that was two times bigger then the one they had downstairs) on top of his massive majestic oak dresser with three different mirrors, all huge. His bed was slightly smaller then Yohjis, a hard, lumpy mattress. But He loved it, some good memories in that bed. He smiled to himself.  
"What you smiling at?" Yohjis question and voice seemed out of place. Yet welcome to enter his brain.  
"Just thinking," He said to himself, already adjusting to Yohji as his new lover and this place as his new home. He could run this place all right. The only one to stop him would be Yohji, And Yohji would be his soon enough. He even had a room with the man.  
"Well," Yohji sat down on Schuldigs favorite chair. And sunk back.  
"First things first. We're gonna lay down some ground rules k?" Yohji leaned forward, toward Schuldig, from his position in Schuldigs leather Love seat.  
"First, no lights on till noon." Schuldig snorted.  
"If anything Kudo, I will be telling you to turn the lights off, I sleep till two. On a good day."  
"Ok, then on to the next. No Sexual activity in this room, not when I'm in it anyway. That just disturbs me. And, no drugs. No drugs in the house! I'm not allowed, you aren't."  
Schuldig mused over Yohjis thoughts.  
"So, Aya kept you from Drugs hu? And drinking on the pad eh?" He turned over to his stomach. Yohji gave him a puzzled look.  
"So? What dose that matter? Wait! No! get out of my head.." Schuldig cut him off, ignoring the blond man and only having to raise his voice slightly to gain control of the conversation.   
"So, he's not here anymore right?" Yohji snorted and nodded, staring at Schuldig. Schuldig liked the way he stared.  
"No, of course not! Are you that much of a.."  
"Fool." Schuldig grinned smugly to himself as he finished Yohjis sentence.  
"No, I was just thinking. If Mr. I'm-In-Charge Isn't here. Then why do you have to follow his rules?" Yohji blinked and Schuldigs grin widened with mischievous glint behind his emerald eyes.

Omi smiled as warmly as he could to his new partner as he came into the kitchen. Nagi gave him a questioning look as he sat down. Laptop in hand he stared at the smiling Omi.  
"What?" Omi blinked at the other boys stair, he was just being nice.  
"You smile too much, you know that?" Omi snorted.  
"You can't smile too much." He laughed at Nagi side glanced from his lap top.  
"Oh yes you can." Nagi replied, drone-like death tone.  
"Not really. I think as long as you smile. There will always be a bright side to things." Omi got up and moved to the counter.  
"Oh really? So if Farfarello Smiles when he kills nuns tares a good side to him killing the workers of god?" Omi swallowed awkwardly before continuing to the refrigerator. He really didn't want to talk about the Irish man. He was insane.  
"Well I guess the bright side to that would be, he enjoys what he's doing. Ne? Would you like something to eat?" Omi thought, as long as they had to work together he might as well get on his good side. Besides, they would be living together. Omi didn't want to just not wake up one morning.  
Nagi chuckled slightly to himself, a warm gestured towards the other youth Omi smiled at.  
"I never looked at it that way. No, I'm fine." Nagi closed his lap top. Keen on a conversation with the older blond.   
"So, can you find a good side to anything?" Omi got out the bread and pickles.  
"Anything with a smile." Omi said and began smoothing butter on his bread.  
"So, Whare's our room?"  
"I'll show you after I get my sandwich k?"

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Farfarello swung his knives in one hand idly as he looked around kens room. It was plain, very plain. No targets to hit on the walls. Not like Nagis room. Nagi had plenty of them to hit. Posters of pretty Asian people Farfarello thought all looked like woman.  
Nagi didn't particularly like it when Farfarello got in his room for that reason. But sometimes. If he was really good. Schuldig let him in the room.  
"I play soccer, you play any sports?" Farfarello grinned.   
"You play video games?" Ken shook his head. Farfarello was deeply disappointed at that. It had seemed that the people had decided to give him a bed. At home, he had never had a bed. There were spring in a mattress and Springs could be used to cut things. He had figured this out. And bye bye went the bed. But now he had a bed. It was a nice one. Nicer then Schuldigs bed, with soft sheets and blankets. He was never allowed to have blankets either. He could cut the circulation off of his arms with those. But for some strange reason. He didn't feel the need to do any of those things right now. He just wanted to sit there and talk, he felt like he was so privileged at that moment. He had so many things that he wasn't 'post to have now. And he didn't care. It was almost a grateful sensation. God didn't need to hurt, he had been gracious to him for now.   
"Too bad." Ken blinked.  
"That you don't play video games. It's the one thing I'm quite good at, Although only Nagi ever played with me." Farfarello let the knife drop from his hands and rolled over on his bed. Five, time to eat. He got up and Ken sighed as he left the room.   
"A strange one that one is. One second he's fine and then next he's super killer, nun massacrer." He sighed and put his hands behind his head looking around his room.  
"I don't know how long I can take this."

"Are we all hungry at the same time? Wait one minute and I'll make some dinner." Omi got up out of the chair he had been sitting in, having a lovely conversation with Nagi about high school girls. Schuldig had come in a few seconds earlier and started rummaging around in the refrigerator, quite loudly. After about thirty seconds Farfarello had come down from Kens room and was now Squabbling over who got to look first with Schuldig.   
"Stop it Farf! There's nothing worth eating in here anyway! just groceries, nothing you like." Farfarello was not convinced and continued to claw at Schuldigs shoulder.  
"Hold on! I'll make dinner if you are so hungry." Nagi got up after the two had refused to listen to Omi. He made a quick gesture with his left hand and the door to the refrigerator Slammed shut nicking Schuldigs nose. Schuldig cursed and held his nose.  
"Nagi you little..."  
"Wait for dinner, it's there house. We will abide by there rules. It should only take half an hour and it will most likely be better then anything you can find in there alone."  
"Yeah right, probably poison it." Schuldig pouted out of the room holding his larger German nose as if it were broken, giving the look of death he disappeared.  
Farfarello didn't, he took a seat by Nagi and folding his arms on the table he put his head down. A docile motion Omi was surprised to see from the mad man. Nagi sighed and patted Farfarellos arm.  
"What's wrong big guy?" Omi began dinner, taking out multiple things from the cupboards and pantry. He was only slightly surprised at Nagis soft tone to Farfarello.  
"Nothing, tiered." Nagi screwed up his face.  
"Tiered? You have never been tiered before, not out of normality. What's wrong? You feeling ok?" Farfarello smirked to himself.   
"I just tiered! And Farfy misses home. Don't like it here, to bright." Nagi nodded and sighed.  
"You hungry?" Farfarello perked up and nodded his head.  
"Yes." He said and looked at Omi.  
"Dose he make dinner every night? He a better cook then Brad? Or Schuldig?" Nagi chuckled to himself.  
"I hope so, or we might have to get the hose again." Nagi got up out of the chair leaving Farfarello to sit there and look up at him from his cradled position.  
"I'm going to find my room." He announced and Omi felt a sudden anxiety rise up in his stomach.  
"It's the farthest to the right Nagi." Omi yelled after him as he began cutting the Chicken breast into strips for the chow main. Farfarello watched him intently. One amber eyes seemed fully intent on it's target, yet at the same time in it's depths. Somewhere else. Omi felt a shiver roll down his spine.  
"Cold?" Farfarello noticed the shiver. Omi nodded and cleared his throat.  
"Ya, it's kinda chilly." Farfarello moved his eyes over Omi, inspecting him.  
"I didn't think so." He said idly mulling over the boys form.  
"You getting along with Ken?" Omi tried hard not to swallow too loudly as he spoke.   
"I think he's afraid of me for some reason." Omi smiled and threw the Chicken into the pan.  
"Well. Just give him time. Once he gets to know you maybe." Farfarello smirked.  
"No I think he just hates me." Omi shook his head and almost felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle with having his back towards the mad man. Farfarello caught the nervousness in Omi and blinked.  
"Do I frighten you too my kitten?" He moved up out of his position and towards Omi who gulped down the lump forming in his throat and will the hairs on the back of his neck not to stand up.  
"I'm not going to lie to you," Omi said, it wasn't that he didn't want to lie. He just thought that the mad man could get very angry fast, and lying to him might just trigger that. He looked Farfarello in his one eye "Yes." Farfarello smiled sweetly and ticked Omis petite nose with the tip of his finger.  
"Good." And with that The Irishman left the room. Whether he meant Good for Omi wasn't going to lie to him or good that Omi was afraid of him. Omi couldn't tell .

"Whare's the bathroom?" Schuldig wandered around the house after his nose had been rudely slammed into the refrigerator door by his own teammate. What was Nagi thinking? Schuldig had heard thoughts of irritation from his brunette friend. Dangerous thoughts. Nagi was not irritated because of his actions. No, that was how it was at there home, you were hungry, you ate. No he was annoyed because They had bothered his new partner. Omi, that boy could be trouble for Nagi.  
"Down the stairs and straight to the left, you can't miss it." Yohji was not too bad. In fact Schuldig was enjoying his new companion. It seemed he had missed quite a bit because he was sleeping, The rules had been laid out for him by Yohji. There was no helping other teammates on missions. There was no hurting of opposites team embers. There was no leaving the house until said to. There were mission to be done by this week. And Yohji had added a few, for his own reasons.  
Nagi had received Farfarello medication and straight jacket today and had given them to Kenith, Schuldig laughed at the surprised look on his face when Nagi gave him the containing equipment.  
"Here, your in charge of him now! He gets his medication twice a day and Straight jacket at night. The ropes are for when he's bad, or too demonic, just hang him upside down until he calms down. I'll help you Farfy-proff you room later." The two dark haired man and boy stood for a second until Nagi was satisfied and left Ken to gawk at what Nagi had just told him.  
Schuldig smiled at his reflection. His venomously sexy green eyes smiled back.  
"Oh, This should be a piece of cake." With a flashing grin to himself turned out of the bathroom. The point of his trip in there forgotten.

"So, our mission is too?" Schuldig moved into the room not bothering to knock as Yohji had instructed him to do and plunking himself on his own bed.   
"We have a fairly simple mission. With a large target." Yohji glanced out of the corner of his eye, over the paperwork, at Schuldig.  
"So? Who do we have to shoot?" Schuldig got up because Yohji looked like he was not going to come to him. Sliding behind his blond partner he put his hands on Yohjis shoulders and his chin by his neck. Yohji pushed him away with an irritated noise. Schuldig sighed and looked over there target. A fairly ugly fat bald man with a large dark mole on the corner of his chin.   
"Wow, check out the hair on that mole!" Yohji rolled his eyes and flipped the paper.  
"He's a very wealthy man, also a very powerful influence on the trade market. And he has taken to the dark side. Controlling a large amount of drug influence on a certain teenage crowd. I don't understand how this has anything to do with what we want. I mean this is lame. So simple it's lame." Schuldig took the papers from Yohjis hands and looked them over.  
"Hold up Yohji, you said drug trafficker? Look here, it seems he has a bigger job now." Schuldig held up the paper to Yohjis face.  
"It seems our man, Mr. pillsberry dough boy, Has been investing in biological weapons instead of drugs theses days."   
"Is that so?" Yohji took the paper and reread it.  
"Well we might be getting somewhere."  
"Maybe, I've seen this guy before. It'll be sad to see him go, he had some good stuff." Yohji rolled up the paper and hit Schuldig over the head.  
"You bought drugs off this man?"  
"Ja! So? What's it too ya?" Schuldig fixed his hair from the ruffle Yohji had created. Glaring at the older blond.  
"I have a plan." Schuldig sighed.   
"Already? I mean we have all week to do this, Can't we just chill for a day or two?" Schuldig sprawled out on Yohjis bed, deciding it was much more comfortable then his own. Yohjis stood up and walked towards the door.  
"No, because we don't get free time until we Finnish our mission. And like hell I'm going to hang around the house with you for a few days, I wanna go out and drink. but I'm not allowed to unless we finish this mission. So we gotta finish it soon." Schuldig shrugged off Yohjis words. He wanted to go drinking too. Ah, he would just drink here he had some liquor right? They better have brought his juice! Schuldig perked up and sniffed the air.  
"Something's cooking, your little blond guy, Is he any good at cooking?" Yohjis smiled proudly.  
"Omi? Ya, he's all right at baking too. Eatable anyway." They both moved out of the door way and downstairs to dinner.

Silence, it was a terrible thing. Ken hated silence almost as much as he hated losing. But at dinner? There was never silence at dinner. Omi made sure of that every evening. Why not now? Ken cleared his throat and took a drink of his milk. Omi put his fork down and smiled at the Schwarz members.  
"So, what do you guys do with your spare time?" Schuldig smirked at the younger boy.  
"Don't even start Schuldig.There will not be an inappropriate talk at the dinner table." Yohji warned catching his partners grin.  
"How do you know I was going to say anything bad?" He asked, Schuldig turned his gaze back to Omi.  
"I can tell." Yohji continued eating considering the argument over. Schuldig like to argue, he almost always won. Except if he was arguing with the stuck up American. He already had a good comeback...  
"I like cutting things." Farfarello who had been sitting in silence between Nagi and Ken spoke up softly with a innocent look to his one amber eye. Cutting Schuldig out of his own thoughts.   
Picking at the plate of food before him, Farfarello almost never ate anything cooked. And to night was no exception. It had amazed the Schwarz members he had joined them at dinner at all. He almost was never allowed to come out of his room for dinner, brad never let him and Farfarello never had any complaints. He Always sat in his room to eat. Not tonight.  
"And reading..." Schuldig snorted. It was true Farfarello loved to read. Anything. From the bible to Steven king, but Farf never liked to admit it.  
"Are you feeling well Farf?" Nagi concern that Farfarello had done so many unusual things.  
"Quite fine thank you Nagi." Schuldig kept down a gasp. A thank you from Farf? Where did that come from? Farfarello only said thank you when you gave him a knife.  
Weiss was silent once again and Farfarello slouched back into this chair and gave up attempting to make conversation.  
"Play any sports?" Ken piped up looking hopefully around the table for conversation. Schuldig collected his plates and dishes carefully and moved around the table past Yohji and ruffled Kens hair.  
"I think your asking the wrong people about sports my love." He whispered into Kens ear and Passed by. Ken shivered at the felling of Schuldigs breath on his neck. Yohji got up next, fearful of leaving Schuldig alone in his room for too long. With a muttered 'excuse me' he disappeared also. Ken got up, and in harmony Farfarello followed him out of the room like a dog. Omi and Nagi sighed to each other.  
"Is always like that during dinner?" Omi asked Nagi and Nagi shook his head.  
"WE don't eat dinner together, it's fend for your selves and Schuldig always eats all the ice cream at dinner." Nagi smiled at his out of the blue remark about Schuldig. He was already beginning to loosen up around His new teammate. Omi began the dishes in the next room. Loading the dishwasher.  
"Can I help?" Omi almost dropped the dish he had in his hands. He smiled nervously at Nagis request.  
"Sure." Nagi picked up a enter sink full of dishes all at once, careful not to crush the glass between his Invisible fingers. And loaded each individual dish by it's self. Omi stood back and When Nagi was done smiled brightly at the boy.  
"That was fast." He said drying his hands on his apron. Nagi nodded as he shut the washer and turned the dial. 


	10. Anger issues

**Anger issues**

"Bradley, what am I 'post to do without you? How can I get to sleep?"  
Schuldig rolled over to look at Yohjis sleeping peacefully next to himself.  
On the next bed of course.  
Schuldig had to promise a thousand times before the Blond would go to bed.  
Not to try anything, but Schuldig was desperately lonely, and in need of a drink. His stash for emergencies was gone, and Yohji had refused to share. Schuldig crawled out of his bed and in the dark moved to place his face just by Yohjis on the bed. Studying the blond intently.

Farfarello was undruged, uncontained and unhappy. He sat not three paces from his new partner. Weiss, his kitten slept peacefully slumbering, drool leaked over his left cheek and onto the blue pillow Farfarello was completely captivated by this man.  
Why? He didn't know. Was it Kens friendship with his mother before Farfarello had killed her? Was it the fact that he looked swell in his blue jeans and T-shirt? Whatever it was, Farfarello hated not knowing why this man made him feel so right.  
It bothered him, and so he was unhappy. He moved closer picking up Kens pocket knife that was on his dresser.  
"Sleep my kitten, peacefully slumber." Farfarello leaned over Ken, within striking distance he laughed, tilting his head back he smiled to the stars he knew were beyond the roof.

Schuldig ran his hands down Yohjis handsome chest and smiled, leaning himself over the deeply sleeping playboy humming softly to himself a German melody.  
He wanted Brad back. He was lonely without his leader, and even though Brad was a stuck up prick of an American. Schuldig had grown found of him and Brad was not that mean to Schuldig. Not as horrible as some people were. Rozenkreuz still burned his mind. he hated them, he also hated the fact that Brad was the only reason he made it out of that place.  
And so had devised to take Yohji on.  
It made sense, Schuldig lonely Yohji shared a room with him, and was quite handsome at the same time.  
Schuldig had had a fascination with the other man for quite some time. and had told no one of it.  
Yohji was his little secret that he could never have, so he just dreamed. But now, Yohji was in reach. Schuldig suddenly had a chance to make some of those day dreams come true. It had been awhile since he had turned a straight guy. He thought it would be fun, a sort of challenge.  
A chilling scream of pain that shook the house woke Yohjis mind. Not at all distracted by the scream, Schuldig pushed the playboy down on the bed.  
Yohji frowned, not really awake enough for it to register that Schuldig was molesting him.  
Both pairs of jaded emeralds in the dark locked and Schuldig delighted in the look of terror in the older mans eyes.  
"Get off of me!" The blond, suddenly, lively, screamed and kicked Schuldig.  
Who, gracefully, let a sly grin come to his face before doubling over from the blow to lower parts of his body.  
"That was below the belt." He gasped from the floor in his futile position, clutching himself. Yohji got up and snatched a shirt up off of his dresser.  
"You better not have been below the belt. For your sake." Schuldig glared on the floor, in the dark.  
"Your such a pussy Yohji!" Ignoring Schuldig Yohji quickly gathered himself and there was a flickering of the power as Schuldig sighed. He felt Nagis wave of shock and terror run through his mind. One, two, three.

_Bam! bam bam bam ..._

_Pop! bam bam!_

All the lights in the house exploded as the little shop shook furiously. Nagis powers running through the power lines as each fuse exploded with a bang!  
The light bulbs littered glass, in a pretty shower, all over Yohjis head. The blond cursed as he fumbled in the dark for the door.  
'don't worry, it's just Farf. He's got your little Kenith with a knife. But he only stabs once. Nagi has been rudely awaken and has sent his shock waves through the building. Nothing to worry about'  
"Nothing more then you raping me in my sleep! Get out of my mind!" Yohji fingered Schuldig in the dark and stormed out of the room. Schuldig heard him stumble down the hall and a exchange of voices. He followed unconsciously attracted to the action.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" Ken spat at Farfarello who was still holding the bloodied knife. He clutched the bloodied wound in his thigh and was not really that much in pain, more angry at the sudden resentful action against him or no apparent reason. His anger boiled up and struck out at Farfarello with vengeance.  
"You were..." Farfarello seemed to think for his actions too late. Ken cursed at the Irishman as fists hammered into the door.  
"KEN! Ken are you all right? Ken please open the door." shuffling and hushed voices.  
"Open the door you dirty fucker! You maniac! If you've hurt ken! I'll..." Yohjis voice loud and clear.  
"Yohji!" Omis voice scolding Yohji.  
Ken sighed. He really didn't need any help. He just wanted to sort out why the mad man had stuck him with his own pocket knife.  
"I'm fine go away!" Ken shouted at the voices behind the door. The athlete turned his attention back to his partner. Better to work out problems now, before they had to work together on the mission.  
"Now," Ken got up and walked over to Farfarello who flinched back and held the knife up in defense.  
"Farfarello hasn't done anything bad! Don't punish him! Please no. I didn't mean to hurt ken, Just God. Only God. Just God..." Ken tilted his head to the side and watched the frightened Irishman shiver and hold the bloodied knife out towards Ken.  
The knife was not pointed at Ken, more offering it to him. As the whit head was Mumbling incoherent jumbles of his thoughts and apologies all mixed with random passages from the bible as he shook in the dark.  
Farfarello looked terrified.  
"No drugs, no please." Ken took the knife from the shivering hand and flung it away. He didn't know quite what to do with the man before him.  
Rocking back and forth humming Catholic tunes the other was not really any more a threat. Ken thought it was almost like Farfarello didn't know why he had hurt him.  
All Ken knew was, the man was not threatening any more.  
"Farfy." Ken was no longer afraid of the pathetic mess shivering before him. He put a hand On Farfarellos shoulder and There was more pounding on the door followed by Omis voice.  
Ken ignored them. Farfarello stopped shaking and looked up at Ken with tears in his eye. Ken thought it was possibly the most messed up person he had ever met. And sitting there in the dark, wondered how the Schwarz members had bared to look at this.  
how they had done this to him. Gently, softly, slowly, Ken brushed Farfarellos shoulders to comfort him.  
"I'm not going to drug you, and I'm not going to punish you." Farfarello looked down at Kens hand, unsure what to do with the contact.  
"No drugs?" Farfy questioned and there was more banging on the door. Ken shook his head softly to answer Farfarello.  
"No. No drugs," Farfy looked puzzled.  
"But Farfy, he didn't do something wrong?" Ken shot up with the thought, it hadn't even crossed his mind..  
"No! Farfy is bad! Farfy hurt Ken! Look!" Ken pointed to The knife wound on his leg and Farfy followed his hand to gaze at it. He looked for a second then crocked his head.  
"Then why you not punish Farfy?" Ken sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall with Farfy.  
"Why did you do that Farfy? That's all I want to know." Farfy paused for a second and thought.  
"There was a reason, I remember. I was not happy with you. But I forget why. I don't know, it was a unhappy feeling, discomfort if you will. And the only way I could make it go away was hurting someone else... Besides me." Ken looked down and for the first time noticed that Farfy was bleeding from more the one place. Great gashes down his chest, arms and legs. White bandages torn away from his blood soaked skin. Ken gasped. Farf was bleeding more then he was.  
"Farfarello! Why do you do this?" Farfy blinked at Ken.   
"No one has ever asked more questions about me. No one ever really cared why. Why should you?"  
The door burst down and Omi, Yohji, Schuldig and Nagi rushed in through the dark.  
"Ken!" Omi rushed over and Nagi with a quick step over to Kens dresser took up the tranquilizer and quicker then Ken could respond to, Darted Farfy in the chest. Farfy looked down at the dart and then to ken, smiled, his insanely creepy smile.  
"No drugs?" Ken sighed and Farfarellos head slumped onto his chest in sleep.  
"Ken! Are you ok? Look what he's done to you, why didn't you open the door? Can you walk?" Omi was all over the wound in Kens leg, but all Ken could do was look past the blond boy over to the Other man.  
"He didn't even know why he did it." Nagi walked over to Farfarello and check the man over.  
"I told you to drug him at night, or at least put him in a straight jacket. You should of listened to me." Ken felt a angry white flame start inside of him at that dark haired Japanese youth. He didn't know where it came from. But a dark remorse welled up inside him as Nagi pulled Farfy up and out of the room.  
"Wait!" Nagi stopped at the door way, floating Farfy in front of him. Ken felt all eyes on him as he leaned on Omi to get up.  
"I promised him I wouldn't..." Nagi looked at him and Ken felt extremely Awkward.  
Schuldig burst out laughing.  
"Ah ha!" He pointed at ken and didn't hide one bit of laughter. Ken went red.  
"You feel sorry for him do you? After he stabbed you in your sleep? You still feel sorry for him? Oh gosh. What a push over. Nagi, leave the man here. Ken can sleep with him. he doesn't want you to drug him. Or punish him." Schuldig continued to laugh and Nagi frowned deeply after the look of shock passed over his face.  
"Very well." Nagi flung his arm and Farfarello was flung across the room and, after hitting the wall, dropped on his bed. Nagi left the room.  
"Ken," Omi put a hand on Kens shoulder. His blue eyes held much worry. Ken hated it when Omi worried over stupid things.  
"I'm fine Omi..." Omi put a hand over Kens mouth.  
"Shuss, I don't know what you have planned. But please be careful." Omi looked down to Kens leg and shook his head.  
"I need light." Omi looked at Yohji and Yohji sighed.   
"I'll go get some light bulbs and replace the fuses." Yohji left the room trailed by Schuldig. Ken sighed and Omi bit his lip, kneeling down to look at Kens leg.  
"It's a good thing you didn't have jeans on, that would of caused more trouble." Ken sighed and felt the warm blood dribble down his leg. It hurt, but he was used to pain. Omi walked ken over to his own bed and ken sat down slowly.  
"I'm gonna have to stitch that up." Ken nodded and leaned back so he was lying down. Sleep came to him as quickly as it always did. This time it was almost involuntary.

Kens head was clear, and the morning breeze meant that Omi had forgot to shut the blinds and Door to the deck. He moaned and remembered. Omi wasn't living in the same room as his any more. he was in the storage room with Nagi, and he was stuck here. In this room with this mad man. Ken smiled and looked over to his new partner sleeping peacefully in the bed next to his. He sat up and the sore pain in his leg came in sleepy waves. He moaned and scratched the back of his neck. Looking down at Omis patch job he smiled. He loved that kid. He got up and right to the left side of him were a pair of crutches with a sticky note on them in Omis writing.

This is for you, you'll be one them for three days at the least. Get better soon Ken  
-Omi

Ken picked up the crutches, not even bothering to see if he could stand on his own. Omi was always right. He moved slowly wobbling on the supports, over to his dresser where he found a pair of shorts and a T-shirt to put on, moved back to his bed he sat down and pulled on the shirt. Moving slowly he pulled the Shorts over his boxers and sat up. he was greeted by a slightly shocking but still familiar face.  
"Good morning Ken." Ken was surprised to here his name from Farfarello. Who had, until this point in time, Called him Kitten.  
"Good morning Farfarello, you sleep well?" Ken was surprised he didn't feel a bit remorseful at the man. Ken felt a finger tracing his wound and flinched back. Farfarello looked up at him as he pulled his Leg up.  
"I did that?" Farfarello asked standing up. Ken nodded, a bit of fear returning to his mind. Farfy nodded and moved away. Ken flinched as His entire arms from shoulders to elbow was bandaged with Red stained white. Also his legs from ankle to knee, and shoulders. The stringy man looked awkward slouched over as he walked. Ken felt sorry for the man. Ken watched as Farfy pulled a vest pants and tank top on along with his leather collar. It seemed he slept with his eyes patch on. Farfy moved out of the room without any more contact with Ken.

Nagi was eating peacefully by the time Omi got up, it was nice to have someone else in the house up this early. Omi smiled as he entered the kitchen. Aware that Nagi was still irritated with him for last nights events. Omi remembered Nagi had been sleeping so peacefully and then as soon as Omi touched him, Bam! Nagi shot up a screamed awake. Clutching at Omis hand, a look of terror beyond anything Omi had seen all over the younger boys face. and then the lights when out with a bang! And the shop shook for a few seconds as Omi calmed Nagi out of his shocked state. Nagi had blown all the light bulbs and fuses. He had slapped Omi as hard as he could across his left cheek and gave Omi a long lecture about not touching him when he slept. Omi was so socked at what had happened he was sure he would NEVER do that again.  
"Good morning Nagi." He offered and Nagi gave him a curt nod and continued with reading the paper he had gotten for himself. Omi always got the paper. Swallowing Omi moved over to the refrigerator and opened it to find something to make breakfast for everyone. cooking was more of a two person job now. For all these people. It was a chore, Omi always enjoyed cooking. Realizing that Omi new nothing of what Schwarz members liked to eat he turned to Nagi.  
"Umm..." Omi struggled for words in the awkward silence.  
"Spit it out." Nagi placed the paper down and looked at Omi content.  
"Is there anything... You guys don't like to eat?" Nagi smiled a bit.  
"Don't be so tense Omi, it was a mistake anyone could of made. Cool it, I forgive you. I was just angry last night that's all. Now," Nagi walked over to the refrigerator to peer inside. Icy eyes scouring the contents, finger tapping on his fine chin in thought.  
"Here!" Nagi pulled out the milk and Eggs, then some lunch meat.  
"Where do you keep your cereal?" Omi pointed to the cupboard three from his right just above the sink and Nagi pulled out the sugar coated stuff and decided it was good enough.  
"Farfarello always has Raw eggs blended with lunch meat, ketchup, tuna, olives and mustard. He won't anything else in the morning so..." Omi shivered.  
"Gross! He actually eats that?" Nagi nodded with a smirk.  
"HE thinks it taste good. And Schuldig, he don't eat too much, diet contains mostly drugs and liquor. But sometimes he eats a protein Shake and ice cream." Nagi handed Omi the ice cream and Omi gave him a puzzled look.  
"That's not very healthy." Nagi smirked even more.  
"Schuldig himself, is not very healthy, I'd watch out if I were you. You could get AIDS just by standing next him. So don't get too close." Nagi pulled the blender from it's very rarely used position. Omi caught him from falling off the counter, supporting the younger boys legs and Nagi blushed as he was resting on Omis head.  
Omi pushed Nagi upright without a word and Nagi cleared his throat and put the blender down.  
"You'll need to keep this in a more accessible place." Nagi stated as he got down from the counter top he had been sitting on.

"Schuldig, if you are within twelve paces from me I would run before I open my eyes and see you." Yohji heard some rustling and a light flickered on. Both men Screamed and turned over in there beds, burring there head in the pillows. Screaming each others name to turn of the light.  
"Schuldig?" Schuldig heard Farfarellos voice and threw the alarm clock at the man.  
"Go away! And turn of that light! Now! Before I..." Yohji heard Schuldig screech some more at Farfarello and then the door slam and the lights go off. The locking of the door and a rustling of blankets as Schuldig flopped back down on his bed.   
"Don't worry, I'm nowhere near you." Schuldigs voice was muffled by the pillow Yohji knew was gripped in his mouth. Yohji sighed and opened his jade eyes, taking a few moment to adjust to the darkness.  
The fan was turning slowly overhead and the window was open. Yohji felt a could breeze swish over his chest as he breathed in the morning air.  
"What time is it?" Yohji rolled over to face the ceiling.   
"Nine." Schuldig answered and Yohji groaned again wondering if Schuldig got waken up like this every morning.  
"No," Yohji shivered at Schuldigs answer to his thought. Frowning at the invasion of his privacy.  
Schuldig just continued, flicking a small piece of hair out of his face with a feminine jester that Yohji found strangely fitting for Schuldig.  
"It's strange the way Farfarellos been behaving lately. It's not like him to do any of the stuff he's been doing of late." Schuldig looked at Yohji, green eyes smiling in the darkness. Yohji was his. He could tell Yohji had just thought about him. It made him feel good to have his blond man thinking about him so often. Gave him a slight giggling fit in his mind. Like a school girl that giggles because the hot, calm, cool, collected guy just waved at her.  
It was always contained though. Never going anywhere but his mind. Yohji looked at him puzzled and frowned, sighing and picking up a pair of pants.  
"Why must you constantly be in my mind?" Yohji was too tiered to be mad at the man. It was a simple question he wanted to be answered. Nothing more, he though.  
Schuldig smiled larger, his wide German mouth always pulling off the perfect smirk that spread from one corner to the other corner of his face. and just when you thought it couldn't get any bigger. Schuldig could always prove you wrong. Pulling off an even wider grin.  
"I have only been IN your mind once, that's it." Yohji snorted at that statement. Schuldig rolled over to face his blond partner a slight frown to his lips.  
"You don't believe me do you?" He sighed and rolled back over to face the ceiling once again.  
"I don't need to be in your mind to read your thoughts. It's like you think..." Schuldig never really had to explain it before.  
"...You think really loud. It's hard NOT to here your thoughts." Yohji faced Schuldig in the dark.  
"I THINK loud? How is that even possible?" Yohji asked and Schuldig smiled in the dark.  
"Really, the louder ones, they are smarter. They are the ones who think everything through before making an action. You and Omi, gosh you guys are loud." Yohji nodded spotting the hidden complement.  
"So back, back when we were... Captured and you told us to shut up. You didn't mean to stop talking."  
"Bingo." Schuldig perked up, a sparkle to his eye. Yohji was getting this.  
"You guys were loud. And for some reason my Abilities retaliated when I put up mental barriers. Another words, I couldn't block out any of your thoughts. They just kept coming." Schuldig sat up on his bed and turned on the small dim lamp on his corner table. The light caught him in a perfect pool, softly lighting his pale skin and bright hair, illuminated by the light, it almost seemed blond.  
"I like Ken, he thinks really slowly, really softly and very sparsely." Schuldig flashed a grin at Yohji and Yohji couldn't help but smile back.

"Ken, your up early." Ken hobbled down the stairs to be greeted by Omi, who was as of now blending a kind of sickening orange mixture and smiling as he always was in the morning.  
"Farfy left the door open, the cold air woke me up." He said waving curtly to the other youth, Nagi nodded and gave him a smile.  
"What on earth are you doing?" Ken looked around the room with a slight smile at Omis unorthodox ways.  
"I'm making breakfast, what would you like Ken?" Ken smiled at his blond boy.  
"No thank you Omi," Omi almost dropped the cup he was getting.  
"What? Ken you always eat. More then anyone. You feeling ok?" The athlete smiled back at Omi and nodded.  
"I'm fine Omi, just not hungry." Ken then got back up and just as Schuldig walked in the room, excited.  
"Have you seen Farfy? I have a bone to pick with that squaw fish." To Omis surprise Yohji walked in the room right after Schuldig, rubbing his eyes and looking around the room. He smiled at Omi with a nod.  
"What did he do this time?" Nagi smirked at Schuldigs foul glare.  
"He woke me up! At nine!"  
"And in the process woke me up too!" Yohji sat down and Omi brought him a cup of coffee with plenty of sugar.  
"Thank you Omi." Yohji drank it as if it was life support. Schuldig smiled at the blond boy as he got another cup ready. That's right, you better make that coffee. Smug grin was in place as he sat down.  
"And you are mad at him?" Nagi peered over his laptop to gaze idly at Schuldig.  
"Ja! I mean, you just don't do that to Schuldig." Nagi snorted at Schuldigs power hungry statement.  
"Good luck, I don't think Ken will let you near him Schuldig. He's pretty set in his ways." Nagi went back to gazing at his laptop as Schuldig stormed out of the room to search for Farfarello.  
Yohji moaned, mumbling to himself. Omi smiled and sat down beside the familiar Taller blond. It was good to have Yohji with him.   
"Rough night Yohji?" Yohji knew to what Omi was referring too and nodded sipping his coffee. Omi smiled and put his hands on Yohji shoulders and began to rub away the nights crooks. It was something Omi did when Yohji just go too stressed. Overworking Yohji could result in bouts of depression witch resulted in Yohji Aya fights and Omi hated that.  
So he would calm them both down. Mostly Yohji.  
He and Yohji were quite close. After all Omi was always the one to drag him in the door when everyone else was asleep because it was a unholy hour to be up.  
Omi was always the one to Clean Yohji up after one of his many drunken fights. He was always gentle. And Omi was always the one to talk things out between Aya and Yohji when things got to locked doors and suborn attitudes. Omi had a way to seeing both sides of the problem. And could almost always find a solution.  
Yohji leaned forward and put his head on the table. Omi smiled and Nagi gave him a funny look. It looked as if the dark haired youth felt slightly awkward with Omi touching Yohji, but didn't want to move.  
Omi gave him a smile but didn't bother to explain. Yohjis shoulders fell down and he seemed to fall asleep on the table. Omi smiled at the taller bond. At least he wouldn't be on the mans bad side when he was grouchy this afternoon.  
"You'll let him touch your shoulders?" Yohjis head snapped up and Almost hit Omis head. Omi flinched backwards and sighing, shook his head at the Orange haired man.  
"Because he trust me." Omi stated.  
Yohji sighed and flung a hand at Schuldig, trying to dismiss the German man.  
Schuldig just walked further into the room and sat down in the chair beside Yohjis giving the blond a good look he snorted. Omi threw his head up in a snobbish gesture and with a final pat to Yohjis head he left to go to the pantry.  
"No wonder your tiered Yohji," Schuldig go up and resumed Omis spot behind Yohji and Yohjis head shot up once again as cold, light fingers prickled his shoulders.  
Schuldig smiled brightly, Yohji had not gotten a wink of sleep last night. It was all because of Schuldig of course. The blond had not trusted the other to keep to himself. So had forced himself to stay awake. Schuldig smiled at the situation.  
"Sussh." Schuldig cooed into Yohjis ear and Yohjis head fell straight forward again. Not hitting the table by a inch, held up by Schuldigs Hand gripped firmly on Yohjis chin. Omi turned away, with a gasp.  
What should he do? What was Schuldig doing?

Yohjis eyes didn't respond to anything, they just kind of lulled into the back of his head. Schuldig smiled at his prisoner.   
Yohji was immobilized, for now. It was a trick he had picked up from working the streets. You just had to shut there brains down, Yohjis mind was so easy to navigate, it was so easy to find the right switches.  
What plans he had for his pet. Schuldig picked a piece of hair up off of Yohjis forehead and tucked it behind his ear.  
"Please! Take your toy somewhere else to do that Schuldig!" Nagi rolled his eyes and Schuldig smirked.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. Did I disturb you?" Nagi got up slamming his notebook on the table, ready to take the matter farther. Omi beat him to the punch, coming into the room with the bottle of red ketchup to put in Farfarellos drink, eyes like Ice Omi clenched his fists.  
"Hands off Yohji!" Omi was suddenly brought to the center of attention and Nagi shook his head.  
Bad move on Omis part.  
Schuldig would have his toy no matter what the boy did. And if Omi tried to stop him, Schuldig would only smile and make matters worse.  
Which he did.  
"You mean, don't do this?" Schuldig smirked, trickling his hands up and down Yohji chest and planting a kiss on Yohjis right cheek.  
Omi broke.  
If it was one thing he would not stand for, it was the abuse of his close friends, in Any way.  
The blond boy ran after Schuldig with the bottle of ketchup raised above his head. Schuldig smiled and Caught the boys flying fists with grace, flipping the blond over and hearing a crack as Omi landed hard on his back.  
The ketchup bottle in Schuldigs left hand.  
Omi arched up as white pain ran through his spinal cord and head. A cry of anger and pain escaping from his trembling lips, his arm felt out of joint, and quite possibly, was broken.  
Schuldig smiled down on Omi.  
With his inhumanly speed, like quick silvery, he melted down to the boys side. Omi gaped with tears in his eyes as Schuldig trailed a finger down the blonds heedless form. His emerald eyes not Meeting Omis, but lulling over his shape on the floor.  
"You are so sweet and innocent, would you like to loose that innocence? 'Cuse I'm sure your would taste soo sweet."  
"Schuldig enough!" Nagi watched As Schuldig picked up a chair and was going to resume beating the blond boy until Omi learned to not interfere with Schuldig love slavery.  
But Nagi was quicker, Taking the chair from the Mans hand and whacking the back of his head with the one leg, taking Schuldigs own feet from under him.  
The orange haired German was now on his back too. A glare of death aimed at Nagi.  
"What the fuck is the matter with you!" Nagi hurried over to Omi, turning the boy over and helping him up as he glared at Schuldig.  
"We're not 'post to hurt one another! We are a team now Schuldig! We must work together!" Nagi glared even more at the older man and Schuldig leaned against the Doorway, working on a glare of his own.  
"That's not it," Schuldig struggles as his glare turned into a smirk. Nagi gasped,  
"Get out of my mind!" The determined youth screamed form his corner of the room. Schuldig smirked at Nagis sudden defense raised up around his mind, it was too late, Schuldig already heard the boys thoughts.  
"Tell him the truth." Schuldig spat out, pointing to Nagi.  
Nagi froze under the finger point. In to a dreadful shock that gave Omi goose bumps to watch the other struggle for his own free will.  
Nagis lips trembled as he turned, rigidly, to face Omi, a look like a half there frightened rabbit.  
Eyes glazed over and face expressionless, Omi could still see the battle inside his mind through his dark, glass-like eyes.

His heart was going a hundred mile an hour. But Schuldigs control over him was strengthening every second.  
Schuldig dug further into Nagis mind. Gripping him and his functions. Nagi looked at the blond teen before him and trembled.  
"Stop! Schuldig! Stop it!" Omi screamed his voice hoarse and off-key. He held himself against the walls. Schuldig smirked at the feebleness of the two boys before him.  
"Tell him! Tell him what you think!" Schuldig threw a hand out to Nagi who fought with all his might to keep his secret. Tears ran down his blue eyes that suddenly now held so much terror it made Omi wanted to run. But Omi knew he couldn't. Nagi was gripping him. He could feel the invisible fingers holding onto him.  
Nagi couldn't help it. Omi felt him grasping at his older partner.   
A feeble attempt to stop that, Nagi gulped down and whimpered.   
"Tell him!" Schuldig smiled as Nagi whimpered and more tears came.  
"The more you resist the more you feel pain!" Schuldigs last word was accompanied by a howl of pain from Nagi who would of fell to his knees, Omi was sure, If Schuldig wasn't holding him up.  
"You are... Are... Are... You are... God forgive me... Only... Thing... Ahhh!" Nagi gasped with painful words. All coming from the quivering lips by force.  
"Stop it! Schuldig! Your hurting him! Don't do this! Not to your own teammate!" Omi lunged forward to be greeted by Schuldig, who picked the boy up by his hair.  
"Listen!" He hissed and forced Omi face close to Nagis. An insane look to his crazed eyes.  
he had lost it, Schuldig was mad.  
"Can you hear his thoughts? Can you here them! I can, I can. And why? Why for you?" Nagis Tears fell on Omis Cheeks there faces were so close.  
"I'm sorry." Nagi bit his lip till it bled and looked down, attempting to shadow his face. hiding the pain.  
Schuldig had never gotten this angry at him before. Nagi didn't know or care what Schuldig was angry at him for. All he knew was, Schuldig was angry.  
Pain was coming.  
Detach yourself.  
You are no longer with your body,  
Let yourself go, he was quite good at this by now.  
Beatings and other volitions of his body were an act against him from very young. So he had learned to ignore his body, in a way most people though impossible.  
He would take pain in this way, it was a buzz in his brain.  
So he did, letting his body go and fading deeper into his mind.

Nagis will was fading, his eyes became more and more distant as illegible gurgles came form the others lips. Omi cried out.  
"Get off of him!" Omi was so glad to here kens voice he screamed out for joy. but he was greeted by a more horrific face.  
Farfarello jumped on Schuldig and with a small movement Schuldig wasn't even able to resist. Schuldig fell down.  
Nagi Fell to his knees and Omi fell with Schuldig, gasping for breath Nagi felt the tears come.  
Tears he had waited all his life to cry. Tears of loneliness and self pity he never had time for. he had kept them so in check before. He never wept when he endured beatings from random people as a child. He never wept when he saw his mother die in his own arms when he was only two. He never wept when Brad was stolen from him. His only real comparison to a father was Bradley. Nagi never felt the need to cry, to howl out rage. He was too collected for that. Emotion was only in the way.  
It all came to him now. Abuse from years ago resurfaced. Nagi wasn't sure weather it was Schuldig pulling out of his mind that brought out theses wounds. Or the fact that someone else was weeping in the room. Beside him Omi held out a hand to his partner. He was crying. What a pussy. Nagi made himself laugh, a hoarse choke of emotions mixed. Nagi looked away to see Schuldig was lying there on the floor. Why was he so angry at me? Nagi felt more tears flow from his cheeks and sniffed leaning over and letting the tears flow. A coked sob heaved his body. Then suddenly there was a soft warm comforting form around him.  
Omi held the younger boy in his arms. A comfort Nagi had never felt before. Nagi Turned quickly to gasp at Omi. Both pairs of blue eyes met and Omi smiled softly, tears still running down his cheeks.  
"It's ok, it's all over now." Nagi pushed himself deeper into Omis grasp. He had never felt so cared for in his life. When Omi smiled at him. When he knew there was a friendship there that only came about after a night. It wasn't something that Nagi wanted to hold back. But the emotions brought up by Schuldig unwillingly let Tears flow and uncontrollable sobs. Pity. Nagi hated it. Yet when it was painted across Omis face. It didn't seem that bad. Nagi needed that comfort. More then anything now, now that he felt it. Now that he had a chance to taste kindness and feeling that dulled Brads. A compassion and mercy of a fellow human being. It was all too much too fast. But Nagi didn't care.

Omi caressed Nagis dark hair and smiled to himself on how much this child reminded him of his younger self. Way back when. He had felt alone. He had felt sorrow and he had felt that the only thing he would ever feel from others was fear, hate and remorse.  
Then Omi had met his team. He knew how it felt to have the leader ripped out of his life. Nagi seemed to take Schuldigs betrayal of his personal space hard.  
A dark wave of emotions shook the boy and Omi squeezed Nagis shoulders. Silence was broken:  
"Nagi?" Farfarello took a gentle step closer and kneeled at Nagis side. Nagi still clung to Omi with a desperate grasp. Tears wetted Omi yellow shirt. Farfarello smiled at Nagis tears and wiped a single one from his pale cheek.  
"Nagi, why you cry?" Nagi sniffed and Smiled at Farfarellos kindness. Worry if you will. Letting go Of Omi Nagi seemed to realize what he was doing and kindly pushed the older teammate away from him.  
"I'm sorry." He muttered and Omi nodded,  
"It's all right, I don't mind." Omi struggled with the words in his choked up throat. Farfarello moved closer and Nagi smiled at him patting the Irishman on his left shoulder.  
"Thank you Farf." Nagi gathered himself and stood solemnly, on his own with out another word the Japanese youth excited the room with a quickness that Omis mind blanked out for a second and missed him.  
Omi regretted not saying a few things before the moment was past. But it was gone and all he could do was sit there. His arm felt like it was going to fall off. And by the looks of the broken limb the pain seared into his mind. A realization of how much damage the German could do so quickly.  
Ken knelt beside the blond boy and embraced him in his grasp. Omi felt tears dry up and quickly stood with Ken.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't get here quicker." Ken said and Omi shook his head.  
"It's not your fault. It's theses screwed up people!" Ken ruffled Omi hair and smiled at the younger blond.  
"These people are screwed up for a reason. WE don't understand right now why they are like this. They all have there problems. But it's not there fault the world is cruel, we just have to be patient." Omi was stunned, Ken was defending the man who just broke Omis arm and possibly injured his back.  
Omi would of thought something like that from himself. Ken was wallowing in there pity. and yes they were pitiful. Omi shrugged away from Ken.  
"Your wrong, they're heartless bastards, no matter how they became this way. They will always be heartless bastards." Omi couldn't look at ken. He walked away promptly. He was passing the kitchen when Yohji sprang awake and looked at Omis left side of his face and arm.  
"Holy Shit kid! What the fuck happened to you?" Omi gave Yohji a half hearted smile.  
"Yohji, can you take me to the hospital? I think I broke my arm." Yohji was in disbelief.  
"What happened?' 


	11. Addictions

**Addictions**

"Nagi?" Omi called out in the dark room, the soft glow of a computer scream filling the room with the ire blue tint that Omi had always found so welcoming in his room. it seemed that feeling had been robed of him when he walked fully in the room, not bothering to turn the lights on.  
"Nagi, I'm sorry. I brought you some dinner." Omi fumbled in the dark to finally set the plate of steaming dinner down on the small table separating his and Nagis beds.  
"You shouldn't be sorry." Omi jumped at how close the boy had managed to get to him in the dark, Nagi was sitting on his bed beside him. His blue eyes reflecting the light of the Computer.  
"i should be sorry, for letting that happen." Nagis face reflected the wetness of tears In the dark, yet Omi couldn't see his facial expressions.  
"You couldn't have stopped it Nagi, it wasn't your fault..."  
"It wasn't yours either, Yohjis your friend. I guess it was to be expected that you would stick up for him correct?" Omi nodded, not sure Where Nagi was going with this, but not wanting to interrupt his little partner. Nagi sighed thinking what he said through.  
"Schu, when he gets... Stressed, overloaded with thoughts, or Feels like he's cornered and there's no way out. He explodes. Like he did to you Omi, he just explodes. It's been very stressful for him, living with you guys when he's so accustomed to us." Nagi smiled, Omi could tell in the dim light, his smile was comforting.  
"Schuldig may seem like he's But he's just an unstable mess. He 's moody insecure and very fragile. He needs a constant balanced, quite, environment, love and a stable position on his way. Schuldig is just as fragile as a little boy." The comparison sounded strange from Nagis lips, Nagi was a kid right? He was a boy. Maybe he didn't consider himself one. But Omi did.   
"I didn't know that." Omi said. He didn't, Schuldig had always been so calm and controlling, so cool and collected. It was hard to think the same man who had plotted his cousins death, Needed to feel loved and be comforted and looked after. It was almost impossible. Nagi looked own at his hands and sighed a load off of his shoulders.  
"Don't tell him I told you, he'll get angry again, I don't want to put so much stress on the German man. He misses Brad badly and just wants someone to love him. Yohji come naturally as the oldest and his new roommate. I'm not saying it was right for him to do what he did to Yohji, I'm just saying to cut him a break, I can tell when he loses control. He won't remember beating you, or controlling me. Using me," Nagi corrected himself and turned on the lamp with out a movement of his hands. His powers still gave Omi the chills.  
"Why are we sitting in that dark?" The tears that had stained his cheeks were dry, leaving red streaks down his pail cheeks. Omi passed him dinner.  
"I didn't want to wake you if you were asleep." Omi offered and Nagi nodded. I slight look of shock failing of his face as it was warmed by a smile.  
"Thank you." Omi had a feeling Nagi meant more with that muttered thank you then he let onto.

Schuldigs head hurt. It hurt like a bad hang over and drug overdoes age. It hurt like he had been hit by a bus, it hurt like he had dived into deep water and his ears had burst from pressure.  
To say none the less he felt like shit. And Schuldig was pretty sure there was only one place he could be. In Yohjis room.  
In Yohjis dark room with no light and no water. Schuldig sighed and rolled over to his stomach. His hands and feet were bound. Why? What had he done? Schuldig cursed as he moved, head throbbing.   
It was dark in the room, but it could of been any time of the day or night outside. He had lost track of time, memories lost, a gap in time was torn away from his memory.  
"Is anyone there? Hello! Help! Someone help me! HELLO!"   
"Nagi!" Schuldig sighed, giving up.  
Was he drunk again? Why was he like this.  
Did he molest Yohji too much?  
Or did Farfy just lock him in here and Kill everyone else?  
Why would Farfarello not kill him too?  
Schuldig laughed. His memory was getting worse and worse every time he turned around.

"I want you to remember, he won't know what happened to you. And not to shout at him, or... Think anything to loudly." Nagi knew Schuldig would feel them approaching, and had made sure Omi knew Schuldig would not be happy, but he would not hurt Omi either. Schuldig was not like that. Not like Brad, as in he just hurt for no reason. Even though you might not think it at first glance, or first impression. Schuldig really didn't like hurting people. It wasn't joy enough for him, Schuldig was more centered around Sex, that was his escape.  
Farfs'' was Pain .  
Brads was Power.  
And Nagi himself...  
He didn't think he had one, no wait! Hate, hate was Nagis escaped.  
It was failing him right now, But that was it.  
"Your not that hateful Nagi-Kun." Schuldigs voice purred to him as her entered the room. Omi was right behind him, banging his clumsy cast on the door and wincing in pain. Nagi could tell Omi was not mad at Schuldig, he felt sorry for him.  
Nagi didn't know which one was worse.  
"What happened to you kid? Got the crap beat out of you?" Omi didn't quite know how to react to the question. Schuldigs laughter died down as he searched through the young blond boys mind to find the answer. Nagi moved to untie his friend after turning the light on. Schuldig moaned as the light stung his eyes and plopped stomach first onto the bed.  
"It was me wasn't it?" Nagi smiled at his older teammate. A pathetic half hearted smile, still a smile.  
"Your just stressed out Schuldig, you need to go out and do something besides sitting around here." Nagi untied the harsh rope around his friends wrists. Yohji had insisted he was tied and locked in a room while he was gone with Omi to the hospital.   
"That bad eh?" Schuldig mused after Nagi finished untying, feeling his tender wrists and looking over to Omi.

Omi stood there, not really sure how to manage this situation of his.  
"I'm sorry." Omi just about gaped at the words out of the Mans face. Inside a million things were running through his brain, a thousand questions and two thousand possible answers.   
"Why." Was all he could manage and Schuldig smirked at the shocked look on Omis face.  
"I don't know, I can't remember, Remember?" Schuldig scratched his head and sighed at Nagi. Did I do something to you too?" Nagi looked away from Schuldig and Omi saw the hurt look on the younger brunette.  
"Yes, yes I did. Damn it all Nagi! Tell me before I get angry again!" Nagi gasped as Schuldig took his face and turned it towards the German so he could look into Schuldigs soul filled eyes.  
"You, you made me tell hidden secrets... and..." Nagi choked down tears.  
"You were in his head! And using your stupid Mind crap on him! You brought him to tears Schuldig." Schuldig didn't smile smugly like Omi though he would. No Schuldig didn't make a smart remark after that, not like Omi expected.  
Schuldig simply put his hand around Nagi, and brought the teen into a embrace.  
Nagi held onto Schuldigs Arms.  
Omi saw tears resurface onto the boys cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry Nagi, I would promise not to ever do it again, but we both know it's not possible for me to keep that promise. So all I can say is I'm sorry little buddy." Nagi sniffed and fell into Schuldigs arms in a childish way, the boy that he never go to be resurfacing.  
Schuldig had always been a good friend. When it came down to it, he was.  
After all he had done to Nagi, Nagi couldn't remember having a better friend. Farfarello didn't count. He didn't even know who Nagi was sometimes.  
"It's not your fault Schuldig." Nagi felt Schuldig pat his head a comforting sensation.  
"It never has been. It's this damned situation. It's too much for you, you shouldn't say sorry to me." Nagi reached out and snuggled into his older teammates chest. Butting into his mind, the hardest thing Nagi had to say to Schuldig, he wouldn't say it outloud: 'Say it to Omi'  
Schuldig flailed and pushed Nagi off and out of his embrace with a clear, disguised motion. After shaking himself Nagi gracefully got himself together enough to glare at Schuldig for the sudden outburst. Schuldig glowered.  
"No!" Nagi stood up with a calm voice and stated his opinion:  
"You didn't hurt me as Much as you did him! Look at him Schuldig, you think he will be able to go on missions this month?" Schuldig cursed in his native tongue and held his head. Nagi was think at him, directing waves of phsyc at him. It made his head throb.  
"Fuck you Nagi! No way HE'S getting my apologies!" Omi clued into what was happening and shook his head violently.  
"I don't want his apologies Nagi! He can keep them!" Omi shouted at Schuldig with a determined sparkle to his eyes. Nagi shook his head furiously, bunching his small hands into fists.  
"No!" Nagi stepped forward.  
"We work as a team now! We must trust each other! And work together, and that means nothing should go uncounted for, Schuldig, you said your sorrys to me. Now it's his turn." Schuldig looked wildly form Nagi to the door. Hesitating for a moment.  
A emotion flashed across his face that could of been hurt, but covered in anger. Then as if making up his mind Schuldig pushed past Nagi and out the door with a string of muffled curses.  
Nagi could of stopped him, but Nagi really didn't have the heart, nor guts to. Nagi knew the way Schuldig must feel. Schuldig was so fragile, the slightest upset of power made him in for a downward spiral.  
Schuldig would go and pout somewhere until Nagi would come to say his Sorrys.  
That was only one problem with Schuldig usually flawless plan.   
Nagi wouldn't come this time. He was right. They needed to support each other if they were to survive. It was a fact that Nagi couldn't get into Schuldigs' thick skull.  
"Nagi, you didn't have to do that." Omi had taken this all wrong, of course, centering it around himself. Omi thought Nagi was doing this for him. No Nagi wasn't.  
Nagi pushed past the older blond and out the doors to go find what Schuldig was seeking at that moment. A quite place to think.

"Check mate! I win!" Farfarello danced around the room with Kens king in hand. Smiling wickedly, yet happily. Ken was still trying to figure out the Irish man, Farfy had been drug free for three days now. Not a complaint in his bones. The Bazerker had indeed been very normal. With the exception of thee rather bad outbreaks Ken had managed to suppress with a simple song Farfarello had taught him. It was an Irish tune that was in English, Ken couldn't understand the words but Farfarello had liked the tune. And was always humming it mindlessly to himself when he was not thinking.  
In true. Farfarello was a man of many talents. He was a amazing artist, a great chess player and could speak more languages then Ken had thought existed.  
"How do you do that?" Ken looked at the chess board. Farfy had won for the umpteenth time today.  
"I can't tell you, then you would win." Farfarello came to sit cross legged in the same stop he had been sitting for three hours of Chess. A insanely happy look to him. At times Farfarello was like a child, other times he was completely mature. His reasoning was flawless. His ability to address situations in life with a simple minds solution was astounding.  
Farfarello looked at Ken as he lay back in the chair. His leg was almost healed and his restlessness was beginning to edge at him.   
"Play again?" Farfarello wined, rolling over on his back to look up at Ken.  
"Farf, when are you going to get board of this game? You've won how many times now?"  
"Twenty six." Farfarello lulled his head over the pillow so it was lower then his chest. It looked funny.  
"Let's find something else to do." Ken got up with little difficulty out of the red chair in the living room. Farfarello got up with him and looked expectantly at the Athlete.  
"We eat now?" he asked heading past Ken and into the kitchen.  
"I guess so. Yeah, I'm hungry too." Ken had convinced Farfarello to not were the Collar any more. It creeped Ken out alot. Instead Farfarello wore a silver chain with a cross on it. The cross had been turned Red. With his own blood Ken had assumed.  
The leather close with the spikes had to go to, Ken was working on a wardrobe of color for the pail man. Something that didn't make him look so... Deadly. He was now, warring one of Kens Many jerseys and a pair of shorts with track lines down them. It made him look so much younger then his real age.  
Hobbling along Ken managed up the stairs, daring to leave Farfarello alone with himself in the Kitchen to go upstairs and check on Omi and Nagi.  
The pair of younger boys had taken a almost instant liking to each other. They worked well together and if it wasn't for Schuldig they would of most likely done the mission with ease.  
Ken made his way up the stairs with a little effort into the other twos room. With out knocking he entered the small bedroom. Yohji had taken Schuldig out to talk and They had not come back yet.   
"Hey! What's going on in here kids?" Omi smiled witch equaled out Nagis slight frown.  
"You left Farfarello alone?" Ken knew the response before it was out of the younger Japanese youths mouth. He shrugged and nodded, flopping down on Omis bed.  
"Yeah, so? I think he's capable of it." Nagi sighed and returned to the computer screen.  
The room was small and lit with the warm glow of the small lamp and the two computer screens.  
"You'll regret it."

Farfarello peered into the pantry in search for something to eat. He was quite happy today there had been no hallucinations in a whole day. There had been nothing but a good day with his Ken-ken.  
Farfarello poured out some Rice crispys into a bowl and reached for the milk when he felt a slight twitch to his left arm. Something hitting him.  
He looked down and there was a Kitchen knife sticking out of his forearm.  
'Now how did that get there?' he thought tugging at the knife to free it from the bloody mess of Tissue. He looked at the blood running down his arm and the knife. Frowning.  
"I didn't put that there." He said to himself and looked around the room. Someone was here. He dashed away from another incoming knife. Looking wildly around for attackers.   
"Show yourselves, come to play with Farfarello? Come on out, Farfarello knows you too well." Farfarello took up a knife and circled the room. He didn't want to call for help. What if this was an illusion? What if ken was disappointed in him because he was battling his imaginary fears again. He would not risk it, even if the wound did seem real. He had no way of telling it was.  
Another knife struck his right calf and tore downwards. Farfarello didn't squeak as the steak knife cut his leg mussels. He went down though. His leg giving in. His vision was starting to blur from blood loss.   
Farfarello knew it was not real when the blade shimmered above him, it had no wielder yet it was attacking him.  
He blinked and a single tear rolled down his eyes.  
"I don't want to play today, please go away. I'm not insane any more. I'm cured. You shouldn't be here." Farfarello couldn't find the strength to stay in a sitting position so he laid back down.  
"Don't react to them, just don't even recognize they are there, they are not real. They cannot hurt you, ignore them. Close your eyes. It'll all be over soon Farfarello... Hush..." Farfarello Whispered over the things Ken-Ken had told him to do, humming a certain Irish tune to try and reconnect him to the world.   
Farfarello closed his eyes, and couldn't find a will to open them again.

"Farf!" Ken Omi and Nagi were standing at the Kitchen doorway.  
Blood soaked through onto the carpet of the hallways. Farfarello lay in the middle of the floor soaked with his own blood. His back, legs and shoulders were badly gashed in more then one spot, dribbling a steady flow of crimson over the white floor. Around him were several knives, all bloodied.  
"I told you. he is not stable, I don't even see why you try. he has never been in his life, sane. Why would you try now?" Ken rushed past Nagi and slipped on the blood wet floor hitting his head as he fell down.  
Ken cursed and Omi came to help him. Steadying Ken they moved over to the white man, even paler now that the blood had been drained out of his body.  
"Farfarello?" Ken asked as he placed a hand on his teammates shoulder. Shaking a little. his effort earned him a groan from the delirious Farfarello.  
"Go away hallucination. I don't want to play today." Ken smiled as the Irish man came to. his one Amber eye opening and closing with the futile attempt to rise.  
"Farfy." Ken touched Farfarellos shoulder and the Irish man burst out in terror, grabbing one of the near knives and Pinning Ken against the wall in a struggle to rid himself of his attacker Farfarello stabbed into the wall. His mouth frothed with his own blood and Saliva, making a pink foam drip down his trembling chin.  
"I Will not let you! You lied to me! They have hurt me for too long... I won't let them hurt you... Not..." Ken shivered under the Mad mans grip, lifting one steady hand the athlete Pushed a hand to touch the others cheek. Humming a soft Song to himself. Farfarello let the knife go,  
"No, what have I done..." Farfarellos one Golden eye inspected the room, wandering for the course of the blood.  
"...To myself?" Farfarello shook furiously as he looked at his own blood stained hands. Coming out of a delusional state he slithered Away from Ken. Mumbling incoherent thoughts.   
Ken shivered from the death that had awaited him.  
"Nagi..." Omi took the tranquilizer out of the younger boys hands with a soft whisper. A sorrowful look coming over Omis compassionate face.  
"Leave the man," Omi watched the Irish man in the puddle of his own blood. Whispering a English tune as he rocked himself back and forth.  
Nagi sighed and put down the Gun. Walking over to Farfarello he knelt at the Mans feet and peered into the one clapped shut eye.  
"Farfarello," his voice was coolly but kind as Nagi put one hand on his teammates shoulder.  
"No drugs!" Farfarello lashed out at Nagi like a a striking viper. He hissed and caught the young boys arms. And, with one fowl swoop, Brought Nagi under his Foot, holding him by his arms.  
"No more! I can't take it! Your driving me insane!" Farfarello screamed at the top of his lungs. He looked at Nagis pail hands in his flinging them back at the youth with a desgusted look. Nagi backed away like a scared rabbit.  
Farfarello stood triumphant for the moment. Looking to his former partner, Ken.  
Farfarello was hit with a pang of shame and guilt.  
With a quick simple movement He was on his knees again. His docile mod now engaged. Ken stared wide eyed at the man.  
"Ken," Farfarello reached out towards the frightened Athlete.  
"Please don't be angry with me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to ignore them... But no matter how much I tried they just kept coming. Like jackals in the night. You must light a fire to keep them away." Farfarello Moved like a ape, sliding across the floor till he came to sit just by Ken. Ken offered a dampened smile as he gulped down the lump in his throat.  
"Farfy I'm not..." He had to hold out a squeal as the Irish man Wrapped his arms around his midsection and cuddled his head against Kens chest.  
"You ARE my fire. You keep them away, don't let them come again Ken. please. Don't let them get me. I tried so hard, I cant... They just keep coming for me. Out of nowhere." Farfarello closed his eyes in the comfort of his Ken. His sanctuary. The voices stopped, almost instantly. Quiet sanity.  
"Im's so tiered of beign this way."  
"Only you can stop them, not Nagi, not Brad, not Schuldig, Not sleep, Not hurt." Farfarello shook his head.  
"No... Hurt is gone, Nagi is fake, Schuldig is a drug and Bradly don't give a damn." Ken looked hopelessly lost, his cheek burned with the blush that crept into his face. Omi smiled and Nagi smirked a the scene.  
Ken didn't want this contact, he didn't want to be THIS important to Farfarello. He wanted to help the other man, yes. But not be his savior. it seems the athlete had gotten himself into more them he could handle.  
"Farfarello..." Farfy put a finger on Kens Lips and gave Ken a stair so intense it could of quieted the most deafening of crowds.  
"Sush," Ken sighed and Farfarello snuggled into him.   
It was gonna be a long time.  
May it be years or weeks.  
He was sure this time would drag on for an eternity.

"So..." Schuldig and Yohji were still in the car. Schuldig had not been included in the meeting they had secretly been summoned to.  
Missing all that information was a bother to him, and so he was prodding the drivers Brain for answers. Which extremely disturbed/ annoyed Yohji.  
"They said your behavior would cost us free time for this week." Yohji let Schuldig have what he was looking for. And the carrot top sighed.  
"Us?" The German snuck a smoke from Yohjis Jacket Pocket and Lit it.  
"Yes, us, me." Yohji pointed to himself,  
"And You." Yohji flicked Schuldigs nose. Then resumed driving and glowered ahead onto the road. He was not happy when he had learnt of that. He wanted to drink, and drink heavy to forget this. Just for one night.  
"So, let's pick up some liquor on our way back." Yohji scowled at Schuldig.  
"I hate that you can read my thoughts." Schuldig shrugged.  
"Well, sometimes, I hate it too." Yohji frowned.  
"What is that 'post to mean?" Schuldig sighed once again  
"Well, you wanna drink, I wanna drink. So, let's drink. There was no rules to say we can't."   
"What if you hurt someone? You are quite violent I see, when you want to be." Schuldig shrugged once again, taking a long drag on Yohjis cigarette.  
"We'll do it when they go our for free time then." Schuldig Slung an Arm over Yohjis Shoulders and Stuck the Cigarette In Yohjis Parted lips. Sinking a kiss on his right cheek.  
"Come on Yohji," Yohji wiped the kiss off of his cheek with an annoyed glance.  
"Please." Schuldig wined and flipped his head over As Yohji pulled off the street and put the car in park. Schuldig lay his head in Yohjis lap and looked up at the older blond. Yohji smirked down at the man.  
"You know how stupid you look right?" Schuldig tucked one arm behind Yohjis back as the other tickled down Yohjis chest.  
"I thought I looked quite seductive." He stated and Yohji shoved The German off of his lap as he got out of the car.   
"Hey!" Schuldig cursed as he scrambled to an upright position in order to get out of the car to follow Yohji into the liquor store.


	12. Screw Driver

**Screw-Driver**

"I have news from the outside world!" Yohji announced as he burst through the doors to find Omi and Nagi sitting pleasantly on the sofa with neither Farfarello nor Ken to be seen anywhere.   
"Really?" Omi perked up and Nagi lulled his head around to look at the taller blond.  
"Yup, it seems You two are off the hook as far as missions go for the time it takes Omi to heal." Yohji passed Omi the paper concerning his ordeal and Omi excitedly read to white sheets. Nagi peered over Omi shoulder and smiled.  
"We get free time too? Even when not doing missions?" Omi nodded and Nagi smiled at the younger blond Omi returned the smile.

Schuldig snuck upstairs with the four cases of liquor as Yohji distracted the other two youth. He smiled to himself on how easily Yohji had been swayed to buy the liquor. Musing at how flimsy the tall blonds mind would be when totally smashed.  
Drunk enough to not care whether Schuldig was a man or not?  
Schuldig smirked to himself, but celebrated too soon, as he slammed into Ken on his way through the hall. Shaking himself he flashed a smirk that covered everything.  
"Ken, how are you?" Schuldig smugly asked as he tried to continue on. Ken looked down to Schuldigs Baggage. Schuldig froze, what would he do if Ken wouldn't let him past?  
With a slight smirk Ken reached up to ruffle Schuldigs hair affectionately.  
"You be careful with Yohji, he's rough when he drinks." Schuldig blinked at Kens back as he led the way back down stairs.  
His hair a complete mess and his mind smiled, but it didn't catch up to his face.  
"Why is he in such a good mood?" Schuldig promised to find out later. Afterwards, Ken didn't know how much advice he had given Schuldig with his words. He had no idea what he was letting happen by letting Schuldig go with the liquor.  
Schuldig smiled to himself. This was going to be easy.

Yohji lazed on the chair in the living room. Knowing he should be researching, but too lazy to follow through on the thought. He snoozed slightly, it was late. Everyone had gone to bed. He couldn't bare another night sleeping with Schuldig in the same room.

Farfarello sat awake with ken. Ken was staring intently at him. A determined look to his hazel eyes. Farfarello loved those eyes, Determined and fast. Faithful and loyal. So innocent.  
"So, you say, you tried to stop them, by ignoring them?" Farfarello nodded, this was the fourth time they had gone over it, Farfarello didn't see Ken getting it any time soon, but Ken was fiercely determined to at least try.  
"Yes, they come when you are not here. They don't like you, they are afraid of you. You strip them of there weapons. I know I am safe when I am with you." Ken nodded oblivious to the emotion Farf had displayed with the last words.  
"Who are they?" Farfarello mused at the answer for a moment, lulling his head to the side of the bed to gaze at Kens upside down face.  
"They are anything. Faces and wings, come to haunt me. To tell me lies and twist my truths. To taunt me of losses and to stain my soul white, they are Gods angels." Farfarello moved positions, an insanely angry look taking his expressions.  
"God killed them. He spilt all there blood. He took them away from me, his angels come to lie to me, to deceive me so..." Farfarello mused over Kens face, it was calming to him, that face meant they wouldn't be able to get him. His sanctuary.  
"...I will bring them down one by one." Farfarello stopped to let it sink into Kens head, watching the brunette struggle with the information.  
"Pain is my ultimate weapon. I will use it against them." Farfarello looked up to Kens bewildered face.  
"They? Angles, What did God do to you Farfy? What are they deceiving you about?" Farfarello shifted his head a slightly confused jester. Did he not just explain that to Ken? but Farfarello was not one to get frustrated, one would of never guessed, but Farfarello was very Patient.  
"They come to tell me I killed my parents and sister. They come to tell me that it is my fault they are dead. To tell me to atone for my sins. How can one atone for sins he did not commit?" Farfarello sat up, looking intently at Ken as he thought. tapping his chin as he sat cross legged on the bed facing Farfarello.  
"God killed your Parents? Your sister? How? Why?" Farfarello sighed, a great heave that moved his shoulders.  
"He killed them because he is cruel and hates me, punishing me for being his righteous servant. The fate of all of those who are in service to him."  
Ken thought hard, frustrated by Farfarellos flawed thinking patterns. His reason was slightly off in this particular situation.  
ken had found that Farfarello had a very good since of ration, and had applied it to almost everything that was said or did.   
He had a fairly good thinking structure, that was off balance only around this one subject.  
Ken wondered why. why would he think such irrational things around this situation. It bothered him. Something about this was not right.  
it didn't add up, and Ken was determined to find out why.  
Farfarello was tiered, and he lay himself down on the bed, free of any confinements. it had been so long since he had felt those confinements. The drugs that confined his mind, the ropes and bounds that confined his body.  
He felt nothing but freedom and comfort now.  
Ken smiled at his teammate and moved around the bed to kneel by Farfarellos bed side.  
"Will you be ok tonight Farfarello? Do you need anything?" Farfarello shook his head with a smile bubbling into his brain. Ken nodded and turned off the lights.  
Going to his own bed, across the room, he could here Kens covers ruffling in the dark. A small mix of alone and something else he had never felt before moved into Farfarello. A feeling that clenched his stomach and made it hard to breathe.  
They would come, in his sleep. They had now for weeks. It was because he had no drugs to keep them away. The drugs suppressed them, and without, he was lost in there tourcher. made the drugs seem like his friends. He almost wanted them, so he would be able to sleep. whimpered softly to himself Farfarello pulled the covers up to his chin  
He wasn't to ask Ken for anything more. He knew that, but Farfarello seemed to long for that comfort when ken was near him.  
He had grown so accustomed to being put to sleep by Drugs. It was hard to get to sleep without them. It wasn't natural for him to fall asleep, It was always forced. For as far back as he could remember.   
Farfarello felt the blankets switch and someone lay beside him. He dared not look over to see what horrors had come to taunt him this night.  
"What's wrong?" Kens face was shadowed by the darkness of the room. Farfarello snuffed and looked the other way. he didn't want Ken to see the amazement in his face.  
"Are you like Schuldig?'" Ken laughed at Farfarellos question.  
"In what means? That I am Sex Driven in all things I do? Or that I am self Centered bastard?" Farfarello looked at him blankly. Not really knowing what to say to that he shifted discomfort  
"No, can you read my thoughts?" Ken quieted down and smirked.  
"No, why?"  
"It seems you have just read my thoughts." Ken screwed up his face.  
"I was lonely and you came to be by my side."  
"I don't have to red your mind to tell when some things wrong." Ken smiled and Farfarello thought.  
"Then why doesn't everyone notice what you notice? Why don't they ask the same questions as you do? Why do you care so much?" Ken went silent and after a long Awkward moment he sighed. and Lay on his stomach in the dark.  
"I think everyone, even you. Deserves a second chance at things Farf. Once isn't at all enough times to learn what you need to survive. I think that under all this insanity, there is a real person." Farfarello shook his head,.  
"Nope. This is all there is to me, Brad said..." Ken put his fingers to Farfarellos lips and Farfarello stopped to feel his companions fingers.  
"hush. I want you to forget Brad ok? Even if it's just for tonight." Farfarello nodded. Ken turned over in his own blanket to sleep.  
"Ken," Ken sighed and grunted a response.  
"I'm sorry." Farfarello turned over and cuddled into Ken. Kens back went stiff at the contact.  
"For what?"  
"Failing you." Ken turned over.  
"Failing? At what?"  
"You wanted me to be normal so much, I did try. I'm sorry." Ken smiled and ruffled Farfarellos silver Hair.  
"We have a ways to go yet, i was in the wrong there. It wasn't your fault."  
Farfarello snuggled up once more and fell asleep, a fast sleep that came not by force, but because he was tiered.  
No drugs.

Yohji felt cold hand on his back and Groaned.  
"Wakie Wakei Yohji," A nasally voice whispered into his ear as the hands moved over his shoulders.  
"Schuldig, what time is it?" Yohji groaned, he must of fallen asleep on the chair again.  
"One my love. Everyone else has gone out. it's just you and me." Yohji sprung awake, out of the chair and onto his bottom.  
"Where have they gone?" he shuddered at first. his not awake mouth fumbling with the words. Schuldig shrugged and offered Yohji a cup of coffee.  
"I guess they went to take there free time. None of them need to do missions." Schuldig sat down beside Yohji in the chair he had scared the taller blond out of.  
"Omi and Nagi won't be back till tomorrow. Ken took Farf on a small trip. I don't know where, I don't know when they will be back." Yohji groaned and put a finger to his head.  
"And what time is it?" Schuldig looked at his watch.  
"Eight, Eight at night."   
"I slept the whole day?" Yohji screamed and Schuldig nodded idly stirring his own coffee with his two fingers.  
"Yeah, I let you sleep in. you just were so cute there, I didn't want to disturb you." Schuldig went into the Kitchen, Yohji realized that he was only wearing a bath robe. And caught himself staring at Schuldig as he walked away.  
Yohji felt his head again and confirmed he needed pain killers.  
Getting up he realized his legs were cramped and that it would take some effort to get up the stairs.  
"Yohji, Don't bother." Schuldig appeared once more in his bath robe. He must of just showered because his hair was wet.  
"Here." Schuldig handed Yohji a bottle of Aspirin and a glass of what looked like coca-cola.  
"Thanks." Yohji downed the pills.

"Where are we going Ken?" Farfarello had sat at the back of Kens bike, slinging to Ken for half an hour now. And was truly wondering if Ken really had an intentional spot he was taking Farfarello or if he just was driving because Farfarello had noticed, Ken liked to drive.  
"Wait a sec and you'll see." Farfarello leaned over to look around Ken.  
Ken had been thinking about what to do with his free time for quite awhile now.  
Thinking about that, and other things.  
Well ok, mostly about Farfarellos problems. His efforts have gotten him to plod around in circles. He was only now beginning to understand the man. Afterwards, after that terrifying night he had spent with the man.  
He didn't understand why Farfarello acted the way he did. Menacing when he was just a big child. He did an didn't understand why Farfarello held back on revealing his strength, and intellect. Farfarello was smart, much smarter then Ken himself. Why did he act like a child?  
"Ken." Farfy sighed from the back of the bike.  
"Ok, Ok, we're here." Ken pulled over to the side of the road and kicked his bike into park.  
"Where?" Ken stepped off his bike and opened the bag he had brought with him.  
"Remember how much I said I loved soccer?" Farfarello nodded and stared with interest at What Ken was doing.  
"Wanna learn how to play?"

"Why don't you go get some clothing on?" Yohji was by now very very, very 'under the influence'  
he did not remember when he and Schuldig had stared to drink there little stash of booze. He couldn't remember where his teammates were, he didn't remember the time, his world was swimming in his minds eye.  
The bad part was, he didn't care. Didn't care what happened to his teammates, didn't care what time it was, didn't care with whom he was drinking with. Didn't care.  
Yohji took another long drink.  
"Why should I?" Schuldig was quite happy with his Bath robe at the moment, he had not been dressed for more then three hours now.  
Schuldig had the situation out of control for Yohji, which was great. Because that meant he was IN control. Which meant Schuldig got what he wanted. he watched the blond mans drunken form in the relaxing chair and licked his lips.  
He loved the way Yohjis blond hair came over his eyes. Loving the way Yohjis legs were spread and his blue jeans just seemed to hug his form perfectly, the way Yohji stared at the other man, for staring at him.  
Yohjis greens eyes flashing him the stair that every once in awhile was filled with renewed astonishment at how beautiful the German was.  
Schuldig loved the look on his preys face when he realized what he was thinking.  
But most of all Schuldig adored the fact that he didn't even have to drive these thoughts into his brain, they were all Yohjis expressive fantasias played out for Schuldig to see.  
"Your distracting me." Yohjis eyes got a very dangerous look to them as he leaned forward over the chair, closer to Schuldig.  
It was a sexual comment Schuldig wasn't ready for. And caught himself just in time to not look surprised. but felt his cheeks burn in a small Reddening of his face. Schuldig tugged the collar of his robe to reveal his chest.  
"So? What would I care? I 'distract' alot of people, what makes you so special?" Schuldig felt Yohjis gaze on him, and for the slightest moment hesitated, did he really want Yohji this much?  
Schuldig cleared his head. He must of had a bit too much, he didn't have to want Yohji any certain amount.  
He wanted Yohji, he got Yohji. That was all there was too it right?  
His thoughts were interrupted by Yohjis laughter. A true laughter that made Schuldig feel slightly out of place and awkward.  
"What are you laughing at Yohji?" Schuldig pouted.  
"I think you are seriously over judging yourself." Yohji mused at Schuldigs expression, Schuldig immediately took to the defensive.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, It's you who wants to fuck me, not the other way around." Yohji made a jester with his liquors bottle in his hands. The jester was incoherent and could of meant a great many of things.  
"So, why do you think so highly of yourself?" Yohji jumped out of the chair.  
Schuldig was losing control of the situation. He hated that, it infuriated him.  
Yet it always happened.  
"So? I get what I want, in the end..." Yohji nodded and turned to walk away.  
"What! Wait! Where are you going?"  
"To bed, your boring."  
"Boring!" Schuldig was insulted, he was hurt. He had never been called boring, and he had been called a great many of things. This was going completely out of hand.  
"I'll see you...hic" Yohji didn't even Finnish his sentence before Schuldig heard the door to the bedroom shut.  
What was that?  
Rejected?  
Rejected?! By Yohji? By drunk out of his mind Yohji! No way he was going to stand for this! Schuldig stood up and with a furious frown he stalked across the room, over to the stairs and stalked his way up them.   
Pounding his feet into the slopes. He opened the door with an intention of saying something very nasty.  
But was silenced with something soft on his own lips.  
It didn't take Schuldig long to realize they were lips. A pair of soft, luscious, incredibly forceful lips. Hungry tongue snaked at his bottom lip.  
A pair of hands forced Schuldigs into the kiss, softly, persistently pushing the German into it. Schuldig was taken back by the pair of hands that entwined themselves inside his long orange hair.  
Schuldig let Yohjis Tongue slide into his mouth and Yohjis hands down his chest.   
Yohji pressed his torso against the Germans and trailing fingers darted to his hips.  
Schuldig found that, although this was not part of his master plan.  
It didn't matter anyway.  
His plans wean into chaos over 90 of the time so.. Just go with the flow.   
Schuldig applied his own pressure to Yohjis, reaching up and unbuttoning the blonds shirt. Finding it was interesting, the way Yohji wanted him so much, and had found a way to hide it from him.  
Yohji broke the endless kiss and with a wicked smile in the dark. Both men panted to catch there breath and Yohji stared at Schuldig, not wanting to move.  
Schuldig looked surprised, an expression not often worn by the Telepath. Yohji held onto that expression in his mind.  
Schuldigs mind rang alarms,  
'Hello? your no longer in charge of who's fucking who! This is like rape. dummy, get out of there before you submit to something you really don't want'  
How was this happening?  
Why was Yohji doing that?   
This?  
He was not only accepting the idea of Schuldig and him screwing.  
He was embracing it, chasing after it.  
He WANTED this, he wanted Schuldig.  
Why had Schuldig not spent this?  
How could Yohji hide such Emotion form his mind?  
No words were needed, Yohji pulled away from Schuldig with a strange look. Schuldig didn't care if his dignity was out the window. He had been waiting for this too long he wasn't gonna just let Yohji walk away.  
"Wow, I thought you'd be more. I don't know. Wild then this. You act like a virgin." Yohji lay himself on the bed in a provocative way, spreading his legs and pulling the rest of his shirt off. Staring idly at the ceiling pretending not to be interested in his partner.   
His lips were yearning for Schuldigs, his body was hot, and he could feel Schuldig fingers trickling up his thighs.  
Giving him a beautiful tickling sensation, shaking his nerves.  
Schuldig took immediate reaction to Yohjis words. Drawing himself up onto Yohjis torso.  
Pulling each legs on opposite sides of Yohjis midsection. Learning forward so there chests were almost touching.  
"I can be a scared virgin, or mean whore. Which do you prefer?" Yohji smiled as Schuldig kissed him once again.  
Yohjis fingers found the belt to and slide the bath robe that had been taunting him all that evening off the German to reveal his body in the moonlit dark.  
Schuldig reached down and with incredibly speed, inhumanly speed. He unzipped Yohjis pans, but fumbled with the belt.  
Too much liquor was clouding his system, or was that it?  
Yohji laughed, a vibration that sent shivers down Schuldigs spine.  
"I thought you were experienced?" Schuldig had quite enough of Yohjis remarks about his...  
...Nervousness?  
No! Schuldig had fucked more things in his time then Yohji could count. He wasn't at all nervous.  
Distracted? He sat back up from lying on Yohjis chest and back handed Yohjis drunk face. Yohji didn't look at all stunned, he grappled Schuldig.  
"Enough talk," His point was well taken as Yohji slid his hands down Schuldigs hips and Schuldig ran his fingers down Yohjis back, purposefully sending shivers down Yohjis spine so he could feel the other man tremble under him.

"Yohji, I'm home!" Omi took the front door open and slid the Keys to his car into the ash tray by the door.  
"Sorry we took so long, we had some things we needed to take care of..." Nagi followed Omi into the house and looked around flightily. Omi threw his bag onto the Sofa and frowned at The many many empty liquor bottles scattered all around the living room.  
Nagi nodded his head, as if making sense of this all ready.  
Omi, wondering how Yohji got all that booze, was furious that the older man would break the rule after all this time. He was not allowed to get drunk on the pad, never. he had never done it before. Maybe it was Schuldig?  
Omi rounded the corner into the Kitchen and was horrified to find as many bottles in the Kitchen as in the living room, scattered everywhere.   
No Schuldig couldn't drink this much alone.  
"Yohji!" Omi called out, Nagi got a grimace on his face when he entered the room. His one breath breathed the name of his teammate.  
"Schuldig." And then with a glance towards each other, they ran up the stairs.

Yohji felt the comforting form of someone else beneath him and moaned slightly as he felt his way down the form. Not opening his eyes, it must of been his clubbing night last night. he was going to be in shit for bringing someone here. Oh well.

Yohji was sprawled across Schuldigs chest. His arms around Schuldigs neck. Schuldig woke with Yohji, it was a strange thing.  
He had, for the first time in a week, slept.  
He had fallen asleep. with no vices but Yohjis comforting thoughts and dream to jam his own minds tranquility. Everyone knew Schuldig was a man-whore.  
No one really knew why. No one really knew what it was like to be a Telepath and trying to sleep on your own. It was impossible, there were too many things to keep out of your mind that disturbed your sleep.  
Sleeping with someone, Schuldig could migrate from his mind to Theres. It was a process that Schuldig had come to rely on it for a good nights sleep. The only one who knew about it was Brad and Brad had been merciful enough to allow Schuldig to sleep with him for that purpose.  
He couldn't remember telling Yohji about this, but he could of any time during the night.  
Schuldig moved his hands over Yohjis shoulders and sighed to himself. He knew Yohji was awake, because he was awake.  
As soon as his host's mind was awake, so was he.  
"Yohji!" Schuldig heard two pairs of Feet racing up the stairs and shot up in the air.  
Bombay! Nagi! they were home! Shit!  
Schuldig raced across the room, leaving Yohji to stumble with the quick silver reaction. Schuldig was so happy there was a lock on the door. Although, if Nagi Really wanted in, that wouldn't help much.  
"Yohji! Are you all right Yohji?" The blond was pounding on the door now. His thoughts a mess of frightful fear.  
"Omi?" Yohji groaned and turned over, Schuldig sat down in the chair immediately, crossing his legs and pulling a pillow over himself.  
"Schuldig, wha..." Yohjis thoughts regathered themselves from the hangover.  
"Did I? Did we?" Yohji pointed to Schuldig and then back to himself, thinking. Regathering.  
"Yohji?! Please open the door!" Omis peals were not heard by the older blond. The tall Blond pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked at Schuldig with sleepy eyes. Putting a hand to his head he shook gently.  
"I need a smoke." Schuldig smiled, Yohji was not in denial about the events of last night, he was acceptant.  
He had been turned, Schuldig smiled smugly and reached into Yohjis pocket, which he had awkward somewhere between Locking the door and slighting to the chair. He moved over to the bedside and picked up his bath robe. Swinging it around his shoulders.  
Schuldig passed by Yohji and stuck the cigarette in his lips. throwing the lighter at him he moved to go find some pants.  
"Yohji! Please answer me!" Omis voice was extremely annoying and winy.  
"Schuldig! I know your in there! Open the door before I break it down!" Nagi was joining in.  
"Fuck off you two!" Yohji voiced Schuldigs thoughts as he took a drag on the smoke. Schuldig lazily pulled a pair of pants on.  
"Yohji! Are you all right? Please open the door."  
"Go away Omi, I'm fine. Go get some coffee ready k? I'm fine really." There was a long silence on the other side of the door until a sigh of surrender came from the other side and two pairs of feet padded back down stairs.  
"So, did we fuck or not?" Yohji was so straight and to the point, Schuldig smiled.  
"This is the question I would answer to: 'did you fuck me?'' And the answer would be, 'yes'." Yohji frowned, his tiered brain not really comprehending what Schuldig was saying.  
Meh. He didn't Really care.  
All he caught was 'Yes'. Yohji lay back down in his bed and felt like sleeping some more.


	13. A rock and a hard spot

**A Rock and a Hard spot**

"You don't think, Schuldig? He wouldn't." Nagi shook his head.  
"Yes, he would." Omi groaned with the worried expression on his face. he moved around the tale to take a seat by Nagi who refused the offered coffee.  
"Caffeine's not really that great for me." Nagi looked to Omis worried face and wished he could comfort the blond. But there was simply nothing he could say truthfully that wouldn't just make it worse.  
They had gone out on a trip, him and Omi. it had been a wonderfully prepared get away, (Free time was prepared for them in great detail) They were given directions to a small motel on the side of the ocean. This was strange for Nagi, but Omi had been excited about it often recalling many summer holidays with his teammates as they drove to the destination.  
His teammates had summer holidays, they had fun in the sun. They had a life. Nagi found himself wanting Omi to not stop telling the many adventures he had with his team. The funny moments and the exciting things. The heart-felt love they shared.  
But what Nagi envied most of Omi was, his team, they were like his family.   
Both boys never really had a family to call on, not blood relatives. Omis had abandoned him, Nagi had suffered the same fate. What made the difference was, the way the boys had grown up.  
Omi was raised by his team, his team had been loving, kind, caring, supportive, encouraging. Everything a family could of been and more.   
Nagi had been raised by Rozen Kruez and Brad. Brad had been untouchable, taunting, unpleasable, cold, strict and unforgiving. Nagi had grown up in an environment that was; please others with your power or kill others with your power. It was almost always the second one.  
Kill or be killed. Please who ever, or be replaced. his whole life he had been taught, he was expendable, he was not worth anything and that there were so many out there to replace him. He wasn't anything special.  
He found himself wanting to live out Omis life more. Even if he did come out the other side a pussy with to much emotion to handle himself properly. He wanted to be there when Omi slipped under that girls skirt on accident and she had screamed and kicked him. He wanted to be there when Yohji had been hit over the head with a frying pan after pushing Manx to far. He wanted to live the moment Aya had fell sick and the whole of Weiss had to take care of there bed-ridden leader. He wanted to care, wanted to be cared for.  
Nagi had found out that, he was cared for.  
He had dared to hope that perhaps Omi did like him, even as a friend. He wanted to feel, unique.  
He found himself longing to stay at the motel, to stay away, away from Schuldig, from Farfarello, and the constant reminder of who he was. He had thought himself cared for before, by Schu, by Farf and even by Brad.  
Omi had unknowingly unraveled Nagis life, and all the things he thought he was. And the others of Schwarz were.  
He wanted to just be away from them.  
All they could do was cause pain. And Nagi knew he was the same as them.  
And just as he had gotten back, Omis smile lasted for about three seconds in the door. And everything that Nagi had worked so hard at forgetting for that day, was back. Schwarz. He was part of that, and he now hated himself for it. He had always though highly of Schwarz, but then again, he had never had nothing to compare his life to. And antisocial person like him didn't get out much, and heard even less of the outside world then Farfy.  
Omi stirred his cup and Nagi could almost see tears spilling into the brown coffee. he hated himself, he hated Schuldig, he hated his life.  
Nagi watched the emotions on Omis face and from a far off place in his mind a voice laughed at him.  
You can do nothing.  
Helpless  
the word ran in Nagis mind. Ringing like church bells on a Sunday morning.

"Pass the Ball Farf!" Farfarello kicked the checkered ball as hard as he could across the foot ball field to Ken. He smiled as he headed the ball into the net with non resistant goalie in it. Cheering wildly and smiling at his partner.  
Farfarello didn't see the point of the game. But he had a smile on his lips also. Ken picked up the ball and came running over to Farfarello, who without flinching took in Kens full on tackle.  
They had been doing this for hours, just fooling around with the ball. Ken seemed quite intent on going on for hours to come. Farfy didn't Really want to leave either.  
They had practiced many skills, heading the ball was Kens favorite.  
Once ken had stopped one a Farf's Kicks with his hand and Farfarello was quite sure he heard something break. But ken just forced a smile and remarked on the strength of his kick.  
ken smiled as he rolled over to look at the blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds.  
Farfarello clutched the ball to his chest and lay down with ken, the two boys leaning on the earth, looking to the sky.  
"Look, a bunny." Ken pointed to a misshaped cloud, Farfarello crooked his his head to slant the picture as Ken pointed it out to his friend. Farfarello smiled at the cloud as it took shape. A small fluffy bunny rabbit took place in his mind, the picture half of his imagination, half the cloud. Ken smiled at Farfarello and elbowed the man playfully. Farfarello grabbed Kens arms and bit down on it force.  
"Oie!" Ken batted at Farfarellos head as the White head tightened it's death grip on Kens arm. Ken felt a small pang of pain an batted harder.  
"Hey! Don't, not so hard!" Farfarello laughed, Ken pushed the man off of his arm to find a bruise forming on his arm. Farfarello smiled proud of his mark on Ken.  
"Why I otta!" Ken lunged at Farfarello and Farfy danced out of his grasp, laughing at ken as they both got up and Ken gave chase after his teammate playfully. Farfarello threw the ball at Ken and Ken caught it and sent it sailing back at the other. It hit Farfarello in the back of the head and the white haired man went tumbling head over heels down a bank, Ken grinned and followed after him.

"Yohji," Yohji walked into the room with Schuldig beside him and Schuldig grinned and took the cup of coffee that Omi had offered the older blond.  
"Thanks sweetheart." Omi frowned deeply suppressing the urge to hit Schuldig over the head. Nagi pulled out a chair for Yohji and poured another cup of the liquid for the blond. Yohji stretched his lanky form over the Chair and sighed deeply, looking refreshed. Omi realized that Yohji looked completely happy with himself, and if anything, Yohji was cheerful, disgustingly cheerful.  
"Hey chibie." Yohji ruffled Omis hair and Omi pulled away from him. How could he act this way?

Yohji sipped at the coffee and wondered why Omi was turning so bitter. The young blond was happy, and carefree most of the time. Now his attitude had taken a turn for the worst, not only had Omi been bitter and unfriendly at the now, he was giving Yohji the dirtiest looks Yohji had ever seen on the blonds cute face.  
Worse then Aya... No... Aya was better at the death glare, besides this wasn't death glare. But it wasn't a thoughtful frown either, Omi wasn't thinking about things. he wasn't misunderstanding things wither. he was putting a situation in hand and jumping to a conclusion, whitch is something Omi has been know for NOT doing.

"Will you ever leave?" Ken smiled at Farfarellos question as they sat by the beach.  
"I don't know, I can't promise that I will, I can't say that I won't" Farfarello nodded his head and picked up the soccer ball, throwing it in the air and heading it from a sitting position. It rolled into the see and washed up with the waves. The two watched the soccer ball float back to shore and sighed in harmony.  
"Hello there?" Ken and Farfarello turned there heads, quick as lightning towards the female voice.  
"Hey," Ken responded to the figure above there heads on the top of the bank.  
"What are you doing down there?" Ken didn't know the girl, he didn't even think she was familiar. She was short, Asian and had black pink tails that made her slanted eyes smile with her face. She looked young, but ken was willing to bet she was at least eighteen.  
She smiled once again.  
"We're... um... watching..."  
"Our ball." Farfarello nodded towards the floating ball in the surf.  
"We were waiting for it to come back to shore."  
"Oh, can I play with you guys?" Ken wasn't about to let the girl play, being quite sexist he did not believe that the woman were better soccer players then Men.  
"Sure." Farfarello answered and before ken could stop the mad man he ran to go get the ball. Leaving Ken and the girl to stand and wait. Ken sighed.  
"I'm Ken Hidaka, That over there is, Farfarello." The girl nodded and smiled, watching Farfarello play in the surf.  
"I'm Gloria. Nice to meet you Ken." The girl held out her hand And ken shook it.

"So, Nagi, you enjoy your visit with Omi?" Nagi nodded at Schuldigs question, the tension in the room was so thick Nagi felt it waiting down on him.  
"What's your problem?" Schuldig ruffled Nagi's hair and Nagi pushed his former Teammates way from him and glared at Schuldig with his icy eyes.  
"Don't touch me." Nagi hissed Schuldig didn't flinch back, instead he took a step forward. Crowding the other.  
"What if I do?" Schuldig dragged a finger down Nagis cheek.  
Nagi burst, his brain was screaming in disgust and his body just reacted with it's reaction to Schuldig. He Spun backwards and the blow of his fist didn't even hit Schuldig as his talent acted for him. Schuldig went flying across the room, a look of pure surprise on his smug face that Nagi laughed at.   
"Don't touch me..." Nagi laughed at Schuldig as he stood out of the Chair before turning on heel, Omi didn't even flinch at the damage that would of done to Schuldig. 'He deserved it' were his own thoughts as he retreated from the room with Nagi.

"How long have you been playing?" Ken stood as Farfarello was once again in goal as the two took turns to shoot on the Irish man.  
"Most of my life." The Asian girl was quick with her feet. Not as Quick as Farfarellos reactions. Catching the perfectly plotted ball with ease.  
"You?" Kens' turn with the ball.  
"Umm..." Perfect shot. Farfarello smiled as the ball flew above his finger tips.  
"Same."

"I have zero respect for him any more." Omi turned on the light in there room. Nagi gave a grunt and Omi sighed over his thoughts.

"Why are they like that?" Schuldig played with his hair in a feminine gesture.  
"I think they're jealous, or they just can't handle the fact that I screwed you." Schuldig flopped onto the sofa.  
"Pick one." Yohji mused.  
"I think I would like the Can't handle the fact one. Then I would know Omi was just horrified, he looked at me like he was..." Yohji put a hand to his head.  
"Appalled, in a in dignifying disgusted way? Like you have demoted yourself by allowing this to happen? Like he thought you were to high to sink to my level. Like he always thought you were bad, but not THIS bad..."  
Yohji nodded and gave Schuldig a quizzical look.  
"I read it in his mind." Schuldig shrugged.  
"Shit." Yohji kicked the sofa.

"Shit." Ken was saying good bye, it was time to go, and he had slipped on the gravel and fallen.  
"Silly Kenith." Farfarello helped ken up,  
"Fuck! That hurts Dumb ass!" Ken was referring to his now twisted ankle. Farfarello looked at the injury.  
"Can I fix?'  
"Fuck. No, you can't fix." Ken grunted.  
"Help me up."

"How did you ever put up with that man?" Nagi bit his lip at Omis question.  
"I don't know how, as of now. I look back and I can't explain it." Nagi caught a loud curse from downstairs and the two boys smiled.  
"How 'bout, we get out of here. I personally don't want to listen to them fight, or fuck for that matter."

"Now, I think you'll have to drive Farf." Farfarello lifted Kens leg over the bike and Ken flinched a bit.  
"Wait, can you drive?" Farfarello jumped in the front of the bike, flipping the helmet back to Ken.  
"Hold on tight. Your in for a ride." Ken strapped himself around the surprisingly lean midsection of Farfarello.

"How is it that, you and I have become so alike?" Nagi sipped on the glass of water in the pizza shop Omi had shown him. A cozy little place that was not bustling with people, but instead had a steady drift of little bits of people. Crowds that Omi had to wave to every one because he knew them all.  
Omi didn't wave to any of them, he just sat with Nagi as they disgust The Schuldig Yohji situation.  
"I don't know. But I think I have changed, slightly. Since meeting you... You have opened my eyes."  
"To what?" Nagi was just throwing the right questions now. He watched Omi think for a quick second.  
"To the world I guess, Assassins work wasn't enough to show me. People are really cruel." Nagi wanted to laugh at the blond. He knew nothing of cruel. He was, after all, still a virgin.  
Not letting the laugh bail up to his face. He kept his emotions placid.  
"Please don't."   
"Don't what?" Omi gave him a puzzled look, this was too easy.  
"Don't piety me."

"Slow down Farf!" Farfarello was streaming through the open country, he liked the feel of kens hands strapped around his torso, and the steering of the motor bike was exceptional.  
"Hold on Ken." On the other hand, he thought that, in the back of his mind. He knew, they were being followed.  
"What are you doing?"

"Pitty?"  
"I hate it, always have. Never had need of it, never will." Nagi leaned forward.  
"Let's be equals. Me and you, you don't pitty me, and I won't call you a pussy." Omi frowned at Nagis bluntness.  
"Ok."   
Nagi offered his hands out to shake on it.

"Home's the other way Farf!" Farfarello was sure he was being followed, and not even discreetly. The other black car was now in full speed, as was the bike, and Farfarello was running out of places to dart into. Running out of dark allies to hide in.  
"We are being followed You moron!" Farfarello hit Ken over the head and Ken cursed as he looked back.  
"Faster! They are gaining."  
"Your fucking bike is not that fast you dink!"

"You think I upset him?  
"About what?" Schuldigs lazy form was stretched around the chair and he was soaking up the sun.  
"About, us." Schuldig's shot up.  
"Us?"

Omi took Nagis hands and Nagi smiled.

"There shooting at us!"  
"I'm insane, not stupid!" The bullets were flying, glancing off the sides of the bike, missing them by inches.  
"Hey, is that Omi?"

"There is no us." Schuldig's stood up and crossed his arms.  
"I fucked you, end of story."

"Nagi!" Ken screamed out the name, Nagi whirled around, big blue eyes filled with a question.

"Excuse me!" Yohji stood up now.  
"You were the one who I almost ditched, you followed ME into the bedroom.m you were MINE, I had you."

Nagi held up a hand and stopped the racing bike, Farfarello jumped off and Picked up ken with a strength that Ken couldn't say even Aya had. bullets ripped through Farfarellos left arm, sinking into Kens side.  
Ken screamed out in pain, feeling blood rush.

"Hey!" Schuldig's pushed Yohji.  
"I belong to know one! I can have as many people as I want, why should I settle for you, dick face. I am the one who decides who I want to be with, and I would not, as of now. make you and me an 'us'."

Omi cried out and Nagi frowned deeply in concentration, erecting a telekinisik barrier to protect them.  
Farfarello pushed a table over, people were screaming, kens side hurt as Farfarello lay him back down on the pavement. Ken cried out, the bullet twisting in his side.  
"Stay here." Farfarello brushed the hair out of Kens face. Ken blinked.  
"I'll be back," Farfarello kissed Kens forehead and was gone before Ken could question him.

Schuldig pushed Yohji against the wall, Yohji grabbed a knife.  
'Pleas don't make me kill you.' he thought.

"Die!" Farfarello sped out of the barrier without Nagis consent. Nagi flinched as his former teammate pushed his way through to attack the gunmen. Omi shot two down form inside the barrier.

Schuldig took both Yohjis arms and forced the other back into the corner, easily controlling the older blonds unmuscled arms.

Omi was down, his arm had been grazed, enabling him to pull the string back on his bow. Farfarello tore around the massacre site, innocent sandbyers were horrified, masses of buddies lay around the street square. Nagi was getting weak. Just hold up a few more...

Yohji flinched back, expecting to be struck in his helpless position.

Nagis barrier broke.  
Nagi cried out, the last of his strength zapped, he felt to his knees and his head was throbbing, his mind was fuzzy. Not now, don't black out. Stay awake. Screams listen to the screams.

Schuldig kissed Yohji, Yohji melted into Schuldig with relief and tears spilt onto Schuldigs Shoulders.

"Nagi!" Omi ran over to his partner, feeling the barrier break in a big pop.  
Omi knelt over the young boys form and lifted the dark haired Youth into his arms.  
"Go! We must go now!" Farfarello was right behind Omi with Ken in arms. Ken was hanging onto Farfarellos neck and looking quite determined.  
"Get the bloody car started you twit!" Omi ran, he ran towards Ayas red car. Police sirens pursuing him.

"I don't think you could of killed me, your too week. Give in with a simple kiss."  
"You have won the battle,"  
"But not the war." Schuldig snickered and plucked a strand of blond hair making Yohji tilt his head, exposing his neck.

"Not home. I drive." Omi tossed the keys to Farfarello, placing Nagi in the front seat, Farfarello gently pushed Ken in beside Omi.  
"Keep him unstraight. And buckle up." Farfarello slammed on the gas petal and darted into a dark, narrow alleyway.


	14. Safe House

**14. Safe House**

"That was close. Where did you learn to drive like that?" Farfarello pulled out of there hiding spot, the cops had already went by.  
"I taught myself. When your driving for your life. Skills suddenly become better." Farfarello smiled at the younger blond holding ken unstraight. Ken was now getting less and less clear, his eyes were glazed over with pain.  
Farfarello pulled onto main street, racing towards home.  
"You think Schuldig and Yohji were attacked?" Ken grunted out. Omi snorted.  
"I hope so." he muttered, ken was appalled.  
"Omi!" he shouted, regretting it almost immediately. Pain seared his ribs and he fell backwards.  
"Stop shouting." Omi said and put a hand on Kens chest.  
"Just rest." Ken opened his eyes one last time before blanking out.  
"He' ok?" Farfarello looked back to see ken pass out. Omi nodded, Farfarello pulled out of the road and up to the shop.  
"Get out, get Yohji and Schuldig." Farfarello pulled Ken out of the back seat, Omi stumbled with Nagi, the two ran through the front door.  
"Yohji! Yohji!" Omi shouted. Running into the living room. Omi shoved Schuldig and Yohji off of the sofa.  
"Get off! I need that!" Yohji and Schuldig were surprised at Omis violence, and sat for a moment stunned on the floor. 'Oh well,' Omi thought. 'At least they still have clothing on'  
Schuldig frowned,  
"What happened?" Farfarello burst through the door as Omi brought Nagi to rest on the sofa.  
"We were attacked." Omi stated, he wasn't sure what he could do for Nagi so he collected a cool cloth and put it on his forehead.  
"where did you put ken?" Farfarello stood at the doorway, Omi gathered up clothe and bandages from the bathroom.  
"He's upstairs." Farfarello stated. Schuldig and Yohji wandered up with the two. Asking questions. The way Omi saw it was. Yohji and Schuldig were to busy making out on the sofa to hear him call out. They were too busy to care. Omi didn't care any more, they didn't deserve any answers.  
"How bad is it?" Omi asked Farfarello, Farfy had stern look to his face.  
"he was bleeding all over, how bad could it be? "  
"Ah ha, very funny" Omi ran up the stairs and into the Soccer infested room of Ken. Ken was laying on the bed, his shirt, Jacket were already striped and the blood was now pooling on the bed. Omi grimaced.  
"Here." he tossed Yohji and Schuldig two bags,  
"Pack, were leaving after I'm done with Ken."   
"where?" Yohji gave Omi a puzzled look.  
"To the safe house. We can't stay here, they may have followed us. And the cops are looking for us now."  
"The cops!" Farfarello shoved the two out of the door and locked it.  
"Fix him!" He demanded.

it was slow, fuzzy and thick. The pink fluffy cloud made his mind feel sticky. Slowing his thinking process even more then normal.  
Ken wanted to wake, he really didn't like floating at all. His own mind was too full of disturbing thoughts and confused emotions right now. he wanted to be able to concentrate on something other then those. Other then the thoughts and questions he was having now.  
Pain was first to come, it always had been. A soft glow at first, that abrasive numb feeling that feels like the static on a T.V. screen. that slowly but surely turns into throbbing hurt, all through his side, burning sensation in his head . his hurt like it was in a vice.   
But with Pain always come feeling. he was moving, in a vehicle. Ken willed his eyes to open. But couldn't get a response from his body yet.  
Settling back down Ken found his position strongly contorting. The steady hum of an engines voice and the comfortable cushion surrounding him did make a difference to the amount of pain that raced through his system.  
There was a contorting way to the persons soft hands, they moved over his head with a gentle, methodical motion that almost sent Ken back to sleep once more.  
Then they hit a bump. Kens side was thrown and twisted. Giving Kens mind enough pain to force himself into Awareness.  
Open hi eyes slowly as soft hands pushed him back into a comfortable position.  
Ken was surprised to find he was sitting up straight.  
Not by himself of course. He was being softly held by pail hands. Ken turned his head.  
"Ken." Ken sighed and let his head drop. Farfarello had him, Holding him against his chest and upright with an all too caring stoke Farfarello brought ken back to lean back.  
"How do you feel?" Omi asked, swabbing his forehead with a cold clothe, Ken loved the wet dampness.  
"Like I've been shot." Ken said and laughed, earning him a good stab of pain. Farfarello placed a hand on Kens side and Ken felt a cold rush of relief. He sat up in shock. Farfarello held Ken against him.  
"Let me help." Farfarello said and Ken fell back against the mad man, letting Farfarello hold him upright, and lulling his head on his teammates shoulder.  
"Thank you." Ken whispered and Farfarello nodded and squeezed Kens one hand.  
They were in the back of a van, a large van ken recognized as the mission van. The back was sectioned off with a door and the blinds were shut on all the windows.  
"where are we going?" Ken managed.  
"Some place safe." Farfarello answered Ken nodded off to sleep In the mad mans grasp.

"Schuldig! This isn't the way! Turn around right now! I should of never let you drive."  
"Screw off Yohji, I'm not putting up with your crap anymore!" Schuldig turned the Van to a coroner, smirking to Nagi.  
"Nagi! We're going home!" Nagi lit up immediately.  
"Home?" Nagi smiled at Schuldig. Home. It sounded so good, he didn't know how much he missed it until Schuldig had mentioned it. He could sleep in his own room. Maybe not his bed, but his room. And that place was impenetrable, Brad had made sure of that.

Being jostled around, no matter how much the two tried to steady him. Ken could only describe it as that. Schuldig had insisted in helping Farfarello carry Ken up to the elevator.  
"Ouch! Don't twist me you ass!" Schuldig had tripped and Kens legs had been twisted so his wound was burning once again.  
"I can't help it if I trip!" Schuldig complained. Farfarello sighed and picked the rest of Ken up, shooing Schuldig off to open the door for him.  
The condo it's self was amazing. But the fact that there condo had it's own elevator and with voice scans and Prints to make it go up. Each member of Schwarz used to have his own Condo, but... Nagi got Lonely, Schuldig got so bad it was to the point where he was collecting STDs in a bottle (Trying to create the ultimate STD and spread it around the world) Had mold off his walls and was too lazy to buy any food, so Schuldig hated it, Farfarello hated it too, considering his 'Home' was as always a cell located at the far end of the hallway. The only one who had liked it was Brad, and he had realized that while it was great for him, The rest of us were suffering. So we eventually just moved into the top floor. There we had the luxuries of escaping each other, but still had each other to keep company. And this Way Farfarello could come out more then he did when they were separate.  
The condo was huge! Each room it's self was the size of a apartment. The living room was kind of small, but little time was spent there so. The kitchen was huge! And all glass, glimmering glass that had to be fixed at least once a month because of Nagis powers going awire.  
The group of them stood in the elevator, Farfarello still holding Ken.  
"Ken! Your dripping on me!" Schuldig scooted over and sure enough Kens wound had opened up and Schuldigs white suite had red blood stains on it now.   
"Fuck," Schuldig glared at ken for ruining his suit.   
"It's not my fault." Ken protested. The small ding named our arrival into the condo.  
"Here we are, welcome home Schwarz." Schuldig swung his bag over his shoulder and entered the halls.

The entrance way was like a T, with a small well decorated hall that split off into the right and left, with a single door in the middle. The walls were beiges with a darker trim. Two paintings hug on the walls. Nice art brad had purchased because it went with the room. Farfarello skipped along past the hall and to the left. Making a beeline out of the hall and then turning straight one more. There was a huge kitchen on the left of them, the counters all dazzling white. Then Farfarello came into the living room. It was a dark red, with red carpet and the sofa looked so inviting. But Farfarello kept going, entering anther door. There there was another hall. To the right was a large black door that was engraved with many small letters Ken didn't recognize. Farfarello turned to the left again. Coming up to stairs at then end of the hall that lead there way up until we were above the hall we were just standing on. Farfarello didn't turn on the first door, with a bunch of Stay out labels on them with plenty of death threats. he kept going, not saying a word. Until he came to the door at the very end of the hall, he smiled.  
"This is my room." he said and Ken shivered. He didn't want to be so alone with Farfarello at that moment. Farfarello moved ahead and opened the door.  
The inside was dark, lighted by blue tinted lights that were inside the ceiling. the rest of the room was square. There was nothing else to describe it as. it was a empty room. it was white, padded and so so empty. Ken was surprised to see there was nothing in the room, not even a bed, not a blanket not a thing in Farfarellos room. it smelt of cleaners, bleach. Ken wanted to cry, and vomit at the same time as he thought about how horrible it would of been to have spent most of your life in these walls. No wounded he was insane.  
"Oh Farfarello. Take me out of here, please." Ken shivered and Farfarello looked down on him.  
"Yes, your room was much nicer. Wasn't it?" Ken wanted to hug the Man, how cruel. how horribly inhumane, this was a crime against humanity itself.  
"We will leave then, go down to the living room." Ken felt the coldness of the room only when he entered the warm hallway. He felt the warmness and soaked it up. The cell Farfarello had lived in, it was a desolate place.

"All my crap is at your place, so don't expect that much." Schuldig opened the big black door with elaborate German words carved into it's surface. Yohji was standing behind him.  
"Wow," Yohji said placidly, covering his amazement.  
The room was huge, it was black and it still looked huge. And somewhat empty. Yohji could see a few places where big things have been lifted off the walls or floor, leaving marks to portal there being there.  
The bed was center of attention. Schuldig was the one member who's bed had not been brought. Sure that fabrics had been brought, but this was his and Brads bed. The mattress was his, brad got angry, Schuldig got pissed. He slept on the mattress.  
the bed was round and red, Deep red with silk Red sheets, blankets and matching pillows. The canopy was also Red, but not silk, more like a net. Yohji found hi,self sitting on the soft thing and lying back, it was so comfortable. Yohji closed his eyes.  
"Nice aint it?" Schuldig threw himself next to Yohji and Yohji nodded, groaning as he felt the need to fall asleep. He yawned and Schuldig laughed.  
"Get up." He tickled Yohjis thigh and Yohji jumped and sat up. Schuldigs room was just willing him to sleep. There were no windows, but at the far corner there was a mini Bar and a lounge of beanie bag chairs and accessories black also. The bar was in a very dark wood, bright bottles of liquor were reflecting light off of the German bar contents creating a colorful display of odd light schemes on Schuldig as he walked past.  
"Welcome to my home." It seemed that Brad had spoilt his little boy, Schuldig room was good.

"What are we to do now?" Farfarello had gone to take care of Ken, ken had been moved into Brads office. But with that exception, they all stood in the kitchen.  
Schuldig was sitting on one of the white stools, lazily swirling with his drink. Yohji was seated on the counter looking around curiously. Omi was standing beside Nagi and asking the other three what to do.  
"Wait for contact from what's her face. That woman. She'll contact us," Yohji mused over what he had just said, Schuldig nodded in agreement.  
"She said we would have the finest of care. Lets hope that means fixing up 'ol ken." Omi flinched at the mention of Kens name.  
"So, we have everything we need hear until she contacts us, no need to go outside." Nagi nodded his head.   
"Sounds like a good idea."

"You feel any better?" Ken nodded, it was the only thing he was able to do at the moment. His side burned if he moved in the slightest.  
"I fell much better." Ken lied, Farfarello frowned. Taking his hand he pushed it against Kens side once more, Ken let out a yelp but Soon was subject to the same relief of pain he had felt in the van, letting himself sink into the soft coolness that replaced the burning.  
Ken leaned back into the bed and sighed.  
Farfarello looked at him intently, watching the relief dance across his Kens face. He pulled his hands away from the wound and felt the tingling on his own side, a small hot sensation that never really reached pain. He would imagine that if he was normal. It would be causing him great pain now.  
"How can you do that?" Ken opened his eyes and Farfarello brushed a price of hair out his eyes.  
"I can steal pain." he replied frankly.  
"Like, just take it away?" Farfarello nodded.  
"I use it later, pain is a hard thing to catch, but it can be used if harnessed correctly." Farfarello sat down beside Ken and looked softly on the other man. Ken felt that look from his position, his eyes closed on hid bed.  
"So who's room is this?"  
"Brads." Ken nodded and there was a raging burn as the pain returned.  
"Shit," Farfarello moved quickly, softly sitting himself on the bed he took Kens head in his own hands and Ken opened his green eyes to stair at the one amber pool.  
"Hush, sleep." kens eyes flickered but were waited to much to fight open again. Farfarello sighed and placed Kens sleeping head back down on the pillows. Leaning forward and placing his head on Kens chest Farfarello whispered to Ken.

It was three days until contact arrived, Omi had found it in the mail. Nothing out of the ordinary, mission work, that was all. Schuldig and Yohji had found time to do there missions that week, but the rest of them had the week off, it seemed they expected that Ken was wounded, Farfarello was able to work, Nagi was able to work. So Nagi and Farfarello were to go on a mission, leaving the two incapable boys at home.  
There was only very brief mention of the attack, and the only instruction stated was, 'The ones who are obstacles in the way of your targets become the temporary targets, dispose of them in the proper fashion' and that was it. ken had read it himself, the report was uneventful, sending two teams into action. they were apparently moving up the later,m from bottom feeders to top men. Ken wanted Aya back, he felt so alone without the red head. At the bottom of his heart, he wanted Aya back. But he didn't, because in his head he knew, once Aya was back, Farfarello would go away. And although Aya was in all ways a better friend. Ken had never met anyone so completely loyal and wanting to please as Farfarello. Someone who would put up with his Soccer obsessions and small stupidness. Someone who would play an imaginary game with him for hours on end. He had never met anyone like Farfarello. And he didn't want to loos that, he wanted to be able to play endless soccer games with his newfound partner, forever. And was pretty sure Farfarello had no rejections to that.  
What he wasn't sure of was Farfarellos reactions to himself. He wasn't sure how to handle the Mans affectionate jesters. They were certainly more then just friendly and as Far as ken knew, he was straight.  
He thought. And Farfarellos small jesters of affection bothered him. And in a strange way that he could never admit to himself, or anyone else. He felt so comfortable within Farfarellos arms. Like he was safe and wanted. He had been like that with Omi, although him and Omi were never more then friends. He was always open hearted with almost everybody, and now he felt himself secluded form the others because he and a secret. He had to keep it away from the light, no matter what the cost.

"Farfarello." Nagi was watching the mad man eat his breakfast, he was eating Eggs. Cooked Eggs with Fried bacon! All the food he ate was hot, and he was gobbling it down like there was nothing wrong with it.  
"Nagi?" Farfarello looked up from his scarfing long enough to give Nagi a grin full of scrambled eggs.  
"What are you doing?" Farfarello looked at him with a 'Duh' look.  
"Eating stupid." Nagi rolled his eyes.  
"Why are you eating hot food? You hate it." Nagi sat down, the first day of school temporarily forgotten.  
"I don't hate hot food, it just makes me feel bad when I eat it." Nagi nodded and watched intently as the white head devoured the meal.  
"then why do you eat it." Farfarello shrugged.  
"It don't make me feel bad any more. It helps me relax now, I like it." Nagi nodded. Maybe it was something to do with meds not being in forced. Which on one hand was a good thing because he wasn't quite as creepy as he was always. But on the other hand. Farfarello had never in the whole of Schwarz been left unmedicated for this long. Who knows what he would do. That Ken had no idea what he was getting himself into.  
"Am I really that much trouble?" Nagi snapped out of his thoughts and back to Farfarello.  
"Well, look at it this way, you stabbed Ken the first night you met, and now he's been shot in the side because of you. Also you..." Nagi stopped when he looked at Farfarello.  
the Irish man was looking at Nagi strangely, a mix of emotions on his face Nagi had never seen before. The result was something that looked like hurt all over Farfarellos face, a look Nagi found disturbing.  
"You really think that? That I'm better off to be drugged? To be contained so I have no personally at all? So that I won't be able to react to things because my brain is so badly tripped." Farfarellos eyes burned holes into Nagis soul.  
"So you really think that I am better off as a puppet, a tool for Brad to use and then throw back into my cell. That 'I' as a person, don't make any difference in Schwarz." Farfarello looked down for a second then back up to Nagi.  
"Ken dose not think that." Farfarello stood up solemnly.  
"Ken thinks there is something more to me. That there is more then just extreme physical Ability," Farfarello took his plate into his hands and looked at Nagi, a rage building up that Scared the boy. Farfarello had never had that kind of rage, never. He had never even been able to feel that emotion rage was something that Brad didn't allow.  
"He thinks I am irreplaceable, that I am one of a kind. Just like Brad thought. Except for one thing." Farfarello took a blade from the draw in the kitchen.  
"Ken thinks I am a person. He treats me as a friend," Farfarello drew blood form his shoulders.  
"He thinks that is more to me then madness and is determined to find me." Farfarello looked at Nagi unblinking as he cut deeper into his own flesh.  
"I am lost." Nagi shook with the pleading tone of wistfulness in Farfarellos voice.  
"He is a fool to try and find me." Farfarello put the blade down and walked past Nagi letting the trail of blood drip behind him.

"It's Nagis first day at School." Farfarello mussed at ken who had nodded at the only visitor he received in four days. He wanted someone to come and spend time with him, it was dreadfully lonely down here. yet he couldn't even think of inviting anyone but Farfarello in to share his time, his secret just banged at his mind when Omi or Yohji was in the room. not that Yohji came to visit at all. He missed Omi and Yohjis smiles, they were so rare now.


	15. Education

**Education**

"You haven't been to school for how long?" Omi was walking the young boy down to the car, he had not thought he had heard correctly when Nagi said he had not been to school since preschool and didn't really consider that schooling.  
"Not how long, I've never really been to public school. I taught myself, with the exception of Brad helping me with some of my English." Naig seemed quite pleased with himself after amazing the other youth with his self taught knowledge and then rubbing it in his face in a innocent kind of way.  
"So, where do you think You'll be placed? I mean in grades?" Omi put his stuff in Ayas car, ken wasn't going anywhere in it today, so he could drive them to school.  
"I already took the placement test," Nagi hoped in the passenger side.  
"I'm in almost all eleven classes, a few twelve and only one nine class." Omi smiled, maybe Nagi would be in some of his classes.  
"Which one of your classes is nine?" Nagi sighed.  
"P.E." Nagi shivered, he just knew he was going to hate physical Education as much as he hated it in Rozenkruez. He just hoped they didn't use the same tactics in his new school that they did In Rozenkruze. He shivered at the thought. Omi smiled and put a hand on the younger boys shoulder, starting the car.  
"Don't worry Nagi, school ain't that bad. Once you fit in, you'll have that much more fun." Omi started up the car and Nagi sighed. This was going to be hell. He just knew it.

"We have a new student today, I want you all to make him feel welcome." The home room teacher wasn't that bad, in fact she was a pretty, short Asian lady that had a beaming smile ready for the class, Nagi was just happy they had home room first. The people around him were much older, years older and he had not had the same Homeroom as Omi. He felt extremely awkward but wasn't going to let that show. he strode into the room, placing his bag beside him and sitting up properly in his chair like at Rozenkruez, he wanted to make sure he would make a good impression.   
"His name is Naoe Nagi, pleas stand up and introduce yourself." Nagi stood and looked around the room to all the people staring at him.  
"I am Nagi Naoe, I have home schooled until now. But due to recent living habits I've had to switch to public school..."   
"How old are you?" A small student in her school uniform suddenly blurt out.  
"Don't talk out of turn." Nagi turned around expecting to see the teacher correct the student, but it was in fact a older girl. She glared at the smaller student before returning a smile to Nagi.  
"That's ok, I'm sure your all wondering. I'm fifteen." There was a small gasp from half of the class. Nagi roiled his eyes under his closed eye lids as he sat down, this was going to be hell.

"Can I show you something Ken?" Ken grimaced as Farfarello checked his wounds, he was far from gentle about it.   
"What?" Ken wasn't really paying attention to anything but the pain at his side.  
"Can I show you how to..." Farfarello pushed a hand on Kens side and Ken let into the now normal feeling of relief that no pain killer could bring.  
"...Relax." Farfarello pulled the covers off of ken and Ken just lay there in bed closing his eyes. Slightly annoyed.   
"How? How can I relax when I have a bullet wound in my..." Ken trailed off as Farfarellos hands moved over his shoulders relaxing all the tense mussels with his strong fingers.  
"...Side." Farfarellos strong hands smothered into his tense shoulders and Ken let out a sigh and opened his eyes.  
"How come, you never do this for anyone else?" Ken smiled and Farfarello looked puzzled.  
"No one has ever asked me to." Ken felt the normally cold, clammy hands work out his stress.  
"Besides, only you. I wouldn't do this for anyone else. Nor would I have stole there pain either. Only you." Ken frowned.  
"Why?" Ken almost didn't want to know the answer to the question.  
"Because... I don't know Ken. Why do you care so much about me?"  
"I don't." Farfarello laughed at Ken.  
"Don't deny it Kenith. You care for me, no one has done that for, since..." Farfarello thought for a second, that second pained Ken. A person should not have to think about the last time they were cared for.  
"Ever." Ken tried to turn over but Farfarello caught him.  
"You'll only hurt yourself more Ken."  
"Why would you care?" Ken was agitated, he had been in bed too long and wanted out.  
"Because I think I love you." Ken retaliated from Farfarello and nearly ripped the stitches out of his side by turning over and throwing Farfarello to the ground.  
"You what!?" Farfarello seemed confused and trying to calm ken he took both of his hands and held him back down to the bed.  
"Stop! you'll hurt yourself!" Farfarello hissed and Ken stopped at the sound of that voice coming back. Like that of a returning nightmare his face seemed to change once again to that menacing Mad man he knew all too well. Ken stopped and Farfarellos face returned to normal his one eye no longer harboring anger and insanity.   
Farfarello returned to gathering things around the room.  
Harmless.  
Yeah right. What was Ken to do?  
"I love you, what is so wrong with that?" Farfarello blinked slowly at Ken.  
"Schuldig asked me once, if I was capable of love. I am insane after all, no one could really know the answer except me." Farfarello stopped and looked at ken.  
"I responded no." Farfarello moved closer, putting all the little things that were scattered around the room on the table.  
Ken considered calling for help. Maybe the kids were home.  
"How can someone love when they have never really experienced love it's self?" Farfarello frowned. His gaze was entrancing.  
"But then there was you," Ken flinched back as Farfarello sat down.  
"Your so afraid of me, why? I know why, I just want to here it from you. Tell me kitten, why do you shiver at my company?" Ken cleared his throat and felt the sweat crawl down his neck.   
"Please tell me, is it something I can fix?"Farfarello moved closer even still.  
"I don't know why you frighten me." Ken was telling a twisted form of the truth. He knew Farfarello would never hurt him but he knew that wasn't the reason he was afraid of Farfarello.   
He was afraid because Farfarello had just told him, he was gay and he was in love with him. Which could freak anyone out.  
Ken tried to swallow but found there was a lump in this throat prevent him from doing so.  
That wasn't the reason, it wasn't the reason at all and Ken knew it, Farfarello knew it.  
"Your afraid because..." Farfarello came tantalizing close to Ken and lay his arms on Kens chest.   
"You think you like me, just a little bit." Ken swallowed and closed his eyes again. Please don't come any closer, not any closer, stay away!  
Kens brain shouted out warning but Farfarello couldn't here that. He was not Schuldig after all.  
Farfarello only saw Ken clamping his eyes close in an attempt shut out his feelings for the other man. He was trying so hard why? Farfarello looked up to Kens straining face and crooked his head in puzzlement.  
"Why do you hate me now?" Ken opened his eyes and Farfarello was gazing intently at him.  
"I don't." Ken defended himself.  
"I just don't...Love you." Farfarello laughed and moved his lower half onto the bed with Ken pulling from his pockets, a knife and putting it to Kens shoulder with just enough pressure for Ken to feel how sharp it was.   
That wasn't what frightened Ken. That silver blade on his skin, it didn't even catch his attention.  
What frightened Ken was the look on Farfarellos face.  
"You hate me because you miss Aya, Aya has been your love before?" Ken swallowed once again. That look of utter pleasure of being right after all lightened Farfarellos face.  
"That's it! That's what's been bothering you? Silly Ken." Farfarello leaned forward onto shivering Ken. Ken held his eyes open to watch the pail mans face and that dazzling amber eye.   
His breathing was raspy and quick. His hands sweat, but he did nothing.  
"Aya is nothing, let him be Ken, you will Never have him. Trust me, Schuldig can't even get Aya. And Schuldig can control Men into things they don't want to do. He is beautiful Ken, but Aya is as straight as a board." Farfarello brushed A piece of hair off of Kens cheek with a sweet, loving smile.  
"You don't have a chance with him. Forget him, forget Aya." Ken saw Farfarello lean over him.  
He saw that one eye close in a attack, he saw that the others lips were just as pail as the rest of him.  
He knew he hated Farfarello for telling him what no one else could. But he also loved him for it. How could something hurt so much and yet feel soo good?   
Relief in the form of pain. This must be what it was like for Farfarello all theses years. That twilight zone of Pain and relief, where the line between did not exist . Ken felt Farfarello wriggle his hands up to Kens head and push the other into a kiss.  
He felt the knifes edge sting into his flesh, he felt the blood, Deep crimson in the dimly lit room.  
The physical wound, the emotional hurt of realization.  
He hated Farfarello, he hated Aya.  
He wanted more.  
Ken pushed his own force into the kiss and Farfarello nearly double took as Ken parted his lips for Farfarello. The Irish man drove the blade down the Athletes arm and Ken felt the cut stretch down his flesh, a single tear formed on his eye and dribbled down his cheek. Farfarello brushed it away and took the blade out of Kens flesh, breaking the kiss.  
He looked at Ken for a moment then back to the knife and the blood on it, then to Kens shoulder, that was bleeding relentlessly onto the sheets.  
Ken didn't even look at the wound, he just stared at Farfarello and marveled at how that had felt so good. He didn't even realize he was bleeding until he followed Farfarellos sight line to the blood on the sheets.  
"I'm sorry." Farfarello whispered, a hurt tone to his emotionally shocked face. Ken smiled and took his hand and put it on he wound that Farfarello had created, smearing the blood over his hand.  
"Fix me."

"You! New kid!" Nagi kept walking, knowing perfectly well who was shouting at him. He had hoped to lose her before he met Omi for lunch but the girl was really quite persistent.  
"Damn them, I just want to get out of here." Nagi clutched the books to his chest and kept waling, past his locker, not wanting to stop,  
"Psst!" Nagi looked over, surprised that he had heard the girl over the ruckus of lunch hour.  
"Over here." It was the shy girl who had asked his age in home room. He had her in two of his classes, the two he knew she was too young to be in.  
Nagi frowned.  
"Hey You!" The other older girl from home room was following up behind him. Nagi rushed through the other hallway with the smaller girl. They didn't speak, but instead they kinda ran with each other, away from there pressure. Once outside, away from the other Nagi stopped and nodded to the girl.  
"Thanks." The smaller girl smiled at him. She was dark skinned with slanted eyes that suggested she was Japanese, but her skin was that of a black person. It gave her an exotic look. She was pretty with her green eyes and silky straight dark hair. She would of been nicer looking if she didn't have a gothic get up on. Although she,like every one else, was whareing the school uniform she had pierced every ware on her ears. He lip was pierced to the left side, her right eyebrow pierced and the left side of her nose had a silver stud in it. Her black lip gloss and dark eye make up left her dark skin seeming light.  
"No matter. No one willingly talks to Shandra. My name is Hie."  
"Hi hie?" Nagi liked the name. She smiled and began to walk, Nagi followed. Forgetting Omi for the second.  
"So, how old are YOU?" Hie smiled.  
"Sixteen." She said and Nagi blinked.  
"Did you used to home school too? "  
"No, I just skipped through grades during the summer time." She flicked her hair back.  
"Oh, ware do you live?" Nagi remembered Omi, suddenly.  
"Down town, around that cafe, ummm I think it's name is something in French. Just moved here from China."   
"Wow, that's cool, you just learn to speak Japanese?"   
"No, I have family down here that speak it, I grew up using both tongues." Nagi nodded.  
"Well thank you again, I have to meet someone but maybe we can talk some other time." Hie looked a little puzzled but she didn't stop him, she didn't wave good bye either.

"Look, this is our target?" Yohji flipped through the missions and he had found Schuldigs and his.  
"Hey! Look, it's none other then our little Evil scantest!   
"Masifume?" Yohji asked and Schuldig nodded.  
"He should of never gotten into that field, just too good at it." Schuldig looked at the paper.  
"That means, Schyrant will be there, this could be fun." Yohji nodded, they were basking in the sun on the roof floor. The entire room was glass and it was so hot in there it could of been a sweat house. It didn't bother the two, Yohji was always eager to suntan and Schuldig was eager to see Yohji without his shirt. So the two of them had escaped to up the glass room with pool.  
"Schyrant?" Schuldig nodded and sprawled out on the floor.  
"That group, the killer woman. Real bitches if you ask me, It'll be fun to play with them again." Yohji sniffed. He really didn't like hurting woman. That was the one thing he almost always refused to do. He sighed and watched Schuldig blow a strand of Orange hair out of his eyes.  
"I wonder what Ken and Farfarello are doing."  
"Don't bother." Schuldig looked up from his position on the floor.  
"I don't think you would like it anyway."  
"What?" Yohji looked alarmed.  
"Nothing! Farf's not hurting Ken," Schuldig rolled his eyes "God forbid anyone hurts Ken." Schuldig got up and sat cross legged.  
"Farfarello has a certain fascination with your Ken, he's quite taken by him. But..." Yohji frowned.  
"Ken's not going to go for it. He's..."  
"Got someone else..." Schuldig smiled at Yohjis look.  
"This is confusing me, Ken has a girlfriend?"  
"Nope." Schuldig smiled at Yohjis question.  
"You can't tell me you didn't see the way Ken goes after Aya." Schuldig grinned At Yohji.  
"Aya! No, really?" Yohji laughed at Ken, recalling a bunch of things that the younger man had done, they all made senses now.  
"Well well well, I would have never guessed." Yohji threw his arms back and closed his eyes.  
"You really are clue less Yohji." Schuldig smiled and followed suit.


End file.
